Isabella the Model
by ziggyzag433
Summary: Bella was the dice being rolled between her parents until her mother won custody 3 years later she's a famous Victoria Secret Angel and she's back in Forks to finsh her Junior and Senior year and the Cullens are a little different
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fics

This is an all human fan fic

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I zipped up my last suitcase and sighed looking around my 30 x 30 master bedroom filled with my friends, I was going to miss New York,

"Bella I can't believe your leaving me" Adriana whined yes the Adriana Lima the Victoria Secret Angels

"Drama much guys?" I laughed as Candice and Chanel "fainted" yes the Candice Swanepoel and Chanel Iman also Victoria Secret Angels.

"I'm going to miss you Bella" Chanel smiled and I grinned she was my partner in crime, I would miss her

"You too Chanel" I said giving her a tight squeeze

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella" Candice sniffled

"Me too Candice" I said sniffling I was going to miss her she was a great friend

"Call me when you land and I'll call you on your first day of school" Adriana smiled tears welling up in her eyes

"I will" I smiled wiping my eyes she was like the big sister I never had and I said bye to the others,

"You guys made me cry" I smiled I was glad I was wearing waterproof make up or I would be on my way to looking like the joker,

"See you October 28th Bella" they cheered

"Bye guys love you and don't destroy my house" I called

"We love you too" they called and I pulled on a pair of Gucci shades that swallowed my face,

"Hi Felix" I smiled getting in and he put my bags in the trunk

"Hi Isabella" he said getting in and Alec pulled off

The paparazzi was camped outside too bad they weren't going to see me but my look alike, she got out and they ambushed her while I slipped out and sped through security and onto one of my 5 Jumbo Jets.

I sighed and closed my eyes and started listening to my iPod. For anyone who is still wondering I am Isabella Marie Swan youngest, richest, and sexiest Victoria Secret Angel. I'm s D cup, petite, curves in all the right places, graceful, and tall. I smiled I missed Forks, my dad Charlie, and my friend Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I moved to Miami when I was 14 when my mom final got custody of me, for 7 years I was the dice thrown between Renee and Charlie when they divorced and they both wanted me. When my mom got custody of me I left behind everything I ever knew, I wonder how Edward and the others would react the last time I saw them I was 14 and I was 5 feet 2 inches now I was 17 and I was 5 feet 11 inches probably taller than Charlie, I knew they were still in Forks since Esme decorated a couple of my houses and condos. I use to be kind of klutzy but now because my career required me to strut down cat walks in 6 inch heels I ended up practically gliding across the floor at all times and I also had to be reeeaally flexible (que smirk). Part of the reason I was going back to Forks is because my mom wanted me to get an advanced regents diploma even though I had already graduated college what you didn't think I was all looks no brain, plus my mom wants me to have at least a regular Junior and Senior year.

**Edward POV**

"Ed guess what" Em boomed running into the house

"What?" I growled

"Bells is coming back" he said did he just say that Bella that I haven't seen in 3 years,

"Don't shit with me Em" I growled

"I'm not they says she starts Wednesday they said Charlie's beaming" Alice said

"I swear to God guys if you're lying I'll beat you senseless" I smiled getting excited

**Bella POV**

I got off the plane and saw Charlie's cruiser we were in a private section of the airport as extra precautions,

"Dad" I called I saw his eyes light up and widen when he saw me,

"Hey kiddo you look great I can't believe you're taller than me" he mumbled the last part hugging me

"Thanks Dad so do you" I smiled

"All your stuff got to the house and I like what you did to it but 10 cars kiddo" he complained

"I love you too Dad" and we got in the car we spent the whole car ride talking about my modeling not in detail because that's just wrong and gross. He said he loved the house, his man cave, and how much he missed me,

"Hold on Dad I got to call Adriana I promised I would call when I landed" I said taking out my Evo,

"You mean Adriana Lima?" he asked and I winked Charlie was the only one that knew I was the Isabella Swan well other than Carlisle and Esme Cullen Edward, Alice, and Emmett's parents Carlisle knew because he was my personal doctor,

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Adriana I'm on my way to the house"

"Does he like it?"

"Yeah but he was a little fussy about my babies"

"Completely understandable but any way Spendor is on his way"

"Okay I wonder how he'll react to Charlie"

"Good Luck with your male hating dog" she laughed and I hung up, Spendor was my miniature Jack Russell Terrier and he didn't like any male he tolerated my male friends and Phil my mom's husband, I hope he'll be nicer to Charlie I've had him for a year and a half. We pulled up to the house and it was beautiful and we walked inside,

**Time Skip**

The bell rung and Charlie answered it and I heard a bark and smiled; Spendor. I heard the door close and Charlie walked in with a dog kennel like it was a bomb. He put it on the ground and I stooped down and opened it and Spendor ran out jumping up and down and then into my arms,

"Hey boy missed my?" I said scratching behind his ear he barked and licked my face,

"Come on I want you to meet someone and be nice" I said walking over to Charlie and he started growling

"Behave" I said and he stopped

"You trained this dog quite well kiddo" Charlie chuckled and I winked

"Stick your hand out" I smiled reassuringly and Spendor sniffed it then licked it and barked.

"Someone likes you" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fics

This is an all human fan fic

Don't worry I'm not finish with my other I'm just typing this up I had it in a note book and I'm getting rid of them so I decided to share it with you guys

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I woke up with Spendor wrapped in my arms and I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed my face, and I heard Spendor bark,

"Right here boy" I called he ran in while I brushed my teeth

"Let's go get me some coffee" I said and walked downstairs and started myself a cup of coffee

Dear Bella,

Went to the station be home around 6 hope you and Spendor have fun today

Love, Charlie

"He went to work boy" I said he barked and I started breakfast for myself and got Spendor's breakfast, I heard my phone ring and I ran upstairs,

"Hi Channel" I answered

"Hi Bella, how was your first night?"

"Nice but I missed you guys and Spendor like Charlie"

"What your male hating dog likes Charlie?"

"Yup"

"Wow I'm in shock we miss you though"

"Me too but I'll see you soon"

"Okay bye Bella"

"Bye Channel" and I hung up

I finished eating, washed the plates and decided to go to the gym room,

"Come on shower time" and Spendor happily followed he didn't mind taking a shower. I cleaned him up and dried him off and sent him on his way while I took my shower. When I was finished I changed and grabbed the bars I had to be flexible so I took up gymnastics as a hobby.

My phone rang, I had been in here for about two hours I jumped off spinning and grabbed my phone,

"Hi Candice"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Turn on the T.V" I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V

"And for the 2nd year in a row Isabella Swan Victoria Secrets top Angel is nominated for the sexiest teenagers for the year 2008 she won last year can she do it again?" The spokesperson announced

"Hell yeah she can" Candice yelled

"You know it" I smirked

"I miss you Bella see you soon"

"Bye see you" and I hung up and turned off the T.V and left with Spendor behind me

My phone buzzed; text

_Bella Text___**James Text**

**Hey Baby Girl I know something you won't win**

_Really, what_

**Perfect Attendance ;)**

_Lol That's shot to hell_

I loved James, not like that but he was like a big brother to me and we always flirted with each other and would break out dancing in the middle of a photo shoot it was just who we were, no one complained when we danced they actually joined in.

That's probably why they always have rumors about us dating not to mention we looked great together in out photo shoots that's why we were always hired to work together.

I finished cooking and heard a bark,

"I wonder what that was" I mumbled picking Spendor up,

"Bells you got a present?" Charlie said carrying a dog kennel and placed it on the floor and took his belt off and took Spendor from my arms. I opened it and a puppy Jack Russell Terrier came out looking around and there was a collar hanging from his collar,

Dear Bella,

So if your reading this that means you got your present, just a congratulation present from us girls and James, Congrats Baby Girl!

Love, Angels & James

Charlie raised his eyebrow and I handed him the card and looked at his tag, his name was Bullet and he seemed to be well trained,

"Is your name Bullet" I cooed and he barked I stood up and pat my chest signaling him to jump and he did jump, we spent the rest of the night getting acquainted they sent him with bigger versions of the things I had for Spendor and he was another Spendor go figure


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock before it woke up Spendor and Bullet. I sighed and got out of bed for the second time that morning the first to walk the dogs I'm really not a morning person.

I went downstairs with Spendor and Bullet on my heels and gave them some breakfast and I sat eating some pancakes I would burn it off by the time I was in the garage, and my phone went off,

_Bella Text_** James Text**

**Good luck on your first day of school**

_Thanks_

I took a shower and wrapped towel around myself. I walked into my underwear closet and chose to wear my black lace set, I came out and walked into my tops closet and chose a purple V-neck sweater it wasn't a name brand but I paid $500, I went into my bottoms closet and pulled on a pair of black Dolce&Gabanna skinny jeans, and I walked into my shoe closet and decided on a pair of purple Jimmy Choo's custom made from my second show. I put on minimum amount of makeup I didn't need a lot, a Chanel watch, black Gucci glasses, and a purple Gucci bag and grabbed the keys to my black Ferrari Enzo and my phone went off.

_Bella Text _**Adriana Text**

**Good luck at school knock em' dead ;) knowing you you're probably drowned in designer**

_Thanks_

I pulled up to school and everyone was staring I had got their rather quickly because of my speed driving. Everyone was staring at my car and I saw a huge crowd around a silver Volvo and red BMW convertible that was probably Edward and the others cars. I parked and opened my door it went up since they were butterfly wings; I put two feet out first and got out, locked my car, and made my way to the main office with people gawking at me the whole time. I walked into the office it hadn't changed much but it looked like there was a new coat of paint,

"Isabella Swan" I said I never changed my name when I started modeling, Mrs. Pope looked up and gasped and I placed my glasses in my bag.

"Y-Yes how are you dear you've grown up" she smiled

"Thanks" I said as she ruffled through some papers,

"Here you go sweetheart" she said handing me my schedule, I thanked her again and headed to my first class.

**Edward POV**

My family, Rose, Jazz, and I were talking about Bella and how she would be after 3 years,

"What's so special about her anyway?" Tanya snorted

"Shut up" I hissed I hope she hadn't changed a lot I still liked her no I was in love with her now I wonder if she would feel the same especially after she found out I was a man whore. A black Ferrari Enzo pulled into the parking lot and parked, was that Bella no way maybe it was a rumor Charlie couldn't afford that on his salary. The doors eased up and out stepped the most gorgeous known to man, that couldn't be Bella she didn't trip not once not even a stumble in her heels, she more like glided across the floor. She could've been a model if she wanted to be, she was sexy, sexier than Rose, I'm not blind Rose was sexy but this girl made her seem regular plus she was tall, Bella was short 5'2'' this girl looked 5'9'' or maybe taller. Her long mahogany hair lay in natural waves along her back and stopped in the small of her back, she had legs for days, busty but it fit her petite body, round ass, and curvalicious.

"Who was that?" Em asked

"I don't know but there's no way that Bella she didn't trip not once" Rose said sounding disappointed

"Whoever it is has great taste in cars and clothes" Alice said and we went to class

**Lunch**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my car on a call with Marc, yes the Marc Jacobs fashion designer,

"Sweetie how do you feel about lunch with James and I when you come back to New York?"

"Sure, When?"

"How about November 3rd?"

"Okay"

"Lovely and congrats on the nomination sweetie"

"Thanks" and I hung up and got out the car just in time to hear the bell ring I walked and my phone rang

"Yeah Dad"

"The Cullen's are coming over for dinner" he said

"Okay I got to go love you" and hung up

*At home*

"Bella I want to talk to you" Charlie said walking into the kitchen and I slid the lasagna into the oven

"What's up dad?" I asked turning to face

"Edward's not the same Edward he was when you guy was 14" he said I smiled Edward, Em and I were inseparable when I use to live here,

"I'm not the same either dad plus I don't expect him to be the same" I said

"Yes but Edward changed for the worst he's been… around since you left" he said looking at me

"I kind of figured that after today but everyone change's for better or worse Dad who am I to judge" I said it wasn't really my business what he does but I am disappointed with parents like Carlisle and Esme he wouldn't be that type of guy but hey who am I to judge,

"I just wanted to let you know so you could avoid some questions" he said

"Don't worry Dad and now I have to change and prep Bullet and Spendor" I winked walking off leaving him chuckling, I took a shower and got dressed in a tank top, skinny jeans, and socks and walked downstairs,

"Well they're on their way so what are we going to do about Spendor and Bullet?" Charlie asked

"They'll behave themselves" I said "Wont you" I said turning to Bullet and Spendor and they rolled over my phone rang and I ran upstairs

**Edward POV**

We pulled up to Charlie's new house and got out it was huge,

"Wow" Rose said I looked around outside the only other car in the drive way was Charlie's cruiser we walked up to the front door and rung the bell, Charlie answered the door with a smile,

"Hi guys come on in" he said turning to the side and we stepped in looking around it was huge on the inside too then there was barking…dog?

"Behave" an angelic voice said and the dog barked I turned to see the girl from this morning come down the steps on her phone with a dog in her hand and another came charging and jumped into Charlie's waiting arms

"Dad close the door" she smirked and I heard it click…Bella?

"How are you sweetie?" Mom said

"Great Esme" she smiled putting down the dog and hugging Mom

"Lovely to see you Bella" Dad said

"You to Carlisle" she smiled giving him a hug

"Beelllaaa" Alice yelled attacking Bella

"Hi Alice" Bella laughed

"Oh my Gosh Bella I missed you so much, when did you get so tall? Where were you? I thought you fell off the face of the Earth" Alice babbled and Carlisle hap to pry her off

"No way" Jazz said hugging Bella and swinging her around

"Hi Jazz" she smiled and he put her down

"Bella, I missed you so much" Rose smiled hugging her and it finally hit me, Bella was here; the love of my life, the one I thought I would never see again she was here back in my life and I was going to make sure she stayed that way.

Em finally put her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"I missed you" I said pulling her into a tight hug

"Missed you too" she said giving me a squeeze

We sat around the table eating,

"What happened why didn't you call us?" Alice asked

"I lost my phone when I got to Miami" she said taking a bite of her food

"So you've been in Miami?" Rose asked

"No, New York" she said

**Bella POV**

We spent the whole night talking and somehow managed to avoid anything having to do with my modeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I woke up and my stomach was doing flip flops, why was I so nervous to go to school. I took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs and had breakfast, I think everyone had gotten over the relative shock and now was just happy to have Bella back.

We pulled into the parking lot and Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya made their way over,

"Hi Eddie" Tanya said in a voice that I guess was supposed to be sexy?

"Don't call me that Tanya my name is Ed-ward" I said breaking it down for her

"What's up with you man?" Em asked scanning the parking lot and I shrugged, a blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport pulled into the parking lot and Bella stepped out and she practically floated over the pavement,

"She's a hoe" Tanya scoffed before I got a chance to say something Rose pounced

"And what does that make you Tanya because I could count the amount of boys you haven't slept with and still have fingers left over" Rose growled

"Bella" Tanya called walking over to Bella and I saw her role her eyes Bella was always rude I wonder what else hadn't changed and what did change and if she loved me the way I love her.

"What do you want?" Bella sighed

"Nothing just to tell you that you should stay away from Edward…he's a man hoe" Tanya said she didn't just do that

"Oh I know" she said looking at me

"So we're on the same page" she smiled

"Maybe someday" Bella smirked walking away

**Biology**

For the first time in my life I got to class early, I slid into my seat with a smile I had Biology with Bella and if things couldn't get any better she sits next to me plus we got a biology project yesterday so I'd have more time alone with her. Bella walked in she looked heart breakingly beautiful she smiled and sat down next to me,

"Hey" I breathed giving her a hug

"Hey yourself" she smiled running her hands through her hair

"So how tall are you now 5'9'' or something?" I tried

"5'11'' or something" she said her voice sounded so sexy and seductive, ugh calm down Cullen

"I need to talk to you" I said and Mr. Banner walked in,

"Find me after lunch" she said and I nodded

**Lunch**

"Hey where's Bella?" I asked

"In her car" Em said looking up from his phone

"Thanks" I said walking out the lunch room, I walked over to Bella's car and knocked on the glass she looked at me and motioned for me to go to the passenger side. I eased into the car and looked at Bella and she smiled,

"I missed you" I sighed looking into her eyes they always amazed me

"I missed you too Edward" she said looking at me

"About what Tanya said this morning *sigh* it's true" I said and I found the seat really interesting at that moment

"Oh I know my Dad told me before you guys came over last night"

"Huh"

"Edward my Dad is very protective of his baby girl and I guess he wanted me to know instead of everything being the way it was before and me not knowing something like that" she said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Some people change for the better and some for the worse but I am disappointed in you" she said looking at me

"I was in pain"

"You don't have to tell me everything" she said

"Yes I do your important to me Bella" I said

"*sigh* I have a feeling this is going to take a lot out of you so how about you give Jazz the key and I'll drop you off tonight" she smiled

"Okay" I said

"Come on smile for me lover boy" she purred and I couldn't help but comply

"Lovely" she said pecking my cheek and we got out the car

The day couldn't go by fast enough so when the last bell rung I shot out of my chair grabbing my books in one swift movement and headed to my locker,

"Why are you in such a rush?" Alice asked looking worried she was the only one who knew who how I felt about Bella not that the others didn't suspect it

"Don't worry Alice I'm rushing to Bella" I said

"Oh here Jazz, Bella's dropping me off" I said giving him my keys and closing my locker and we walked outside and over to Bella who was up against her car, we left shortly after had a full blown conversation on cars.

We pulled into Bella's driveway she drove fast, faster than my family, Rose, Jazz, and I, we got out and she opened the door and Spendor and Bullet came running and barking,

"I'm going to go change" she said closing the door and walking upstairs

I looked around and decided she should be done by now, I went upstairs and knocked on the door,

"Impatient are we" she smirked opening her door and I walked in her room on her fall wall written in elegant script was; "La grandezza viene a coloro che ricordano"

"Sorry, hey what does that say?" I asked gesturing to the words

"It's something my grandmother told me but it was in Italian" she said

"What does it say" I asked

"It says; Greatness comes to those that remember" she smiled sitting on her bed and I joined her

"Bella" I said barely over a whisper

"You don't have to tell me Edward" she said it was always hard for me to talk about my feelings and she knew that but it was easier with Bella

"I want to your important to me" I said

"Okay, why were you in pain?" she asked

"You promise you won't freak" I said

"Promise" she smiled reassuringly

"I was in pain because…*sigh* you left" I said she looked at me coaxing me to go on

"I had a crush on you Bella and I depended on you and the you left and after that everything went downhill and then a became a fucking man whore to deal with the pain" I said

"Edward" she sighed

"Face it Bella I'm not the Edward you used to know I'm a fucked up asshole who sleeps around so I can avoid my feelings" I said getting up, "Bella I'm not the same I love you and not like how you love a friend or a brother I mean I'm _in_ love with you I always have been and then you left and my world ended before it got a chance to begin, I stopped, stopped having sex the minute I found out you were coming back and that was a week ago"

"Edward no ones the same and I don't expect you to be the same I don't expect anyone to be the same it's a way of life everyone changes. Edward you're not the only one some people turn to drugs, some to alcohol, and you like many others turned to sex, and I'm glad you stopped because it doesn't seem to hurt now but it will" she said

"I know I guess I was just so confused I don't even know anymore" I sighed and I felt lighter like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders

"Come on I think we both need a hug" she said getting up and I held onto her for dear life

"I'm fucked up" I chuckled inhaling her scent…heavenly

"You and me both" she laughed I think we hugged for 10 minutes straight

"Bella I'm in love with you" I said

"I'm in love with you too but…" she was dating herself or was she lesbo "I'm still feeling you out plus I want to play hard to get" she smirked

We finished our homework and sat around talking,

"You know you're really hot" I smirked

"Why thank you" she smirked popping a grape in her mouth

"Who are you texting?" I asked

"Jazz and Em" she smirked and I picked Spendor and started petting him

"What are these doors for?" I asked looking around

"Closets" she smirked strectching

"What's what?" I asked

"Shoes" she gestured to the closet closest to the door

"Okay so what's this one?" I said putting Spendor down and getting up

"Bottoms" she said

"This one" I smiled this was the happiest I've been in a long time

"Tops" she smirked

"And the last one" I said getting on her bed

"You sure you want to know?" she asked getting up

"It's not dead bodies or anything like that right?" I asked and she got up and went into her shoe closet

"No they're not" she said coming out the closet with a pair of low top converses and walked over to a draw and got a pair of socks

"Accessories?" I guessed

"No that's what this is for" she said walking over to an armoire she opened the two front doors and a bunch of draws slid out

"Versace or Gucci" she whispered

"Gucci" I said she smirked and closed the doors and turned around with a pair of Gucci glasses on her face

"So what is it?" I asked trapping her on the wall she smirked and slid her glasses up her face and leaned forward until her mouth was inches away from my ear,

"My underwear" she whispered

"You mean like panties and bras?" I smiled

"Uhuh" she purred and I gulped and she slid out my arms

"Kiddo I'm home" someone called sounded like Charlie

"Hi Dad I'm on my way to drop Edward off and I'll be back" Bella said hugging him and he kissed her head

"Okay nice to see you again Edward" he said shaking my hand a little too tight

"You too sir" I said

"I'll be in my cave" Charlie said

"Okay" and we left


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the barking of Spendor and Bullet, I rolled my head and checked the time 5 in the morning…time for their walk, I got up and pulled on and Adidas Track suit and Adidas shell toes, I brushed my teeth and went downstairs and started a pot of coffee.

We came back an hour later and I went to take a quick nap before school started,

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up and hit the snooze button before it woke Spendor and Bullet and went to take a shower, I turned on the T.V in my shower while I showered (yes I have a T.V in my bathroom its waterproof), it was going to be a little chilly but sunny…Forks weather was bipolar. I stepped out the shower and my phone started ringing,

"Hi Edward"

"Well someone's a morning person" he chuckled

"Nope just had a shower"

"Um what are you wearing?"

"I just took a shower" I rolled my eyes as I stepped out my towel and pulled on my lace set

"Oh yeah well I going to take a shower now"

"Paint me a picture" I purred

"I love you"

"Bye I love you too"

"Okay Bye" and I hung up

**Edward POV**

We pulled into the parking lot and piled out my Volvo and Jazz's Mustang, Tanya was about to call to me when a huge Jeep pulled into the parking lot,

"Who's that?" Em asked

"I don't know man" I shrugged, the door opened and Bella got out and closed the door behind her,

"How can she control that car?" Rose whispered, I shrugged and walked over to Bella,

"Hey" I smiled hugging her

"Hi and thanks for the wakeup call" she said while we started walking

"Anytime" I smiled

"Bella Boo" Em boomed hugging her

"Hi Em" she smiled skillfully taking his gum out his back pocket

"Thanks" she said handing Em his gum and he blushed everyone else said hi, but I didn't realize Tanya was still here,

"You're such a whore" Tanya said

"Takes one to know one" Bella purred walking off

**Friday Morning October 28th **

I woke up and my hand went straight to my phone, I got up and checked the calendar; October 28th Bella was leaving for New York she wouldn't be back until November 6th, I sighed and went to take a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs and I didn't look like the only one who was sad about Bella not being here.

"Morning" I grumbled plopping down when my phone rang, Bella

"Hello" my mood changing instantly

"Hey come outside" she said, so I got up and everyone followed me outside and outside sitting on a Jeep was Bella,

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were going to New York" I smiled hugging her

"I do but I don't have to be at the airport for another hour, plus Spendor and Bullet didn't get to say Bye" she said opening the car door and they jumped out,

"You taking them with you" Em asked scratching behind Bullet's ear

"Yup they go everywhere with me" Bella said picking up Spendor

"We'll leave you two alone" Rose said putting Bullet down and giving Bella a look and they left, Bella opened the door and Spendor and Bullet got in the car,

"You know this is going to be the worse 10 days of my life" I said holding her waist

"You'll survive and I'll miss you too" she smiled

"I'll call you every chance I get…I know it sounds slightly gay" I smiled

"As long as you know and if you call and I don't answer leave a message and I'll call you back the chance I get" she smiled

"You know I really want to kiss you" I smirked

"Umm but I'm playing hard to get…well to an extent so…yeah" she smirked

"I'll call you later don't want you to be late" I smiled pulling her into a hug


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I danced in line while it came down to my turn,

"Chanel is out" Timmy announced

"Adriana is off" he announced, my turn

"Go Isabella" Timmy yelled smacking my ass, I would have been pissed if I wasn't a 110% sure he was gay. I strutted down the cat walk and drew a big heart while mouthing the words, "I love you" I hit the end and posed doing my famous out and blew a kiss to the camera, turned around and finished my walk,

"And is Isabella is off" Timmy announced and I was whisked away as the music changed. I changed into my next set, I pulled on; a blue and red set, a red and blue boxing robe and I pulled up the hood and in bejewels on the back it said knock out, red and blue stilettos, bejeweled red and blue boxing gloves, and a red bejeweled mouth guard,

"Candice is out" Timmy announced

"Chanel is off" he announced, my turn

"Go Isabella" Timmy yelled and I strutted out onto the walk as the crowd screamed, I did two jabs and kept on I hit the end and blew on my fist like cowboys did with their guns, I turned and strutted back down I looked back and winked,

"Isabella's off" Timmy yelled

**Last Walk**

"Last walk ladies" Timmy yelled as they started playing Uprising by Muse, Adriana and I looped arms with Candice and Chanel behind us and we walked out dancing. The last walk of the show was to congratulate each other on a good show. We danced as we kicked balloons out the way and blew kisses to the camera. We left and went to change for the after party.

I stepped out my limo as Alec closed the door when Felix got out,

"Thanks Alec" he smiled and I walked into the club for the after party; the DJ spotted me and gave me a quick nod before putting on Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson,

"Yo give a shout for Isabella Swan" he yelled and everyone cheered and Adriana, Candice, and Chanel pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced the night away

**November 3rd **

I got dressed for my lunch date with Marc and James and grabbed a pair of huge Versace glasses that swallowed my face; I went downstairs to see Demetri waiting for me,

"Ready" he smirked I winked and we walked out the house and got in an Escalade and pulled off we hit the gate and the Paparazzi was crazy but I was used to it.

We pulled up to a Spanish restaurant named Papá and got out, we walked in and I spotted Marc and James,

"Isabella there's my favorite model" Marc smiled hugging me, he pulled back and kissed both my cheeks

"Hi Marc" I smiled

"Hey Baby Girl" James said hugging me

"Hi James" I smiled sitting

"Isabella" a thick Spanish accent called

"Papá" I smiled hugging him

"How are you sweetie? The usual I guess" he smiled

"I'm doing well and yes" I smirked, after we ordered our food we made small talk,

"I need you and James for a commercial and photo shoot and you Isabella for another commercial and photo shoot" Marc said

"When?" I asked

"Sometime for this summer on my island"

"Okay" James said

"You know the number" I smirked

"I'll have my assistant call your people with the details" he smiled and we nodded

**Edward POV**

"The stars were out today as Marc Jacobs, James Tracker, and Isabella Swan were seen having lunch at a small Spanish restaurant, we caught up with the restaurant owner later"

"I knew Isabella before she became famous and she hasn't change one bit" he smiled proudly


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

"Hey where's Baby Bells?" Jazz asked looking around

"I don't know" the panic in my voice evident

"Calm down maybe she's late" Alice said patting my back

"She's not answering her text" Em said looking up from his phone and he looked worried

"I'll call her" I said pulling out my phone it rung until the middle of its last ring

"Hello?" Bella answered groggily how does she still sound seductive? Get a grip Cullen

"Bella where are you?" I asked

"In my bed" she said and I heard a dog whine

"Sorry boy" I heard her whisper

"Why are you still in your bed?" I asked

"Because I walked the dogs and got home and out slept my alarm clock" she groaned

"Okay, get some sleep, I'll call you at lunch and I'll come by after school" I said

"Don't worry I'll pick you up" she yawned

"Okay bye"

"Sure, Sure" she said groggily and hung up and I put my phone and walked into school with everyone else

"She's not coming" Em said looking sad as we walked to our lockers

"No she's sleeping in" I said opening my locker then Pretty Girl Rock started playing

"Hi Bells" Em boomed that ringtone really did fit her, he blushed and hung up we all raised an eyebrow,

"My lips are sealed" he grinned

The whole day dragged by painfully slow so when the bell rung I couldn't get up fast enough, I walked outside to see Bella's Saleen S7 drift into the parking lot and Bella stepped out,

"Bella Boo I missed you" Em boomed snatching her up and spinning her around,

"Calm down Em I am" I chuckled he flipped me off and gave her a kiss on the cheek, we left after Rose and Bella had another conversation on cars

**November 30th **

"Guys it's about to start" Em boomed and Bella and I joined everyone else downstairs we were staying over Bella's house, we sat around and I pulled Bella close to me and Spendor and Bullet jumped into her lap we watched intently as the models strutted down the cat walk in their lingerie and behind the scenes.

"Go Isabella" that gay dude yelled smacking her ass, Isabella strutted down the runway and drew a big heart while mouthing the words, "I love you"

"Oh my God she loves me" Em boomed jumping up and down and we burst out laughing, she hit end and struck a pose and pouted it was so damn sexy then she turned around to walk off and looked back and winked and strutted off. They went behind scenes to show Isabella giving two thumbs up to the camera before being whisked away. I had a slight feeling that maybe Bella and Isabella is the same person being that when Bella came back I'm only attracted to Bella. I was brought out of my thoughts by the announcement of the commercial, when it came back we were behind the scenes,

"My favorite Victoria Secret Angels I would have to say it's a tie between Adriana, Chanel and Candice" Isabella smirked

"Woo yeah" someone yelled the camera turned to see Chanel pump her fist in the air the camera turned back to show Isabella laughing and she and Bella sounded alike

"The sexiest pout…"Candice started and then they showed all the other models and Candice saying "Isabella" then they showed shots of Isabella pouting

Momma said knock you out, huh…

Then they came out, Isabella was the last to come out – she strutted down the runway and jabbed 2 times then she hit the end of the stage and blew on her gloves and strutted down the runway

"The sexiest wink… it would have to be a tie between Adrian and Isabella" Lily Aldridge said

Then went on ask people about songs that would fit models,

"A song that fits Isabella…"Adriana started, "Pretty Girl Rock"

"The goofiest model… Chanel" Isabella said

"Goofiest model…Isabella" Chanel said everyone else said it was tie between those two then it broke for commercial

When the show came back it was the last walk we watched as all the models strutted down the runway laughing, dancing, and just having good time,

"They don't want to go, then they don't want to go" the gay guy yelled while they danced then they brought it behind scenes, they brought it to the audience to show the celebrities, then brought it back to the stage to show the models leaving – Isabella and Adriana looked back and winked and walked off the stage,

"Well" Em started, turning the T.V off, "I'm going to go shower" he smirked grabbing Roses hand and running off, Alice and Jazz walked off with their own little sly looks,

"Well good night" Bella smirked getting up and picking up Bullet and Spendor

"Leave your door open" I said

"Sure, sure" she purred walking upstairs, I walked into my room and changed and gave Bella a little time to get dressed being that all I sleep in are pajama pants. I walked into her room and Spendor and Bullet were curled up in their dog beds, Bella walked out her bathroom and quirked her eyebrow at me her eyes grazing over my hard 8-pack and treasure trail,

"See something you like?" I smirked

"Possibly she purred walking into her closet" she came out her bathroom in boy shorts pajamas and a tank top, I couldn't help but stare at her long luscious legs and how toned her stomach looked in her tank top,

"See something _you_ like?" she purred and I gulped and had to will myself to calm down

"Touché" I smirked when she finally got in the bed; we spent the whole night talking and ended up falling asleep.

**Next Day December 1st **

"Bella have y-"I was awaken by an evil little pixie whose name rhymes with malice, I felt Bella move in my arms and my eyes shot open to see her stretching,

"Never mind" Alice said closing the door

"Good morning" I smiled (remember they didn't have sex)

"Good morning" she said sitting up and running her hand through her hair; Spendor trotted into the room and jumped on the bed

"I'm coming boy" she said and we got out the bed, washed our faces and went downstairs and everyone looked at us

"Good morning and it's not polite to stare" Bella over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen

"Good morning" I said sitting in the lazy boy in the living room with everyone else

"Bells please tell me you know how to cook something other than dinner" Em boomed I knew he was talking about Rose and I

"Give me a minute" she called

An hour later we were all sitting around the kitchen counter eating pancakes, omelets, bacon, fruit, and coffee,

"Damn Baby Bells you can cook" Jazz said

"You have to with Charlie" she smirked her mood had changed a little after she had some coffee

"Hey you know what's funny" Em said and Bella's phone started ringing and she ran upstairs

"What?" I asked skeptically

"Alessandra last night when she was talking about one of the most captivating things about Isabella, she practically described Bella's eyes" Em said

"I remember that" Jazz said

_**Flashback**_

"One of the most captivating things about Isabella are her eyes; they are like a rick milky chocolate brown but they have this hint of gold in them and when the sun is out you can see the gold more it shows in a lot of her pictures" Alessandra explained

_**End of Flashback**_

"Guys do you think-"Rose said

"I don't know maybe" I said shrugging

"Very likely" Alice said nodding


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up for the second time that morning and hit the snooze button before it woke Bella, Spendor, and Bullet up, and looked at the position Bella and I were sleeping in – it looked like a couple…like a married couple, I would love to be married to Bella if she ever gave me the chance. I snuggled back into my previous position before I woke up and pulled her closer and she easily leaned into my chest and I inhaled her scent and fell back into my peaceful sleep.

**Alice POV**

I opened Bella's bedroom door and saw the cutest thing in my 17 years, I turned and ran back to Jazz and I's room for my camera, I ran by Rose on my way and she followed me,

"Alice what is it?" Jazz and Rose asked, do all twins do that?

"Shhhh you'll wake them" I said grabbing my camera

"I'm hungry" Em said wrapping his arms around Rose's waist

"Shhhh" I said and they all followed me to Bella's room

"Why are we outside Bells room?" Em asked

"Shhhh look" I said opening the door, there laid Bella and Ed looking like a married couple with Bullet and Spendor laying at the foot of the bed, Bella and Ed fit together like two puzzle pieces – perfect for each other. Ed had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist, his head slightly rested on her shoulder and they both had small content smiles on their faces , they even breathed in sync, I smiled and took a picture of them,

"Awe that's so cute" Rose whispered

"I know I've never seen a more perfect couple" I whispered taking another picture

"They even breathe in sync" Em whispered and I nodded and they stirred a little and I held my breath, Ed pulled Bella closer and she leaned into his chest and I moved in for closer pictures,

"Come on let's give them some more time" Jazz said and they stirred and lazily opened their eyes at the same time,

"I hope you guys weren't watching us sleep" Ed mumbled running his nose against Bella's collar bone

"Guilty" I smiled

"Interesting" Isabella purred stretching

"Breakfast time?" Em blushed; Bella leaned over Ed to look at the clock while Ed drew lazy circles in the small of her back,

"More like brunch" Bella chuckled as they both stretched

"You guys are so in sync" Rose commented as they got off the bed and Spendor and Bullet tiredly hopped off the bed,

"I highly doubt that" Ed said as they both ran their hand through their hair,

"Yes you guys are" we all but yelled, they just shrugged and went through some door, we followed them into Bella's bathroom…it was huge there was a; Jacuzzi that look like it could fit 5 Emmett's, a huge shower with holes where water shot out from, a two sink basin and much more

"Your bathroom is awesome" Em boomed

"Thanks" she said as they washed and dried their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

My phone rang as Rose, Em, Alice, Jazz, and I waited for our plane, Bella had left for New York yesterday she never said why and we never asked why but I really think Bella was the Isabella Swan and so did everyone else,

"Hi mom" I answered

"Hi sweetie, I was calling with your instructions" she said

"Oh okay"

"When you guys get off the plane there will be a limo waiting for you, your driver's name will be Alec he's going to take you to a pent house where you guys will be staying, the night of your show your driver's name will be Leonard relay the message to everyone else, bye"

"Okay thanks mom, bye" and I hung up

I relayed the message and everyone nodded we were a little giddy but a little down because we couldn't go to the after party but still excited.

**Time Skip**

We walked out the airport to see a huge stretch limo pared and we walked over to it,

"Cullen and Hale group?" a man asked he was kind of you early 30s max

"Yeah" I said

"I'm Alec I'll be your driver for today" he said putting our bags in the trunk and we got in

**Bella POV**

I texted Adriana back and got dressed, the bell rung and Spendor and Bullet beat me to the door and started barking I grabbed my things and went to the door,

"Calm down guys" I sad opening the door and there stood Felix (21 years old), Demetri (21 years old), Jake (20 years old) and Seth (20years old) my four personal bodyguards, wearing a black V-neck shirt, black jeans, and black Gucci shoes, watch, and sunglasses (outfit on profile),

"Ready?" Felix said

"Yeah" I said closing the door, and we got in a black Escalade and pulled off. We joked I was close to my body guard and especially Jake. We pulled up to Papás restaurant and the paparazzi was everywhere,

"Isabella over here" Justin called when we stepped into the restaurant, we walked to the back of the room and there was Justin (Bieber), James (Tracker), Taylor (Lautner), and Kellan (Lutz) joking

"Isabella baby" Papá called leaving the kitchen and everyone looked up

"Papá" I smiled hugging him he held me at arm's length and looked me over

"Umm you look more beautiful every time I see you" he smiled

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" I smirked

"Call me when you're ready to order sweetheart" he smiled and walked away

"Hey baby girl" James said hugging me

"Hi Isabella" Taylor grinned hugging me

"Umm my dream came true" Kellan joked hugging me

"Beautiful" Justin smiled hugging me; James pulled me to sit between him and Taylor by my waist,

We joked and ordered an hour later,

"Coming to my show the 15th?" James asked

"You, coming to mine?" I smirked

"Yup" he smirked

"Then I'm going to yours" I smirked taking a sip of my water

"Oh let's go to the Apple Store" Kellan said and they gave us our food

"We're eating first" Taylor said

We paid for the food and got up,

"How much are you getting for the bag, shoes, and glasses?" Justin asked

"In all 6 (6 million)" I said putting my glasses on

"Nice" Taylor said putting on his glasses and walked outside to the screaming paparazzi, got in our cars and headed to the Apple Store

**Edward POV**

We were flipping through the T.V and landed on E! News,

"The stars were out and about today as reporters spotted Justin Bieber, Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner, James Tracker, and Isabella Swan at Papás eating, chatting, and laughing. The same restaurant Marc Jacobs, James Tracker, and Isabella Swan were seen at a few weeks ago. Take a look at Isabella's body guard decked out in Gucci shoes, watch, and sunglasses. They arrived at the Apple Store and left with a slew of Apple products" the announcer said

"In other news Justin Bieber, James Tracker, Kellan Lutz, and Taylor Lautner revealed their celebrity crushes and who do they all have in common? Isabella Swan, take a look" and then they showed a clip of them talking about her and their posters of her

"Is L-" and I changed the station and my phone rang; Bella


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

We were in the second row and the view was perfect I could see everything perfectly, and then the show started.

Isabella strutted onto the stage in huge Satin wings, she hit the end of the stage and posed she turned and strutted back she turned and winked and strutted off the stage.

Isabella came out in a set and there were two biker handle that emerged from the front of her panty, she gripped the handles and posed and strutted back off the stage, who came up with these designs?

A song started playing and we looked to the big screen and there was a picture of a baby and Candice came out, wow she kind of looks the same, they went through all the models then a picture came up of a baby in mid-step in those pajamas with the feet with a pacifier in hand, and Isabella came out.

Usher came out singing OMG for the last walk he sung while Adriana and Isabella came out side by side with Chanel and Candice behind them followed by the other Angels. When Isabella and Adriana passed by Usher on either side of him right on time he yelled, "Oh My Gosh" gesturing to Isabella and Adriana and everyone cheered.

I saw Isabella talking to Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, and James Tracker had one hand around her waist and the other in his pocket and Taylor Lautner had one hand a little above James's arm and his other hand holding his phone, Isabella had a hand on either of the small of their backs. Justin Bieber and Kellan Lutz walked over with Usher and they all started talking and Adriana, Chanel, and Candice walked over and we left.

**Time Skip**

We were playing videogames when my phone started playing Already Taken by Trey Songz; Bella

"Hi Bella" I answered

"Hey I'm coming over" she said

"Okay" and she hung up

"Bella's coming over" I said and they all smiled

"Yes I missed her talking to her on the phone isn't good enough anymore" Em said and I agreed and my phone vibrated; text

**Bella Text**

**Open the door – Bella**

I got up and held the door slightly open, I heard faint yells and the elevator ding and open I looked to see two huge guys, the elevator closed and I heard barking…dogs?

"Edward" one of them said and I nodded and opened the door wider and they walked in

"Ed what the hell?" Em asked as I closed the doors one of the big ones looked behind them and whispered something,

"It's okay Felix" someone said that sounded a lot like…Bella? He nodded and the two in the front stepped aside revealing…Bella!, Spendor and Bullet, there were two other big guys behind her,

"You know it's not polite to stare" she smirked sitting and the four big guys moved around her, Spendor and Bullet laid on the ground

"B-B-Bella" I stuttered

"Yes" she smiled

"Who are these guys?" Em asked still shocked

"That's Felix" she gestured to the tallest one out of the four and pure muscle probably three times the amount of muscle Em had, "Demetri "she gestured to a guy a little shorter than Felix and about two times as big as Em in muscle, "Jake" so this was Jake, she gestured to a tall, shorter than Felix but taller than Demetri, russet skinned guy probably three times bigger than Em in pure muscle, "and Seth" she gestured to the shortest out of all of the four but not by much, russet skinned guy probably two times bigger than Em in muscle, "my bodyguards" she said

"Why do you need body guards?" Jazz asked

"I don't know why don't you tell me Alice" Bella smirked

"Guys we were right I knew it, I knew it" Alice cheered, we were right? I mean I knew we were probably right but I was still shocked I can't believe my Bella was a lingerie model,

"Wait so you mean I have a room full of your posters…COOL" Em boomed

"Don't forget the game room" Alice chirped

"You know it is kind of cool" Jazz smirked

"So did you enjoy the show?" Bella asked

"How did you know we were there?" I asked finding my voice

"I'm the one that got the tickets and everything" she smirked

"You're the friend Esme was talking about?" Rose said

"Yeah she designed a couple of my houses" Bella said

"Does Carlisle know?" Jazz asked

"He's my personal doctor" she said and Jake leaned over and whispered something in her ear,

"Well I got to go. Bye guys" Bella said getting up and they left, we stood in silence for a few minutes my mind was racing was this the reason we weren't dating, but she knew that we suspected it, maybe she didn't want to start a relationship with secrets,

"I think it's ironic" Jazz said

"How?" Em asked

"She was our best friend who couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over and she always used to blush and know she models in lingerie and practically glides across the floor in and out of heels" Jazz said, "Plus she's the youngest, highest paid, and sexiest Victoria Secret's Angel and she'll probably win sexiest teenager for the second year in a row" he finished

"Not to mention we had her pictures in our rooms and game room and probably fanaticized about her more than once not knowing that our best friend" Em said

"She hasn't changed she's still down to earth she didn't act any different when she was around her bodyguards" Alice said and my phone went off; text

**Bella Text**

**Pack all ur things Alec's going 2 pick u guys up in 2 hours 0 Bella**

"Pack up Alec's picking us up in two hours" I said and we all scattered

**Time Skip**

We were driving right out of New York City and onto the highway and Em turned on the T.V,

"Isabella Swan and James Tracker were spotted at Soho with bodyguards insiders say they were laughing and the mood seemed flirtatious but friendly but not one kiss other than when they met up and gave each other the casual kiss on the cheek nothing to suggest that this wasn't just two friends having a good time" and he changed the station.

I looked out the window as we passed the paparazzi, we drove as we came to a huge gate with guards everywhere, Alec rolled down his window and stuck his hand out and the gates opened, he rolled his window up and pulled through. A huge Victorian Mansion came into view after 20 minutes on the way we passed several, loft sized houses probably where her workers lived. We got out the limo and Alec pulled off, I looked to my left and there were four Ashton Martins parked nearby,

"Hello I'm Heidi you must be the Cullen's and Hale's" a woman said she didn't look any younger than 30,

"Yes" Alice nodded

"Come with me let me show you around the house and to your rooms Isabella should be here soon" Heidi said we nodded and followed her, Bella's house was a bigger version of the one at Forks except she had pictures of her modeling, some with her and James and some with her and the other Victoria Secret Angels,

"Call me on the intercom if you need anything" she said walking away , Spendor and Bullet came running from inside the kitchen and I caught Spendor in mid-leap and sat and Bullet laid in my lap

**Time Skip**

I heard the door opening and Spendor and Bullet shot out my arms, the door opened and Bella walked in and caught Spendor in mid-leap and Bullet barked running around her, she slid her glasses up, smiled, and closed the door and hit the intercom,

"Thanks Heidi"

"You're welcome Isabella"

"Hi Bella Boo" Em boomed

"Hey Em" she said he got up and pulled her into a hug

"I missed you" Em said

"Em you just saw her at the pent house" Jazz said

"Yeah but that was for like ten minutes" Em said

"Don't worry Emmy Bear I missed you too" Bella smiled, Bella and Em's relationship was always weird they connected on a level no one understood, I was brought out of my musing after Jazz let Bella go

"You know that was quite a bombshell back at the pent house" I smirked pulling her into a hug

"I know" she smirked

"Now I'll be back I'm going to go take a shower" she said and she went upstairs


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Bella came down in short-shorts, a wife beater, and socks; we had all showered and changed,

"I suppose you have questions so ask away" Bella said heading toward the kitchen, we got up and followed and took seats in the bar stools,

"I thought you already graduated college" Alice said wait, what

"I did I could've been a pediatric surgeon" she said grabbing the ingredients for lasagna

"So why are you in high school?" I asked

"Trying to get an advanced regents diploma and my mom wanted me to have a "normal" junior and senior year or as close to normal as is possible" she smirked

"So why didn't you tell us?" Em asked

"I guess the opportunity never presented itself and I wasn't sure how you were going to react, then Esme called for the tickets so I just used that opportunity" she shrugged

"Does Charlie know?" Rose asked

"Yup" she smirked

"How did you get this job?" Jazz asked

"I was celebrating my graduation from college and I was planning on going back to high school to get my advanced regents diploma and Adriana spotted me while she was having lunch with the Victoria Secret's Talent scout and they caught me at the door when I was about to leave and gave me their card and 3 weeks later I had my first show modeling as the newest Victoria Secret's Angel" she smiled putting lasagna noodles to boil

"Want anything to drink?" she asked

"You got any soda?" Em asked

"How much do you make a year?" Alice asked

"On average 42 million" she shrugged non-chalantly; I almost choked on my soda

"Wow" Rose sputtered hitting her chest

"So what about you and James?" Alice asked

"Nothing we're really close we flirt but people say I'm the biggest flirt they know and everyone close enough knows we're not dating but tabloids keep inquiring that we do and our friends laugh at us for it but he's almost like a brother to me but you can't kill people for what they think" she shrugged, layering the lasagna. I was kind of surprised Rose didn't ask Bella to help her become a model but then I remembered Rose already had a shot at it and they said she was too short and she wasn't meant for modeling , she took it a little hard but then later agreed with them.

"So when do we leave?" Rose asked

"The 16th I have somewhere to be tomorrow night" she said putting the lasagna in the oven

"Where?" Em asked

"James's show" she said washing the things she used

"So what about you and Ed?" Jazz asked and everyone looked between the two of us

"You'll have to ask him that one" she smirked taking out a sauce pan

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"He knows" she said closing the fridge. I got off the counter and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and my chin rested in the crook of her shoulder,

"Would you Isabella Marie Swan do me the incredible honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes" she smiled, I spun her around and kissed her she was the best kisser I had ever kissed, we kissed until Em cleared his throat and we pulled apart,

"Is that what I think it means?" Alice cheered

"You're smart people you tell me I'm just the model" she smirked shrugging and we laughed.

We had dinner, Bella was a great cook, and we went to bed a couple of hours later, Bella and I lay in bed talking until we fell asleep.

I woke up to We Made You by Eminem and Bella stirred, she stretched and leaned over me and grabbed her phone and answered it. I drew lazy circles in the small of her back as she talked on her phone,

"Yeah I'll meet you" pause and I blew on the small of her back and she squirmed, "IHOP at 11" pause, I kissed her back and she reached her hand back and covered my mouth, "Love you too" she said hanging up and she turned to face me,

"Do you love me?" I pouted holding her in place which was straddled on my lap and her hands on either side of my head,

"No I'm _in _love with you" she smiled

"And I'm head over heels in love with you" I said pulling her down to kiss me, she pulled away and leaned farther up above me so her stomach was hovering above my face,

"Cynthia could you make breakfast for the guest I have brunch with James" Bella said

"Sure thing Isabella" I guess Cynthia said

"Thanks Cynthia" Bella said and I kissed her stomach

"You're welcome" and I kissed Bella's stomach again and she covered my mouth and reached for her phone,

"Jake" pause, "IHOP" pause, "Ok 10:30" pause, "bye" and she hung up

"Are you going to be gone all day?" I asked

"No" she said kissing me and she checked the time 9:00

"I got time" she said laying down on me

"Don't girls need forever to get dressed?" I said kissing the top of her head

"When you're a model the only thing that takes long is showering" she said

"What about clothes?" I asked

"Off the shoulder shirt, Dolce&Gabanna leather skinny jeans, Versace stilettos, bag glasses and watch" she said

"I'm impressed" I said

"Thanks" she said

**I in the Morning**

I lay in Bella's bed worried about her I knew she was okay but I still couldn't help but worry. I heard rustling and I opened my eyes to see the outline of Bella then the bathroom lights came on. I heard her take a shower and then she came out wrapped in a towel drying her hair and then she disappeared into one of her closets, she came out in a tank top and pajama bottoms,

"So how was the show?" I asked

"Great, I think I saw some underwear in there that I would love to see you in" she smiled then disappeared back into the bathroom,

"Oh really" I chuckled

"Yup" she said popping the "p"

"What about the after party?" I asked

"James is an idiot, but I love him and the usual dancing, Adriana, Chanel, and Candice were there" she yawned, I moved the sheet so she could get underneath it

"What time do we leave again?" I asked pulling her into me

"12" she said leaning into my chest

"Good night Bella, I love you" I said

"Good night and I love you to" she said turning her head and I kissed her and she snuggled back into her position and I drifted in my peaceful sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 12

**Edward POV**

We had already packed everything up, Bella packed only new clothes, she surprised each of us with Versace sunglasses, the guys with Versace and Rolex watches, and the girls with Versace and Gucci handbags.

"What was this exchange between James Tracker and Isabella Swan" the announcer and they showed a wink between James and Bella, "Insiders say Isabella and James danced the night away also dancing with other friends but not one lip-lock between the couple" I heard Bella grumble something about assholes and caught Spendor in mid-leap, the door opened and in walked Felix, Demetri, Seth, and Jake.

We got in a huge stretch limo and pulled off we went through the gate and the paparazzi was strewn outside the gate,

"I could get used to riding first class" Em said

"We're not riding first class Em" Bella chuckled

"Bells you can't fly coach they'll rip you apart" Em said worried about Bella's safety

"Em we're not riding coach I'm not suicidal" Bella smirked

"So how are we getting back to Forks?" Em asked

"Jumbo Jet" Bella shrugged

"How many do you have now?" Alice asked

"6" she shrugged I loved the way Bella knew what she had but she never tried to point it out, she waited until you asked and when she answered it was in a bragging type of way but a non-chalant way.

We pulled up to the airport and the paparazzi was everywhere,

"Pay attention we're going to move fast" Felix said and we waited until our bags were out and through security,

"Okay go" Jake said and he and Seth stepped out ahead of us and we all stepped out, when they said we were going to be moving fast they weren't exaggerating, we blurred through security getting a quick scan and frisk and we were in some private section and they brought Spendor and Bullet over to us. When Bella said jumbo she wasn't exaggerating either the jet was huge- Seth, Felix, and Demetri pulled their guns and checked the jet to see if it was clear, he gave a quick nod and we walked in with Jake behind us, we took our seats and Seth and Demetri checked the pilots and gave them the green light,

"Bye Popsicle" Jake said after the pilots went into the cockpit (LOL),

"Bye Jake" Bella said and he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head,

"Bye Popsicle" Seth, Felix and Demetri said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head,

"Take care of yourself okay" Jake said

"I will and see you on the 28th "she smiled and they left

"We are about to pull off Ms. Swan and guests so please buckle your seatbelts, Thank You" the pilot said, Bella strapped Spendor and Bullet in then herself, she leaned back and ran her hand through her hair,

"You are free to move about the cabin" he announced, we unbuckled and Bella unbuckled Spendor and Bullet and stretched,

"Oh you have an X-Box, Wii, and Play Station 3" Em squealed

"Knock yourself out big guy" Bella laughed,

"Just Dance" Rose cheered and Alice nodded lie a psycho pixie, they played on one T.V while Em and Jazz played Call of Duty on another T.V. I followed Bella to a bed and she laid down and grabbed a controller, I laid down next to her and we started playing Mortal Kombat. She was good and I thought I was good, Spendor and Bullet kept jumping every time I got hit which was a lot,

"This is not fair you got your whole pep rally thing going on over here" I whined when she kicked me in the head

"Don't hate the pep" she laughed and started kissing my neck

"How the fuck are you still fighting and you're not even looking" I said and moaned

"I can do that and a lot of things without looking" she purred against my neck, her lips brushing against my neck and I lost

"Cheater" I moaned

"Am I or are you letting something else control you right now" she purred

"No you *gulp* cheated" I said hoping she didn't notice the bulge in my pants

"No I think it's the other one" she purred eyeing my bulge

"You know I'm pretty sure there's a rule somewhere that says you can't do this" I pouted

"Um I don't see any" she purred

"They're right here" I said leaning over her

"I still don't see anything" she purred

"Right here baby" I said leaning in closer

"Right where?" she purred

"Right here" I said kissing her

Our make out session was cut short by Spendor and Bullet jumping on the bed.

We got off the plane and there was Charlie with hi Honda Pilot and Mom and Dad with Carlisle's Escalades,

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said pulling Bella into a hug

"Hey Dad" Bella said and he kissed her head

"You guys had a good time?" Charlie asked scratching behind Bullet's ear

"Yeah it was full of surprises" Rose said eyeing Bella and Bella winked

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves I'm going to be in the car" Charlie said putting Bella's luggage in the trunk, "Oh and Edward" Charlie said closing the trunk

"Yes sir" I said my heart speeding up

"You and I need to have a talk" he said

"Yes sir" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, he nodded and got in his car

"You told him?" I asked

"I tell him everything" she shrugged

"Everything?" I asked he was going to shoot me, if she told him that she gave me a lap dance when we played Truth or Dare

"Well almost everything" she chuckled and I let out another breath

"How are you Esme?" Bella smiled winking at me

"Wonderful dear" Esme said hugging Bella

"You know it's nice seeing you outside of the doctor's office sweetheart" Carlisle smiled hugging her

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Bella said hugging; Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Em and kissing Jazz and Em on the cheek and they blushed,

"Bye, see you tomorrow" I said pulling Bella to me

"See you tomorrow" she smiled and we put our foreheads together

"Tell Charlie I'm coming over tomorrow" I said

"Alright" she said and we kissed, we pulled apart and I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and nose and reluctantly let her go and she got in the car with Charlie

**Next Day**

A Mercedes Guardian pulled into the parking lot and parked where Bella usually parked, and out stepped Bell and I felt whole again, I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. The bell rung and we walked toward the school entrance,

"Hi Em" Bella smiled and he pulled her into a hug and she took his gum,

"Hi Baby Bells" Jazz said hugging her and she kissed his cheek

"Hi Alice" Bella said hugging Alice

"Hey Bella" Rose hugging Bella and Bella gave Em back his gum and another kiss on the cheek and she was finally back in my arms. We walked to her locker and went to our new lockers; I had my locker to the right of Bella, Em to the left, Rose to the left of Em, Alice to the right of me, and Jazz to the right of Alice,

"Coincidence, Magic, or Money?" she asked

"Money" I smiled and she laughed, I walked Bella to ELA and Em waved and grabbed her, I went to Trig with Rose and spent the whole class in a 6-way text between Rose, Jazz, Alice, Em, Bella, and I.

"Hi Edward you want to come over tonight?" Tanya said wiggling her eyebrows

"I don't think his girlfriend would approve of that" Rose said

"Who?" Tanya asked

"Bella" I smiled

"Come on Edward…"Tanya started

"Tanya we went through this already I'm sorry but I don't want you" I said and she huffed and turned around

**Lunch**

We were all sitting at a different table now that Bella sat with us…when she came to lunch; I put my arm around Bella's chair and pulled her legs into my lap,

"Bella let me ask you something; would you say your eyes are one of the most captivating things about you?" Alice asked

"Alice, really?" Bella laughed

"What kind of question is that Alice?" Jazz asked

"No seriously" Alice defended

"Okay yeah because of the whole hint of gold that shine brighter in the sun" Bella said

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Alice smiled

"Painfully" Bella smirked

"So what are you going to get me for Christmas Bells?" Em asked

"It's a surprise Em" Bella purred and Em blushed

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" I asked

"Yes, but I won't be here the 28th "she said

"When do you come back?" Rose asked

"January 3rd "she said

"So you won't be here for New Year's" Em sulked, I really wanted to have my New Year's kiss with Bella now I'm alone

"Neither will you, Esme and Carlisle are going to see the ball drop and I'm going to be at the Victoria Secrets New Year's Eve party" she said

"So we're coming with you?" Alice said a psychotic smile playing across her face,

"Yes" Bella said slowly

"Yeah" Alice squealed, and the bell rung Biology next

Mr. Banner was absent and the sub didn't care what we did as long as we weren't running around the room,

"Have you had any boyfriends before me?" I asked

"Yeah" she said flipping off a guy who was staring at her chest

"Who?" I asked glaring at a guy ogling at Bella

"James, Paul, Christopher, Josiah, Max, and Ethan" she shrugged so she did go out with James,

"Lucky number 7?" I smiled hopeful

"You know it" she smiled

"Sweetheart my eyes are up her" Bella purred and he turned around looking flustered,

"I leaned against the radiator in my seat and pulled Bella into my lap, the sub looked at us and smiled…weird.

**Time Skip**

Bella and I pulled into her driveway and got out Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway,

"Charlie comes home at six and sometimes later" Bella said walking up the steps,

"Tell me something" I said sitting on Bella's bed

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.342879…"she started

"I don't want to know the square root of pie" I laughed

"Okay, ask away" she called from her bottoms closet

"Where do you think I stand with you dad?" I asked

"Edward we grew up together he likes you he's probably just disappointed in you" she said coming out her closet in sweatpants and a bra, my eyes bugged out and she disappeared into another closet,

"Bella what happens when we graduate?" I asked I didn't want to lose her even if we still had a whole year because we were juniors,

"You still want to become and OBGYN?" she asked, people never took me seriously except for my family

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question" I aid

"I'm not going back to college so you my friend will be on your own with that one" she said

"So what about us?" I asked

"It's all up to you" she said and I nodded, I was going to marry her after I graduated from college it would be easier that way and less busy,

"Kiddo I'm home" Charlie yelled as we just finished our homework

"Hi Dad" Bella called as we came downstairs, he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Hello Edward" Charlie said shaking my hand his grip was looser but his muscles were scary,

"Hello sir" I said

"Edward don't worry you can call me Charlie we can talk once I change" Charlie said and I nodded, I followed Bella into the kitchen and she started pulling ingredients out the fridge, Bullet and Spendor ran in and I started playing with them and they started barking and rolling on their backs,

"Okay Edward living room" Charlie called, he was huge I could see where Bella got her height from he looked taller than Felix and looked like he was 4 times as big as Em in pure muscle, he was lethal and was always on cases in bigger cities in and out of Washington, all around scary not someone to be pissed off. I kissed Bella and walked into the living room, he took in a lazy boy and I sat across from him in one of the couches,

"Edward what exactly is your relationship with Bella?" Charlie asked I felt like I was bin interrogated

"Well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, so I'm her boyfriend" I said

"I understand that you've spent some time in Bella's bed" he inquired

"Yes when we stayed over, when everyone went to bed we would lie in her bed and talk about anything and everything and always ended up falling asleep" I explained

"Well what were doing before Bella came back has caused me some issues even though I watched you grow up" Charlie pointed out

"I know I wasn't thinking and I was in pain and I didn't know what to do so I tried to cover the pain and hide it" I said fixing Bullet in my lap he was dozing off

"As long as you know it was wrong, and your still okay in my book but I want you to treat my daughter with respect at all time and I'll know if you don't she tells me everything and if you're doing all these things to treat her like all the other girls or if you ever hurt her I will kill you" he said

"Thanks Charlie" I said, I was a little hurt he would think I would ever treat Bella with anything other than the respect she deserves but I understand why he would let me know he expected me to treat her with respect,

"Don't make me regret it son" Charlie said to me

"I won't" I said

"Kiddo I'll be downstairs" he called

"Sure, Sure" she called, I picked Bullet up and brought him to Bella's room where she was sitting in a chair that was suspended from the ceiling with a sleeping Spendor in her lap

"Bella?" I whispered

"Hmmm" she said opening her eyes

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing I was just meditating, clearing my mind" she smiled sliding out the chair, she put Spendor down in his doggy bed and I put Bullet in his

"So how did it go?" she asked lying down

"Good he still trusts me, said I'm still okay in his book, but if I hurt you in any way he was going to kill me" I said lying down next to her and brushing a lock of her hair out her face

"That definitely sounds like Charlie" Bella chuckled I pulled her closer chuckling and she rested her head on my chest,

"Bella after you graduate will your job be more or less hectic?" I asked

"Less, the only reason it seems so hectic now is because I have to travel from here to New York all the time" she said

"What about when I go to college?" I asked getting worried again

"What college do you want to go to?" she asked with a smile

"I have a good chance of getting into Harvard Med or Dartmouth" I said, I did all my work in school something all our family never slacked on plus Bella made me promise before she left

"Well I have houses in those states and it's not very far from New York" she said and poked my lip

"What was that?" I laughed and she took my keys out my pocket

"Could you get anymore random" I laughed

"Yup" she said popping the "p" and dropping my keys in her shirt

"Give me my keys" I laughed

"Make me" she stuck her tongue out

"Okay you asked for it" I said tickling her, she laughed which caused me to laugh, I never realized how breathtaking and hypnotizing her laugh really was

"O-O-Okay" she said through her laughs, I stopped and she leaped forward knocking us off the bed and we hit the floor with a muffled thud because her carpet was carpeted,

"Oh that's dirty" I said laughing as she lied on top of me

"You started it" Bella laughed

"You took my keys" I laughed

"Where's you proof?" she smiled

"It's in your shirt" I laughed

"I didn't know my shirt was your pants" she said taking my key out my pocket, my eyes bugged out and she winked,

"Sneaky" I said flipping us onto her back and I kissed her

"I'm going to go change" she said and I followed her into her closet, it was huge and she turned a corner,

"How don't you get lost in here?" I asked

"It's not that big the ones at my other houses are way bigger" Bella said walking to me as she buttoned the button on her True Religion skinny jeans and I followed her into her next closet,

"How can you find anything in here?" I asked looking around

"They're sorted by type of tops, like sweaters, tanks, corsets, you get the idea, and then there sorted by brand and then color" she said taking off her tank top and putting on a button up Hollister shirt, I followed her into her shoe closet…my eyes almost fell out my head she had heel, sneakers, and some flip flops it looked like a shoe store, they were all aligned on racks, Alice and Rose would have a field day, Bella grabbed a pair of pink stiletto's, the same shade as her shirt,

"You have way more heels than sneakers" I noted

"I don't wear flats like that" she smirked walking out and opened her armoire her draws slip out showing off a bunch of Gucci, Prada, Versace, Coach Chanel, and more – watches, sunglasses, and more, I looked at where Bella had her glasses…she had all kinds but my favorite were her reading glasses and her aviators she looked some damn sexy in them, I grabbed a pair of black Versace reading glasses,

"You really like seeing me in these don't you" she smiled

"Can you blame me" I said kissing her

"Mmmm, I guess not" she said sliding them on, she grabbed the keys to her Mercedes Guardian,

"Dad I'm dropping Edward off now" Bella called

"Okay bye Kiddo, bye Edward" Charlie called

"Bye Charlie" I said and we left,

We pulled into my drive way and got out.

"Come inside" I said pulling her with me and she locked her car

**Emmett POV**

The door opened and in walked Ed and Bella Boo,

"Hi Bella Boo" I boomed pulling her into a hug

"Hi Emmy Bear" she said and I blushed

"Hey Baby Bells, I thought you only wear your glasses in the house" Jazz said hugging her

"Ask Edward" she said hugging Alice and Rose and I raised an eyebrow, it was probably because Bella looked extra sexy in those types of glasses. She left 10 minutes later to feed Charlie and the dogs, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne,

"Hi Baby Bell" Jazz said answering his phone… that actually fit her like Pretty Girl Rock


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 13

**Bella POV (December 22****nd****)**

"Okay Isabella you're flying out June 20th for your photo shoots and commercials" Danielle said, that actually worked since school ended the June 17th

"Okay I need 5 extra tickets besides mine" I said texting James on my Evo while I talked to Danielle on my I-Phone,

"No problem they'll be there tomorrow morning" she said

"Thanks Danielle, bye"

"Goodbye Isabella" and I hung up

**Christmas Eve (December 24****th****)**

I finished packing and put everything in my Honda Pilot, I was staying over the Cullen's for Christmas like Jazz and Rose, Charlie was on another case and wouldn't be back in time for Christmas so we exchanged gifts already, Spendor and Bullet got in the back and I gave them a kiss on the head

"Wow that's a lot of presents" Edward smiled getting in the car,

"There are a lot of you" I purred pulling off

**Em POV**

The door opened and Ed and Bells walked in with presents and a suitcase, Spendor and Bullet trotted in behind them and Carlisle started playing with Spendor and Bullet. We spent the whole night watching movies and playing games it reminded me of when we were younger and Bells was still here and the funny part… the way we were sitting now was the way we sat back then, paired off but just less intimate, we were laughing so hard we were holding our sides and tears were rolling down our cheeks, Spendor and Bullet were smart they figured out where everything was in about two hours.

**Christmas Morning**

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 10:30 and I shot out of bed,

"Rose get up its Christmas" I boomed, she groaned and got up. I ran into Carlisle and Esme's room,

"Get up, Get up" I boomed bouncing on the bed until they got out the bed, I ran into Alice's room,

"Get up, Get up, come on" I boomed successfully getting them to wake up, I was about to run into Ed's room but I remembered how agitated Bells was when she woke up and hadn't had her coffee, I ran downstairs and saw Rose had started a pot of coffee,

"What about Ed and Baby Bells?" Jazz grumbled

"Coffee for Bells" I said jumping up and down,

"That's probably the safest way" Alice noted and it finally finished, I grabbed a mug, filled it up and ran upstairs as fast as I could, and opened Ed's door,

"Getup, Get up, Now" I boomed and they shot up, Ed growled but Bells looked like she was going to kill me,

"Coffee" I said when she got out the bed, she took it grumbling something about oversized teddy bear and being lucky,

"Smart" Ed said and we went downstairs

"Okay time to open presents" I boomed sitting by the tree.

**Time Skip**

I finally got to Bella's present and I grabbed the flattest one and opened it, it was an I-Pad custom made on the back was my face and in dark blue script it said, "Emmett D. Cullen",

"Thanks Bella" I grinned opening another one it was an X-BOX 360 she knew I had one so I took it out the box and almost fainted, my face was on the X-BOX and the controller had my names; Emmett, Em, and Emmy Bear all over it in script. I jumped up and grabbed Bells swinging her around.

**Jazz POV**

I opened my second present from Bella the first was an I-Pad like Em's, I opened my second present to see it was an acoustic guitar with Keith Urban's autograph, the third present was an electric guitar with Keith Urban's autograph on it,

"Thank you so much Baby Bells" I said hugging her

**Edward POV**

I opened my second present, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Em, Carlise, and Esme all got I-Pad's with our names and faces on the, I opened my next present... a piano seat, I took it out the box and the seat was autographed by Elton John, my mouth hung open and I looked between Bella and the seat,

"Thank you so much" I croaked hugging and kissing her

"I'm not done" Bella smirked and we looked at her

"Em" she said tossing him a small box

"Rose" she said tossing her a small box

"Jazz" she said tossing him a small box

"Alice" she said tossing her a small box

"Edward" she said tossing me a small box we looked between each other and opened the box and froze

**Em POV**

A Jeep, she got me a Jeep!

**Rose POV**

A Porsche, she got me a Porsche!

**Jazz POV**

A Ducati, she got me a Ducati!

**Alice POV**

A Porsche, she got me a Porsche!

**Edward POV**

A Ducati, she got me a Ducati!

"Thank you so much Bells" Em boomed

"Calm down Em I'm not done yet, here" she said handing us each an envelope, I opened it…tickets to Brazil!

"I'm done now" she smiled

"Thank you so much Bells" Em boomed pulling her into a hug

"Thank you, Thank you" Alice yelled pouncing on them

"Thank you" Jazz said joining

"Thank you so much" Rose said joining the group

I waited until they stopped hugging her and I got up and pulled her into a hug,

"Thank you so much" I said

"You're welcome" she smiled, I leaned down and kissed her


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 14

**Edward POV (December 17****th****)**

We were packing to leave for an eleven hour flight to New York (time is made up), we all ended up packing new clothes since we went shopping yesterday in Seattle, Bella had to keep her sunglasses on the whole entire time,

"Bella what time are we leaving?" Alice yelled

"3" she called

"So we get there 7 in the morning" Alice called

"Carlisle and Esme should be arriving in an hour" Jazz called

"Bells I bet you can't beat me in a race from the kitchen to my room and back in your heels" Em boomed, I looked at Bella's heels and my eyes grew wide, she took them off and looked at the bottom and slid them back on,

"You're on" she yelled

"Yeah" Em boomed

"What" I yelled

"Don't worry running in these are like running in heels, natural" Bella said kissing me

"Em no you guys aren't doing this" Jazz, Alice, and Rose yelled

"I'm fine" she yelled, it was no use they were both stubborn and we knew that

"Em I swear to God if she gets hurt I'll beat shitless then set you on fire in a tub of gasoline" I growled getting up

"Rules are no pushing, skipping steps is allowed in any form, and no tripping" Alice growled and they nodded

"On your mark, Get set,…Go" and they shot off, Bella took the steps 4 at a time reaching the top of the steps in 3 quick graceful strides, Em took about 3 steps at a time, I saw them turn to the direction of Em's room with Em about 7 steps behind her. Bella came back running faster than before on the far side of the wall which would take her longer to get to the steps, Em got to the steps and Bella…jumped sailing over Em's head and landed on the balls of her feet, Em ran down the steps, and Bella ran into the kitchen laughing, not a bead of sweat on her head and she wasn't breathing hard either,

"Holy shit" we all yelled as she laughed grabbing a bottle of water

"Damn long ass legs" Em laughed grabbing a bottle of water

"How the hell did you skip 12 steps in 3… in heels" Rose yelled

"More importantly how did you jump over Em and 12 steps in what 4 inch stilettos?" Alice yelled

"I don't really know" Bella said pausing

"What?" I asked

"Yeah I don't know I mean I've done it before but I don't know how" she shrugged

"You're impossible" Jazz laughed

"Oh let's go out to eat" Rose said

"Where?" Em asked

"At le Beast" Rose said, we agreed and went to shower

Bella came out the shower in a blue lace set with wet hair that stuck to her body,

"You should really stop staring its not polite" she purred

"I don't think I am polite" I said finishing the buttons on my shirt, as usual I sagged my pants and buckled it with a belt, and black and blue Nike Dunks. Bella grabbed a pencil and wrapped her hair on it until it was in a bun, she pulled on a black and blue plaid boyfriend shirt, she pulled on a pair of black 7 jeans, and black and blue Versace stilettos (Alice was making all the couples match),

"Black or Blue?" Bella said holding up two Versace reading glasses

"Black" I said, she slid on the black Versace reading glasses and grabbed a blue Versace clutch,

"Guys come on" Alice yelled, Spendor and Bullet ran off

"Em drop us at my house real quick I'm not taking my Honda" Bella said, we got in the Em's jeep. We pulled up to Bella's house, Bella and I got out and went upstairs to Bella's room, she grabbed a pair of keys and we went to the garage. We pulled out her garage in a black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport and we all pulled off. Bella slid the pencil out her hair and her hair dropped in beautiful natural curls

"What would you rather… go on a date with that Mike kid or a date with that Ben kid?" I smirked

"I'd rather die" she said shaking her head

"That bad, why?" I laughed

"Mike is one of the biggest pervs I know and I don't think I could stomach one of Ben's pimples" she said and we both shivered

"What would you rather…get hit by a motorcycle or a car?" she smirked

"A car more money when you sue" I laughed

"Most embarrassing thing that happened to you" she said raising her eyebrow

"My dad walked in on me me stepping out the shower" I laughed

"If that's not a Kodak moment then I don't know what is" she laughed

"Ha, Ha, Ha what about you" I smirked

"My dad walked in on me talking to myself" she laughed

"About what?" i laughed

"Talking animals" she laughed as we parked

"Seriously" I laughed getting out the car and opening the door for Bella.

**Waiter POV**

Ride it by Ciara started playing, I had just finished my table when the door opened and in walked this hot pixie like girl, a tall solider like boy, a big burly dude, a hot blonde, a tall bronze haired dude, and the sexiest dick hardening brunette I've ever seen, I walked over to the group before anyone else could and I saw a few waiters scowl at me,

"Welcome to le Beast I will be your waiter for tonight my name is Mathew" I started trying to check out the brunette but the penny head guy kept blocking me, "Follow me" I said carrying them to an empty table, "I'll give you some time to look at the menu" I said and walked away heading straight for the kitchen,

"Yo guys check out table number 7" I said

"Why?" Simon asked

"Just go" I growled

"Fine table 7, yeesh" he said and they went outside, they came back in with their mouths hung open,

"She's hot" Chris said

"Which one?" I asked

"The blonde" Joshua said

"No you idiots the brunette" I hissed

"What?" they said, idiots

"Come on, follow me" I said we walked by the table and stopped,

"No look towards the corner" I said

"Holy shit she's hot, I mean like really hot" they said, I nodded and went to go see if they were ready to order


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

We got off the Jet to see Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri walked over to us, we walked over to the limo while the paparazzi did what the paparazzi did so well, we got in the limo and pulled off. We spent the ride joking, Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri were hilarious add in Bella and we had tears running down or cheeks within half an hour.

**Next Day**

"James and Timmy are coming over" Bella said walking into the living room and I pulled her into my lap,

"Isabella Swan was seen coming off one of her jets yesterday with 5 unknown people who are they and what are they to Isabella?" Bella changed the station to Wipeout mumbling something about they don't need to know, I massaged the small of Bella's back with the pads of my thumbs and she arched her back and I noticed something black, I pushed down the waist of her jeans to see a tattoo of a swan with a vine on either side of it that travelled for about 3 centimeters,

"You never told me you had a tattoo" I said kissing it

"You never asked" she smirked

"You have a tattoo" Em boomed

"Yeah"

"Can I see?" Em begged

"No, this one is from and me alone" I said kissing the tattoo and around it

"Oh come on" Em whined and the door opened, Jake, Seth, Felix, Demetri, James, and I guess Timmy walked in,

"Hey Baby Girl" James said hugging Bella

"Hi Bella" the other guy said hugging her,

"James, Timmy this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward" she said and we shook their hands

"Sup so which one of you is dating my Baby Girl" James smirked

"I am" I said

"Congrats man but I'm telling you now hurt her and I know people" he said and I nodded

"You want something to drink?" Bella asked

"Thanks" James smiled

"Sup big man" James said pounding with Em

"Hi Rosalie" he smiled shaking her hand

"Sup Jasper" he said pounding with Jazz

"Hi Alice" he said and shook her hand, Timmy was doing the same thing

"Edward let me tell you something" James said pounding with me, all I saw was a green blur and his face was gone I looked down and he was on the floor with a wet dish rag on his face,

"What the fuck?" I said

"Ouch Baby Girl that hurt" James laughed taking the dish rag off his face, Bella just came out the kitchen looking as innocent as ever,

"Did you throw that?" Em asked

"Yeah" Bella smirked taking the dish rag and giving James the coke and a kiss on the cheek and I pulled her into my lap,

"Oh Bella you got yourself one piece of eye candy right there" Timmy said…wait, what he was gay?

"And the big one and soldier boy could join the club too" Timmy said, I pulled Bella closer to me, Em pulled Rose closer, Jazz pulled Alice closer, and James moved closer to Bella and I,

"Back off Timmy he's taken" Bella smirked no doubt noticing our movements and I kissed her back

"Hell there's nothing wrong with noticing" he said and we all shifted closer to a female, Jake and the others were on the other side of the room.

"So where are you going to be the New Year's Eve?" James said desperately trying to change the subject

"Lance and I are going to see the ball drop and you" he said

"I'm going to the Victoria Secret's party" James smirked, high fiving Bella

**New Year's Eve**

I got dressed in a black Gucci dress pants, black Gucci socks, blue Armani button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, black Gucci dress shoes, and a blue face Rolex (outfit on profile), I ran my hand through my hair and it was perfect for once in my life.

Bella came out the bathroom in a black and blue lace set, she got dressed in a blue Versace curve hugging dress that stopped mid-thigh, black and blue Versace stilettos, a silver necklace that dipped into her cleavage, silver dangling earrings, a black and silver watch, and sex hair she grabbed her phones in black and blue cases and put them into her black Versace clutch with a silver clasp,

"You look breathtaking" I whispered kissing her

"You don't look too bad yourself" she purred kissing me, we went downstairs and left.

We pulled up to the carpet, the paparazzi was everywhere taking pictures of celebrities, Victoria Secret's Angels, and their dates. Alec came around and opened the door and Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri stepped out leaving Jazz, Alice, Em, Rose, Bella, and I, Jazz stepped out followed by Alice then Em and Rose. I stepped out as they snapped pictures of us but none of us seemed nervous it actually felt normal which was actually weird, Bella stepped out and they went wild yelling her name to get her attention, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she placed her hand just above my butt and they yelled a little louder asking questions like is that your boyfriend, or are you guys an item. We walked along the carpet taking pictures, James walked over to us and said hi to Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice, he came up to us and pounded with me and kissed Bella on the check and she returned it , he put his arm above mine around her waist and turned to take some more pictures. We walked into the club and the D.J spotted us and Pretty Girl Rock came on,

"Isabella's in the house" he yelled into the mike and everyone cheered, we walked over to the V.I.P section and slid into one of the booths, Adriana Lima, Chanel Iman, and Candice Swanepoel came over,

"Bella I missed you" Candice smiled hugging Bella and she went down the line,

"Guys I'd like you to meet my friends from Forks" Bella smirked at Candice who was eyeing Jazz, Em, and I, "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" she said and we gave a small wave when she said our names

"Hi nice to meet you" they said shaking our hands and they slid into the both with us

"You three look like brothers and sisters" Candice said gesturing to Alice, Em, and I

"Yeah" Em grinned

"And you two look like twins" Chanel said gesturing to Rose and Jazz

"Yup" Jazz said popping the "p"

"Emmett and Rosalie look like their dating" Adrian inquired and I heard Bella whisper a small Oh god and I smirked and she pinched me

"Yeah" Rose said

"And Alice and Jasper look like they're dating" Chanel inquired and figured what out what they were doing

"Guilty" Alice smiled

"So what are you two doing?" Adriana inquired and all three turned to us

"I don't know you tell me" Bella purred taking a sip of her drink

"Dating" Candice smiled

"Yup" I smirked popping the "p"

"I can see it you guys look perfect together" Adriana smiled and When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls started playing

"Come on" Candice smiled pulling Chanel, who pulled Adriana, who pulled Bell and they all went to the dance floor and started dancing, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, and I all got up and followed them as they started dancing bumping and grinding as they hit the floor,

"Now where going to take it nice and slow so grab that special person in your life and if you don't got one get off the floor" and Bella grabbed my hand and that made me fell whole to know I was her special person and that she was my one and only, Jazz pulled Alice onto the floor, and Em pulled Rose onto the floor as Lost Without You by Robin Thicke started playing, Bella put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist as we danced.

"Pump it back up now" the D.J yelled after the song ended and Go Girl by Ciara started playing and we all started dancing as we bumped and grinded to the beat, Bella and I danced with others the others just having fun then Like a G6 by Far East Movement came on,

"Mind if I cut in" James said and I nodded

"Come on" Chanel said and started dancing it was friendly but not too friendly like James and Bella the song changed, then Justin Bieber came over,

"Sup you're Isabella's boyfriend right" he said

"Yeah" I said pounding with him then Taylor Lautner, Kellan Lutz, Robert Pattinson, and Kristen Stewart came over and said hi,

"Congrats man she's a treasure" Taylor smiled and I smirked and nodded, they went over to say hi to Em and the others.

"Yo mind if I get a dance?" Justin asked

"Knock yourself out" I said and he smiled

Bella danced with everyone except Robert so far and they all respected me enough to ask

"Mind if I dance?" Robert asked, cross him off the list

"Go ahead" I said

"Want to dance?" Kristen asked

"Yeah" I said and I started dancing with her, the sing finished and Robert and I switched and I got Bella back and I pounded with him, and Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls pounded through the speakers,

"Damn now I know why you don't sweat that easy" I yelled over the music kissing her

"I leave these things two pounds lighter" she laughed kissing me

"My turn" Em said and we switched partners and Rose and I started dancing, Jazz switched with Em and now Em was dancing with Alice and Jazz was dancing with Bella, I finally got Bella back and Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls came on and Bella and I bumped and grinded. We all went to sit after the song was finished and James, Adriana, Justin, Taylor, Kellan, Chanel, and Candice joined us and we joked and laughed until 11:29 and everyone got up and I looked at Bella,

"We spend the last half an hour of the year dancing" I smirked and Jazz, Alice, Rose, Em, and I got up and danced the night away.

"One minute to bye, bye 2008 and hello 2009" the D.J yelled interrupting Viva la Vida by Coldplay as we danced

"30 seconds" he yelled as we danced

"15 seconds" he yelled and he put up the ball dropping in Times Square on a huge big screen

"10 seconds" he yelled as we danced

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year's" we yelled as confetti rained from the ceiling and every couple kissed including Bella and I and for once since I was 14 and hopefully for the rest of my life I started the New Year right.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 16

**Edward POV**

I woke up and felt Bella stretch under my arms, last night was great when we got home from the party we were all tired, Bella and I showered and changed, by the time we were comfortable and our heads hit the pillow we were gone.

"Good morning" I smiled kissing Bella

"Mmmm morning, I need my coffee" she groaned, she got up and I went downstairs to a pot of coffee, breakfast, and a not; Enjoy – Cynthia. I smiled and poured a cup of coffee and went back upstairs just in time to see Bella come out the bathroom and I handed her the coffee,

"Cynthia?" she smile me and I gave her the note, she smiled, kissed me, then took a sip of her coffee and I went to wash my face and heard Bella thank Cynthia

"You had fun last night?" Bella smiled as I took a sip of her coffee

"That's one of the best workout I've ever gotten" I smiled flexing my muscles, I might not be as big as Em but I was ripped plus I had 8-pack while Em and Jazz had 6-packs

"You haven't seen anything yet, plus it builds your stamina for more vigorous activities" she purred in my ear leaving me hot and flustered, we walked downstairs to see Em and the others helping themselves to breakfast,

"Best party ever Bella Boo" Em boomed eating a piece of bacon

"I think I lost 10 pounds last night" Jazz smiled taking a sip of coffee

"That was fun and all your friends are really down to earth and not stuck up" Alice smiled

"I'm glad you guys get along" Bella said sitting down and I put a plate in front of her

"Thank you" she smiled kissing me and Jazz turned on the T.V

"The stars turned out for the Victoria Secret's New Year's Eve party and who flopped the styles and who came out triumphant" they went through all the worst dressed first and the onto the best dressed which Jazz, Alice, Em, Rose, Bella, and I made it onto, "Who were these 5 people with Isabella Swan at the party were they the same ones that got off the jet with Isabella?" they put our pictures from the airport with the ones from the party, "Yes they are, insiders say they are friends of young Isabella and we move onto best dress couple" and Bella and I won, "Yes people Isabella Swan and mystery man here who is quite the catch are dating insiders say that when they hit the one on the countdown mystery man and Isabella were seen kissing I guess the rumors of James of James and Isabella are false and if I do say so myself he's quite the looker Isabella has a remarkable taste in men" and the phone rang

"Hello" pause, "Yeah" pause, "See you tomorrow" and she hung up

"We're going out tomorrow with James, Adriana, Chanel, and Candice" Bella said

"Alright" I said kissing her

"Where are we going?" Em asked

"Soho then to Papás restaurant "she said

"When we get back you and I are going out for a private dinner" I said

"I'd like that" she smiled kissing me, I got up to put the plates in the dish washer and Spendor and Bullet made their way into Bella's lap

"Hey what about back home I'm pretty sure even they'll know by the time we get home" Em said

"I know I'll be used to it and if it gets too much Jake and the others will come down so I'm okay" Bella said sitting on the floor so Bullet and Spendor could both lie in her lap more comfortably

"You really need to lay off the Beggin' Strips" Bella said playing with Bullet he had gotten bigger much larger than Spendor now,

"What happens if they call the paparazzi?" Alice asked

"Not much of a difference" Bella said swooshing Spendor and putting him on Bullet's head and Spendor just rolled off onto Bella's chest a put his head between her cleavage,

"Perv" Bella laughed picking him up and he covered his face with his paw and Bella put him on her stomach and he rolled over onto his back and Bella started scratching both Bullet and Spendor's stomach.

**Next Day January 2nd **

I got dressed in black Levi Skinny Jeans that I sagged showing off black and green Polo boxers, I kept it under my butt with a green American Eagle cargo belt, a green Polo shirt, black and green Nike Air Max Wavy's, a black with a green face G-Shock, a black leather jacket, a black Polo scarf with a green horse, and black Polo aviators and I grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my front pockets.

Bella got dressed in True Religions, Gucci belt, a grey curve hugging V-neck sweater, black Valentino ruffled ankle boots, hoop earrings, a silver necklace, a Chanel watch, black leather jacket, a grey scarf, and black and grey Versace shades, she grabbed her black Versace bag and put her phones in and we left taking different cars.

We parked and got out and I saw a few of the paparazzi run onto the curb across from us getting people's attention and Bella and I got out,

"Isabella over here" they yelled and people looked at us and started taking pictures and I held her hand,

"This is crazy" I whispered in her ear and she laughed

"You haven't seen anything yet" she purred in my ear and I laughed, we crossed and started walking down the street with the paparazzi running everywhere trying to get the perfect angle

"Look at them go" Em whispered

"OMG its Isabella Swan" someone screamed and Bella flashed a smile and waved

"OMG that's the mystery guy he's even hotter in person" some girl yelled, we laughed and I waved

"I like that name" I whispered in Bella's ear she laughed and her phone started ringing

"Hello" pause, "Hollister" pause, "You guys just walked in?" pause, "We'll be there in two minutes" pause, "bye" and she hung up and we walked to the Hollister store

"Hey Baby Girl" James smiled hugging Bella

"Sup" he said pounding with me

"Let's go to Papás then to a movie and then to Juniors" James offered and we agreed

"Alright meet you there" Bella said and we all walked out and the paparazzi started taking more pictures.

We walked into Papá restaurant,

"Isabella" someone yelled

"Papá" she smiled hugging Bella,

"Come the usual seats?" he said, I didn't know if it was a question or a statement and he took us to a huge booth.

"We should go to Rio this summer after the 4th of July" Adriana said

"Are we still going to Forks for the 4th of July?" Chanel asked

"Yeah" Bella

"So we are going to Rio" Candice said

"Yeah but like the week after" Chanel said

"Who's house?" Bella asked

"Yours" Adriana said

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked

"What's playing?" James asked

"Hold on" Bella said taking out her phone

"Comedy" Jazz said

"Bride Wars, Hotel for Dogs, Paul Blart, Marley and Me, or Yes Man" Bella said

"Paul Blart" James said and we agreed

"We got an hour before the previews" Bella said and we relaxed talking and joking.

We pulled up to the IMAX theatre and the paparazzi did what the paparazzi did best while we got our tickets and grabbed snacks. The theatre sent us in early into a different theatre in order to avoid getting attacked; we went all the way to back because those to be honest were the best seats in a movie theatre. After the movie we slipped out the back door and right into our cars and headed to Juniors.

"Isabella was spotted holding hands with mystery man and friends behind he's quite the dresser and looking quite good not to mention Isabella in Versace and Valentino. They later met up with James, Adriana, Chanel, and Candice and were seen at this restaurant laughing and having a good time and even caught a lip lock between Isabella and mystery man. They were also seen going to the IMAX theatre but we lost them coming out. But not to fear we picked them back up at Juniors having dinner and count them please; 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 different times Isabella and mystery man were caught on video kissing it seems that it is safe to say Isabella Swan is dating mystery man. So who is mystery man and does he have a brother?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

Bella, Spendor, Bullet, and I got on one of Bella's jet; we were going to New York for the Victoria Secret's Valentine's Day show, Em and the others were flying down in 3 days.

We landed and as usual Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri were waiting on us, they walked over to us and we walked to the limo with paparazzi swarming around trying to take pictures, Spendor and Bullet were the first to get in the limo by Bella and I then came Jake and the others.

I checked the time after we got to the house; 10 in the morning,

"It's early I'm going to take a nap" Bella smirked walking up the steps

"I second that" I said following her up the steps

I woke up around 4 to see Bella come out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her hair stuck to her skin and I had to will myself to calm down,

"You couldn't wait for me" I pouted my voice was a little huskier than what would pass off as the way you sounded when you woke up,

"Next time be awake" she purred walking into her closet, I needed a cold shower you have no idea how much pain your dick is in when there is a sexy model that you're in love with fresh out the shower in her closet and you can't do anything about it because she'll mess with your head

"You know that's not fair" I said when she came out in a white lace set, God kill me now

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she purred coming out in cargo short-shorts

"Why?" I asked

"Why, What?" she smirked knowing exactly what I was talking about

"Why do you torture me?" I asked getting out the bed and fixing the bed

"Because" she purred and I trapped her against the door jam

"Because, what?" I said kissing the pulse on her neck and she let out a small moan

"Because, I enjoy it" she smirked kissing my neck and I let out a low moan and I pushed my erection up against her stomach,

"You should take a cold shower" she purred giving me a kiss and wiggling out of my grip

"I don't want to" I whined grabbing her waist she turned around with a little mischievous glint in her eyes, she kissed me and pushed me through the door of the bathroom, I held her waist and let her walk me back. We somehow ended up in the bathroom and she pulled away,

"Cold shower" she smirked strutting away, I groaned, all I've been doing was taking cold showers since Bella came back.

"Hello?" pause, "Okay" and Bella hung up and Bella turned on the T.V.

"It's official Isabella Swan for the second time in a row won sexiest teenager of 2008" and my eyes bugged out

"Yes" Bella cheered jumping

"Congrats baby" I smiled picking her up and swinging her around while I planted a kiss on her luscious lips,

"Thanks" she smiled and we fell into a quick make out session, we pulled apart and looked back at the T.V.

"How do you feel about Isabella's win?"

"Congrats Baby Girl, I mean look at her how does she not win she's breathtaking, there's literally nothing that's not sexy about her" James smiled while they showed pictures of Bella's modeling

"He's right" I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin in the crook of her neck and kissing her neck

"About what?" she purred

"Everything, especially the part about you being breathtaking" I smiled rooking her from side to side

"Thank you" she smiled leaning back and kissing me

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" she smiled kissing me again

"So James maybe you can clear a few things up for us and other Isabella Swan fans out there"

"I'll try my best" James smirked

"Is Isabella dating this young man?" and they showed my picture

"Yeah he's a great guy they have a lot in common" James smiled nodding

"So can you tell us who these 4 young people are?" showing a picture of Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Em

"That's his brother and sister, she's his brother's girlfriend and he's her twin and her boyfriend" James said pointing to each of them

"What no names?"

"That's Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper" James said pointing to each of them once again

"Can we have a name for mystery man?" showing my picture again

"Edward" James said

"No last names?"

"My lips are sealed" he smiled

**Valentine's Day**

I woke up and slid out of bed and went downstairs, I grabbed the flowers I had asked Heidi to get me since I never got to leave the house yesterday besides the paparazzi would have blown my cover, I had ordered them and asked Heidi to pick them up. I went upstairs again and took a white satin box out its hiding place and walked over to Bella, I was lucky the floor was carpeted,

"Shit" I hissed out low, I forgot the coffee, I hid the things again and mad dash for the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug I hid that read, "Isabella be my Valentine –Edward" I poured the coffee, thank you Cynthia. I went upstairs as fast as possible; I grabbed the roses and the satin box and hid them behind my back,

"Bella wake up" I whispered… nothing

"Bella wake up" I said louder kissing her and she woke up,

"Yes" she answered tiredly, I gave her the coffee in a way so she could read what it said, and I saw her eyes graze over it and smile

"Awe thank you" she smiled kissing me

"I'm not done" I smiled and she raised her eyebrow at me while she took of her coffee

"Here" I smiled giving her the roses; she smiled and took the card out,

"To Isabella my everything, I love you and hope you feel the same way, my other half. Forever yours, Edward" she smiled while she read aloud

"Thank you and I do love you" she said kissing me

"One more thing" I said taking out the box and opened it, it was a swan on a silver necklace and on the back was engraved, "Cullen & Swan" she smiled while I put it around her neck, I pulled back and smiled contently before kissing her,

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" I said kissing her, she got up and went to one of her closets; she came out with a Dre Beats box and a black satin box,

"Here" she smiled handing me the Dre Beats, I opened it they were custom made blue, green, and grey Dre Beats Solos, my 3 favorite colors, and on the inside of the head band in elegant script it read "I & E"

"Thank you" I said kissing her, she gave me the second box, I opened it… they were cufflinks that read I, E, or both

"Thank you" I smiled kissing her

"I love you" I said kissing her

"I love you too" she smiled kissing me back

**Time Skip**

I got dressed in grey Chuck Taylors, black 7 jeans that I sagged showing off grey boxers, I held my pants under my butt with a grey Gucci belt with a huge buckle, a grey V-neck muscle shirt, a black G- shock, and a black motorcycle jacket (outfit on my profile).

I gave Bella a quick kiss before she had to go another way with the other models; the paparazzi took pictures of us as we went in and I stuck my hands in my front pockets and continued on my way.

"Sup man" James said pounding with me

"Nothing much" I smirked

"Sup Edward" Justin said pounding with me

"Hey Edward" Kellan said pounding with me

"Sup" Taylor said pounding with me

"Bloody paparazzi" Robert said his English accent pounding with me and we wall went to sit and the show started.

Bella came out with white cupid wings, blood red and white stilettos, and a red lace set; she strutted down the runway and winked she continued down drawing a huge heart she hit the end, posed pouting and biting her lip, she turned and started strutting down the runway she looked back and winked before disappearing behind stage.

The show was great as the last of the models disappeared backstage to get ready for the after party and music played as we all left; James, Taylor, Kellan, Justin, Robert, and I all went into a different section to wait for Bella, Adriana, Candice, and Chanel. They all came out wearing almost identical red Versace dresses' that hugged every curve and stopped mid-thigh, they also wore red and white Jimmy Choos and we left for the after party.

**Time Skip**

"Isabella's boyfriend was at Victoria Secrets Valentine's Day special to support girlfriend Isabella, Edward chose to go casual with Chuck Taylors and Jeans. Insiders say that Edward seemed awe struck at the after party, well Edward you better get used to it because your girlfriend is the Worlds as of today Sexiest Teenager alive for the year 2008"

"Yes" Bella cheered


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Inspired by Isabella being a model fan fictions

This is an all human fan fiction

Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

It was Bella's off season which meant she wouldn't be travelling as much just for the monthly photo shoot for the Victoria Secret's monthly catalog.

"Mom, Dad" I yelled running downstairs

"In here son" Dad yelled, he sounded like he was in his study, I ran into his study and Mom was in there too sitting on the corner of his desk

"Can I get my ears pierced?" I asked and they took in a deep breath

"If we say yes is that the only thing you'll get pierced?" Mom asked

"Yes everything is to gothic, gross, or would just look gay on me" I said

"Both or one?" Dad asked

"Both"

"Yes you may" Dad said and Mom nodded in agreement

"Thanks" I grinned giving Mom a kiss on the head and ran out the room, I ran into my room to change and called Bella,

"Hi Edward" Bella answered

"Hi babe, guess what" I smiled pulling on my shirt

"What?" she asked and I could tell she was smiling, the dogs were barking in the background

"What?" she asked

"I'm getting my ears pierced" I smiled that lopsided grin that was reserved only for Bella

"Both?" she said it sounded like she was clarifying instead of asking

"Yeah, do you want to come?" I asked fixing my pants

"Yeah" she said

"Alright I'll come pick you up" I smiled grabbing my keys

"Ok, bye" she said and hung up

I went to my bathroom and took two Aspirins and left to pick Bella up.

We pulled up to the cleanest tattoo shop in Seattle.

I sat in the chair and a big guy came up to me with his equipment, I had picked a gold stud earring with 4 prongs, and a square cut diamond. He took the seat next to me eyeing Bella the whole time, I cleared my throat and he looked away and went back to work marking my ears. He put a clamp on my left ear and I felt a light shooting pain then it was gone and there was a slight throbbing. He cleaned it, put in my first earring, and cleaned it again. He did the same to my right ear and then told me the proper steps to taking care of the piercing to avoid any infections.

"Did you get your tattoo before or after you became an Angel?" I asked as we drove back from the tattoo parlor

"Before" she said smirking at me, "You know those fit you" and I gave her that lopsided grin that was reserved for only Bella, we pulled up into Bella's driveway and spent a good 20 minutes in a heated make out session.

"I'm home" I called closing the door behind me

"Let me see" Alice yelled charging down the steps like the crazed pixie she is

"See what?" I asked playing dumb

"Your earrings, stop playing dumb" she said and Em came down the steps

"Where's Bells?" he asked

"At her house" I said

"Awe man I didn't get to see her today" Em whined looking at my ears

"Call her" I suggested I mean that's what I was going to do after I ate; I was going to talk to her while I took a shower so I could mess with her head… I wonder if I could spend the night

"Where is Mom and Dad?" I asked looking around

"They went out to eat" Alice said and I pulled out my phone while I went to my room to pack some clothes, and called Carlisle,

"Hello?" Dad answered

"Dad, can I spend the night at Bella's?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" he said

"Okay, thanks and enjoy your dinner" and I hung up and called Bella,

"Yeah" Bella answered and I heard the water turn off, Oh God she's wet in her shower, focus Edward

"Edward, I have clothes on now" Bell smirked and I could just imagine the smirk on her face

"Ha, ha, can I spend the night?" I smirked

"Yeah" she said and I heard ruffling, towel she's still naked, come on focus

"Alright see you in a couple of minutes" I gulped

"Mmhmn, bye" she purred

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you too" she purred hanging up and I went downstairs

"Where are you going?" Em asked

"I'm spending the night at Bella's" I said

"Let us drop you off so I can see her?" Em begged

"Sure" I said and they cheered

**Monday Morning**

Bella came out the shower while I was putting on my clothes, wrapped in a towel,

"Why do you do this?" I groaned

"What it's not my fault you can't control your hormones she smirked disappearing into her closet

"But you're using them against me" I whined and she came out her closet in a lace set and jeans

"Am I, it's not my fault you have psychotic hormones" she purred

"You are going to give me blue balls one day" I said shaking my head as she came out her closet in fuck me heels, and I trapped her against the door jam

"Believe me" she purred slightly rubbing her knee against my erection, "I won't let that happen" I knew she was smirking when my eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a small moan,

"I hope so" I said when I could form coherent sentences

"You should" she purred rubbing her leg against my erection again

"Yeah" I said when I came back to Earth

"Yeah" she purred and I kissed her, she pulled away and checked her watch

"Don't want to be late" she purred wiggling out my grip, and grabbing her purse and shades, I stood there with a pout on my face and she gave me hard kiss and pulled my by the pants loop

Bella and I pulled up to the school in Bella's Ashton Martin and got out.

"Dude you got your ears pierced?" Jazz said looking at them

"It fits you" Rose smiled

**Biology**

Mr. Banner was absent again so we were practically having a free period. The substitute we had was the same substitute she didn't care what we did as long as we weren't going crazy. I pulled Bella into my lap and Tanya came over, her boyfriend; Travis, was absent and all her friends or whatever you wanted to call them since they have fucked each other over more than once but hey everyone's complicated in some way, didn't have this class.

"Hi" Tanya said

"Hi?" I said

"I like your earrings" she said

"Thanks" I said running my nose against Bella's shoulder blade and she walked away, that was… weird. I looked at Bella she barely said anything all period,

"Bella" I whispered

"Yeah" she said looking at me

"You okay you've barely said anything all period?" I asked slightly worried

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about anything, I guess just clearing my mind" she smiled with a shrug of her shoulder

"Sorry" I smiled

"Don't be" she smirked and I gave her a kiss on the neck and the loudspeaker came on

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen to the main office please" and everyone looked at us, I raised my eyebrow at Bella and she shrugged and we untangled. I rested my hand on her hip and walked out the classroom, we walked into the main office to see Charlie standing at the desk and I raised my eyebrow at Bella,

"No idea" she whispered

"Hi Dad" Bella said hugging Charlie

"Hi Kiddo" he said kissing Bella's head

"Hi Edward" Charlie said

"Hi Charlie" I said shaking his hand

"Here" he said giving Bella a Starbucks coffee

"Thanks" she said taking a sip of coffee, I stole it and took a sip and she pinched my hip and I saw the small smile Charlie gave

"So why are you here?" Bella asked

"Paparazzi might be here, so you know what that means; if they are here you'll get a police escort and I'll call Jake and the others to come down here, I'm not positive but I'll get back to you about it" Charlie said

"Okay so you'll text me?" Bella smirked

"Yeah see you later" Charlie said kissing Bella's forehead and shaking my hand and we went back to class.

**History 7th Hour**

"False alarm" Bella said putting her phone away

"Good, did you tell everyone else?" I asked probably already knowing the answer

"You know me so well" she purred


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

Thanks for the reviews good or _**bad**_

I'll try to do my best to fulfill them

Bella purrs all the time because I like it that way I don't know why

Like I said I own nothing but my stupidity and that's my stupidity talking

Chapter 19

**Edward POV (June 20****th****)**

I got dressed in an orange wife beater, white cargo shorts which I sagged showing off plaid orange boxers, I held the shorts under my butt with a white and orange studded belt, white Polo ankle socks, orange low top Chuck Taylors, a white G-shock, orange and pearl whit Dre Beats Solos around my neck, and I changed my earrings and slid on white aviators.

Bella got dressed in a light blue wife beater, white short-shorts, white Nautica socks, light blue low top Chuck Taylors, a white G-shock with a light blue face, light blue and pearl white Dre Beats Solos around her neck, and she slid on whit Burberry shades.

"Why do you sag?" Bella asked while we walked down the steps,

"It feels like I'm being suffocated down there" I said according to Em and Jazz those were also reasons and the only reasons we sagged

"Plus you know you like it" I smirked lifting my shirt so she could have a better view of my butt

"Well it's a nice view" she purred and I laughed

"Come here" I said pulling her to me and I kissed her

"I love you" I said kissing her

"I love you too" she said kissing me

"Okay Edward stop molesting my baby sister" Em boomed and Bella and I pulled away

"I'm not molesting her" I laughed

"As far as I'm concerned you're molesting my little sister" Em smiled smugly, he grabbed Bella and pulled her into a huge hug that only Em could manage to do

Spendor and Bullet started barking from the back seat of Bella's Honda,

"You guys ready to go" she smiled scratching behind their ears

We got on the jet, buckled up and pulled off, when we were free to move around all we did was push our seats back, unbuckled Spendor and Bull, put on our music and went to sleep.

We got off the jet and Jake, Seth, Demetri, and Felix walked over to us as we came off the jet as the paparazzi ran around taking pictures. Spendor, Bullet, Bella and I got in the first Escalade with Jake and Seth while Jazz, Alice with Demetri and Rose and Em got in the third Escalade with Felix. Spendor took the opportunity to sit their face against the air conditioner,

"Like your earrings man" Jake said

"Thanks" I smirked

We pulled up to a huge mansion,

"This is your house?" I said getting out the car and Spendor and Bullet got out and ran for the front door

"Yeah" she smiled looking at me and the hint of gold in her chocolate brown eyes shined brighter and just oozed sex as if they didn't already

"You know your eyes make you look exotic" Jazz said

"That's not the only thing" she purred opening the door and leaving Em, Jazz, Jake, Seth, Felix, Demetri, and I in a daze I snapped back to reality thanks to Spendor, I picked him up and went inside with Jake and the others.

**Next Day**

I got dressed in basketball shorts, which I sagged, Adidas flip-flops, a tank top, sunglasses, and I changed my earrings. Bella got dressed in denim short-shorts, flip-flops, and a V-neck graphic tee,

"I can't wait to see Bella in a photo shoot, she's probably going to change like every five minutes" Alice babbled jumping up and down

"She's like a damn energizer bunny from hell" Bella whispered

"Who gave Alice caffeine" she winked at Alice before sipping on her own ice coffee

"Ha, Ha" Alice said sticking her tongue out at us as we laughed and commenced jumping up and down

"She can't sit still" Em laughed

"Alice sweetie, how about we have a de cafe next time" Bella smirked

"Jazz this is your fault you have to make sure she has non-caffeine beverages before we do these kinds of things" Rose hissed

We left Spendor and Bullet in there playroom under the A.C. running and barking their heads off. We pulled up to the beach which was 10 minutes away and I saw the equipment on the beach and two normal bedrooms sized portable trailers.

"Bella is this photographer male or female?" I asked

"Male" shit

"Gay or Straight?"

"Straight, don't worry he's like an uncle to me" she smiled pecking my cheek

"You should know that doesn't help" I whined

"Awe you look cut when you're jealous" she smirked

"Hardy, Har, Har" I said sticking my tongue out, she plucked it and smiled as James came over

"Very rude" I mumbled

"So I've been told" she purred patting my chest

"Hey Baby Girl" James said hugging her and kissed her temple

"Hi James" she said kissing his cheek

"Hey, nice earrings" he said pounding with me

"Thanks" he said hi to everyone else and I swear I saw flashes

"Paparazzi's here" James whispered standing in front of Bella and I

"Get them out of here" a thick Italian accent said and Bella and James smiled

"Is that my darling Isabella" whoever it was said with excitement

"Hi Aro" she smiled letting him pull her into a hug

"Hi sweetie I've missed you and my cameras have missed you presence" he smiled

"I've missed you too"

"I knew you would" he smiled, "How are you James?"

"Good and you"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Aro this is; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward guys this is Aro Voultori" pointing to each of us

**Time Skip**

"Good job everyone see you tomorrow" he yelled as Bella and James walked off to change

"I swear I just practically watched the death of me" Jazz said

"That was hands down the sexiest thing of my life" Em said looking sheepishly at Rose

"I shut down after she opened her legs" I mumbled

"That was crazy and completely hot" Alice whispered

"She is the master of seduction" Rose said smirking probably remembering one of the lighting guys who Alice said had major wood

"How are you so flexible" Em boomed when Bella walked over to us

"Gymnastics" she smirked

"You lucky bastard" Jazz said

"Got that right" Em boomed


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 20**

**Edward POV **

**Back in New York for 4 days leaving June 30****th**

"I'm going to Petco, you coming?" Bella asked from inside her closet

"Yeah just let me take a shower" I said heading for the shower

Bella got dressed in black short shorts, blue Abercrombie & Fitch shirt, blue Gucci heritage aviators, black Louboutin, a black Gucci watch, and a blue Gucci bag (outfit on profile).

I got dressed in white cargo shorts which I sagged, a black ghost buster's shirt, black and white Nike Dunks, a black and white G-Shock, white Nike aviators, and black stud earrings (outfit on profile).

We left with Spendor and Bullet and Jake and Seth came with us. We pulled up to Petco and the paparazzi swarmed causing the people in the parking lot to stop and stare. I got out with Bullet behind me and I attached him to his leash which unlike most dogs didn't mind being put on a leash, and I closed the door and fixing my pants while Seth got out. Jake got out the car next and Bella got out with Spendor behind her and she hooked him up to his leash he too didn't mind being put on a leash, weird dogs.

"OMG its Isabella Swan and Edward" someone shrieked

"And here it comes" Jake whispered to us

"I love you Isabella my birthdays the day after yours" some girl yelled and Bella waved in the direction and blew her a kiss when the girl waved back, I wrapped my arm around her waist because the male population was staring a little too hard

"Your dogs are so cute" someone yelled

"Edward you're so hot" someone else yelled and Bella laughed

"Tell me something I don't know" I whispered in Bella's ear, she chuckled shaking her head

"Isabella I want to be your Edward" a bunch of guys yelled out, she laughed waving in their direction the just was having a field day running around trying to get the perfect angle before we finally got inside after we somewhat eased through the crowd.  
>We bought dog food, chew toys, stuff for them to shower with, and some more things, we walked through the store with people staring at us. Bella wasn't like the stereotypical models and celebrities who were stuck up when people stared or called out random things to her she waved and we even made small talk with them, and that was just another thing I loved about her.<p>

"Yeah Em" Bella answered while we stood by the door, "Alright see you soon" she smiled signing a little girls diary cover, "Love you too Em" pause "bye" and she hung up, I raised my eyebrows we walked outside

"Em wants us to meet him, Rose, Alice, and Jazz at the Companion Café" we got in the car and headed back to the house to drop the stuff off and we were on our way to the Companion Café.

We parked 2 blocks away from the Companion Café and it wasn't because we didn't want the paparazzi to know where we were because they had followed us it was just safer and easier, it was one of the cleanest Café's where you could bring your dog. I got out with Bullet in toe as the paparazzi swarmed but still gave a huge amount of space causing people as usual to stop and stare (the two s.s's), as Bella, Spendor, Jake, and Seth got out the car, phones and cameras whipped out lightning fast.

"Isabella, Isabella over here" the paparazzi yelled.

We sat joking, laughing, and eating while people tried to take pictures of us but Jake and the others wouldn't let them there were strict rules against it. I sat with my arms wrapped around Bella's waist and my chin between her neck and shoulder,

"You can't keep your hands off her can you" Rose smirked

"Can Em keep his hands off you" I smirked kissing Bella

"Point taken" she smiled

**Time Skip**

"Isabella Swan and her boyfriend Edward at Petco with her two cute puppies, Isabella showing off her sky high black Louboutins. They stopped and shopped at this Petco for Isabella's puppies before they were off. We caught back up with Isabella and Edward and her puppies met up with their friends at the Companion Café for lunch. They laughed and ate while her puppies were definitely not being ignored by Isabella and others and Isabella and beau Edward were not shy about the PDA"

**Next Day**

I woke up and looked at Bella; she looked so beautiful, a goddess, a fallen Angel, my little personal piece of heaven, I slid out of bed to make some coffee. I walk downstairs two see a full buffet and fresh coffee,

"Thank you Cynthia" I said to no one in particular while I poured two cups of coffee for Bell and I, I walked into the room just in time to see Bella's eyes flutter open,

"Good morning sleepy head" I smiled handing her a cup of coffee

"Thank you and Good morning to you too" taking her coffee

"How'd you sleep?" I asked taking a sip of coffee

"Great as usual" she took a sip of her coffee the littlest things she did I found sexy

"Would that have anything to do with me" I smiled finishing my coffee and putting it on the night stand

"Maybe" she purred finishing her coffee and getting up

"Oh really" I said raising my eyebrow as I stepped in front of her

"Really" she purred stepping closer to me

"Really" I said stepping closer and pressing my erection against her

"You might want to do something with that" she smirked eyeing my erection

"You did it" I kissed her and backed her up against the bed and we fell onto the bed in a heavy make out session.

"Bella Boo" Em boomed bursting through the door, I pulled away from Bella with a groan while she tried to keep hers quiet,

"What's up Em" Bella said moving to the right to look at Em since I was on top of her

"Umm Cynthia said you're welcome" Em said

"Breakfast?" Bella smiled knowingly

"Yeah"

"Okay Em thanks and tell her I said thank you"

"Kay, Sorry" Em said closing the door, Bella kissed me and wormed herself out of our position and went to the bathroom. Between Spendor, Bullet, and now Em if there was any chance of taking it any further with Bella they made sure it didn't happen.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"Go ahead"

"Are you a virgin?"

"What!"

"I'm sorry I won't ask you again" I didn't want Bella to be mad at me I remember that last time she was mad at me it made me feel like shit

"No it's okay, I was just shocked" she shrugged bending over to wash her face which cause my eyes to roll into the back of my head

"Oh you don't have to answer" I mumbled when she stood back up and I kissed the back of her neck and brushing her hair out the way

"No its understandable" I chuckled, "And no I'm not a virgin" she said drying her face

"Why do you ask?" she said turning around to face me

"I don't know really" I said giving her a long and Passionate kiss before sitting her on the counter to wash my face


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 21**

**(Everyone's 21 years old) *=Check bottom for changes**

**Edward POV Year 2012**

"Bella wake up" I whispered smiling for once I beat Bella in waking up but it soon fell Bella was leaving today, a lot had happened in the past four years I was in my third year of college in Harvard Med and in my first year of residency, Alice was starting her own fashion line with the help of Marc and Bella, Jazz was studying to become a teacher, Rose was majoring as a mechanic, Em was in his last year of training and was going to be head of Bella's security team along with Jake, Carlisle along with Bella's help opened a new hospital in Seattle, Washington where I would be working after I finished my residency which only lasted until I got out of College, and Bella was busy she just came back from a party in her honor for becoming the youngest model on the cover of Sports Illustrated at the age of 21, she had a lot more photo shoots and was getting ready to start filming her third movie Wanted*****,

"5 more minutes" Bella groaned nuzzling back into the pillow

"Bella come on wake up and let's go out to eat" I said, she mumbled about curly haired people before rolling over again, I chuckled getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, I turned on the water and coming back out

"Come on" I said picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom and stepping into the shower laughing as her as pooped open and she glared at me

"Very nice Edward you're an ass" she mumbled but made no move to get out of my arms

"Yeah but I'm your ass" I smiled leaning down to kiss her

We came out the shower as Bullet and Spendor came charging toward us,

"I'll make some breakfast, no ones seeing you today it's going to be just you and me today" I grinned and I walked off to the kitchen, we ate breakfast and snuggled up on the couch

"You see Spendor and Bullet she's going to leave us to fend for ourselves for an entire year" I joked taking Bella's hands in mine

"Oh please Edward"

"God I'm going to miss you" I mumbled into her hair

"It'll make everything that much better" she smiled looking into my eyes

"Well I'll get to see you in a couple of days at the MTV Movie Awards" I said

"I guess you will won't you"

"Come on let's go to that Go-Kart place" I smiled getting up

"Let me call Jake so he and the others can get ready" I went upstairs and got dressed

We spent the whole entire day on Go Kart's and Mini Golf before heading back to the house so she could get ready to leave for LA, I can't believe she was actually leaving I mean yeah I was proud of her and we did this before when she did Born Assassin with Kellan Lutz and Friends With Benefits with Justin Timberlake which were great movies (I made the movie up) but I still missed her and I would again,

"Hey are you okay?" Bella asked walking up to me

"Yeah" I smiled as she ran her hand through her hair as a force of habit

"Popsicle, when you're ready" Jake said before closing the door

"Come on we don't want you to be late" I smiled

"Let's go, I'll drive" she smiled kissing me and snatching the keys out my hand

"So what exactly on your mind because you're a gifted liar but no one can lie to me" Bella said looking at me when we hit the highway with Jake, Seth, and Felix ahead of us and Nathan and Demetri who had become kind of like my own body guard and was going to stay in Boston with me

"I guess I'm just not used to it I guess, I mean I should because you're only going to be doing more of this and I'll be in Forks and Seattle at the hospital but I guess it'll take a while" I sighed looking at her

"If you not getting used to it mean having that much fun before we leave then I don't want you to get used to it" she smiled

"You sure it wasn't the sex in the shower" I smirked

"You're such a fucking perv" she laughed

"Dirty mouth Miss Swan maybe you need some Orbit" I smirked pulling a pack of Obit out the glove compartment

"Really, nice touch Edward real nice touch maybe you should have an Orbit" she laughed

"Not with all the dirty things you've been saying Miss Swan"

"God you're disgusting"

"Hey you like me disgusting...besides I'm still a hormonal teenager around you"

"You sure know how to flatter a girl"

"Did it work?"

"No"

"Man and I thought for sure the Orbit joke would've done it, well what can I say, you turn me into a nerd trying to speak to his crush"

"Keep it coming, I think its working"

"And I close the game with this one, are you ready everyone you ready guy with the bald head, wait for it wait for it, hey guy beating his meat in the back pay attention you perv hey fucking cave man pay attention, everyone ready" I started smiling at Bella who shook with laughter

"Just say it already" I yelled in a different voice

"Alright you impatient mother fucker, I love you" I smiled,

"We love you too" I said in a different voice,

"What no not you, you" I smirked enjoying every moment of Bella's musical laughter

"Us" I said in another voice

"No her" I said faking frustration

"Her who" I said in another voice

"Bella" I said throwing my hands up in mock annoyance

"Oh, what about Bella?" I said in another voice

"I love her" I laughed trying to keep up whatever I was doing

"Her who" I said in an old lady voice

"Bella" I said

"Yeah I think we figured that out already" I said like an emo kid (no offense)

"I love Bella" I said

"Ahhh, so why are you telling us, we're not Bella" I said in a know it all tone

"What I wasn't telling you guys" I smiled turning to face Bella, "I love you" I smiled leaning over to kiss her

"I love you too" she smiled kissing me

I smiled reveling in Bella's beauty as we waited for the Jet to be ready ignoring the faint flashes of light,

"Call me when you get situated" I mumbled running my nose along her jaw inhaling her scent

"Sweet" she mumbled

"What?"

"You're worried about your girlfriend"

'You're not my girlfriend you're the love of my life"

"Don't you have a way with words"

"I learned from the best"

"Please don't say Em"

"No" I laughed "Dad you should hear him when he sweet talked my mom"

"I did and you learned well but you should get some more lessons from Carlisle"

"Really" I smiled kissing her

"What were we talking about again?" she smirked as I threw my head back with laughter

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you"

"How much do you love me?" I grinned

"I should be asking you that"

"I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you" I said kissing her,

"Popsicle we got 5 minutes" Jake said

"I love you" I mumbled before placing a chaste kiss on her lips

"I love you too" she smiled as we pulled apart

"Bye Ed" Jake and the others said pounding with me as they got in the Jet

"You ready?" Nathan asked

"Yeah let's go" I said getting in my car as Nathan followed behind me in his Escalade as we watched the Jet fly off

"I'm going to get a beer you want one?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, thanks" I said toeing my shoes and picking Spendor up and scratching behind Bullet's ear

"Here" Nathan said handing me a beer, placing two more on the coffee table, and plopping down beside me on the couch as he turned on the T.V.

"Isabella Swan and boyfriend Edward Cullen were seen hanging out with their bodyguards at a local Go-Kart and Mini Golf attraction in Boston. They weren't very shy with the PDA as they waited for Isabella's Jet to arrive"

"Damn those leeches move fast" Nathan grumbled taking a sip of his beer as he changed the station

"Tell me about it" I chuckled taking a sip of my own beer

"So where are we going tomorrow?" he asked

"I got class at 10 and I got to study maybe hit the mall and but some clothes and I got another class at 8 and then the hospital at 9:30" I said listing out my day as Nathan recorded them on his I Pad

"It's boring at the hospital" Nathan groaned

"Dude you're such a baby" I laughed

"I'm not a baby it's just that I can't necessarily follow you around and I can't do much there"

"I'll bring you coloring books for you to play with so you won't get bored"

"That shits not funny"

"Alright man we'll figure something out"

"I'm just saying"

I woke up any chance of smiling crushed when the bed was empty; I grabbed my phone checking the messages,

"Hey good morning I knew you would be sad when you woke up remember I love you" Bella said as I listened to her message I smiled and texted her a thank you and an I love you, I got up a went to take a shower. I got dressed not sagging anymore and instead opted to pull the waist band and a little of my boxers over the top of my jeans and I no longer wore skinny jeans but low rise straight leg jeans instead, I ran my hand through my hair trying to tame it and went downstairs to grab something to eat and feeding Spendor and Bullet.

I got into my Audi R8 with Nathan and headed to school, we got ignoring the looks I was getting completely used to the looks that I got when everyone found out I was the Edward Cullen and part of the reason Nathan was hired,

"You know it's like I'm learning for free" Nathan grinned as we headed to the first of my classes

"You can think of College that way but you can't think of the Hospital like that" I laughed

"Yes" he said in a matter – o – factly tone

"You're impossible" I laughed shaking my head

"That's why Pop likes me so much" he smirked

"I have no comeback for that"

"Boomba"

"One Commercial" I sighed shaking my head as we sat

**Bella POV**

"Hello" I said groggily as I rolled over and out my bed

"Wake up sleepy head Kellan and I are coming over and we're going to hang out until we have to go down to the studio for our interview" Justin said

"Wow calm down Justin some of us have jet lag" I grumbled

"Did have your coffee yet"

"I just woke up"

"Come on get ready we'll be there in an hour"

"Bye" I grumbled hanging up, I went downstairs starting a pot of coffee and heading upstairs to go take a shower

"Hello" I answered as I washed my hair

"Wow I can't believe you didn't say my name"

"Hey Edward"

"Lovely I love the way it sounds coming out your mouth"

"Perv"

"Umm not a perv just enjoying hearing you say my name"

"Sure what ever floats your boat"

"I miss you"

"Umm I miss you too"

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Apparently I'll be hanging out with Justin and Kellan until it's time for our interview, what about you?"

"Umm class a little shopping more classes and then the hospital"

"The hospitals boring" Nathan interjected

"I feel your pain" I laughed

"Hey" Edward yelled

"I love you too" I laughed

"Love you too babe" I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me as I dried off

"I'll talk to you later Nathan feels neglected"

"Baby"

"Hey" Nathan called

"I love you Nathan" I laughed

"Boomba" he yelled

"What the fuck is up with you and that word" Edward growled

"So how are my babies?" I asked getting dressed

"They're good, you see I thought you were talking about me but you said babies so obviously you weren't talking about me" I could see the smirk forming on his face

"Whatever bye Edward I love you" I said grabbing my heels

"Bye, I love you too" and I hung up as I slipped my heels on and went downstairs to see Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri drinking a cop of coffee fully dressed

"Help yourselves and good morning to you too" I smirked grabbing a cup and pouring myself some coffee

**Edward POV**

I sat watching the movie awards as Justin grabbed Bella's chest as they continued with their antics my scowl disappearing when she grabbed his bawls tightly,

"Now one can cop a feel on your girl" Nathan laughed while Justin tried to play it off

"Part of the reason why I love her" I smiled

"And the winner for best kiss…Isabella Swan and Kellan Lutz" they announced

"I'm taking back stage and to all you guys out there I kissed Isabella Swan and I liked it" Kellan grinned

"But my boyfriend" Bella started

"Gave me a black eye" and they left

**Wanted*= Bella plays Fox but in this Fox doesn't die because her name doesn't come up and the Gunsmith kills everyone in the room and knocks Fox out the way and she and Wesley end up together.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 22**

**Emmett POV**

"See you tomorrow Emmett" John called as I got in my Jeep I pulled off honking my horn as I drove to Rose and I's penthouse, as my phone rang spitting out the familiar ring tone

"How's my little bro with the sexy super model and reigning champ of sexiest woman on earth since she came on the scene girlfriend doing" I smiled into the blue tooth as I heard the soft laughter

"Nothing man, just calling to tell you Nathan and I are coming over I don't feel like cooking"

"Cool but I'm not even home yet did you tell Rose?"

"Of course man I'm not trying to get my head ripped off by that woman or any woman for that matter"

"Man you're so whipped I bet if Bella Boo wanted to rip your head off you would let her"

"I'm not whipped" and I made a face before remembering he couldn't see me

"Ed you should see my face right now"

"Whatever Em I'm not whipped just head over heels in love"

"Man that's just a less but more gay way of saying you're whipped"

"Whatever you're the one that's whipped"

"I admit that a long time ago and on the road to recovery"

"This is not A.A. Em"

"No this is P.W.A"

"What?"

"Pussy Whipped Anonymous"

"Whatever, man shut up and I'll be over at 9" and he hung up

I pulled into the garage and got out, noticing the silver 2012 Ford Mustang that looked a lot like Jazz's silver 2012 Ford Mustang, I shrugged getting in the elevator and taking it up to the pent house to see my pixie of a sister laughing with Jazz's arm around her in the couch,

"So Ed has enough decency to call but you guys can't" I grinned hugging Alice tightly and giving Jazz a man hug

"Hey babe" I said kissing Rose's neck and smelling the food

"Get away from the food" Rose hissed as I went to dip my hand into the pot, I pouted before walking off to go clean up flipping of the others as they laughed at my expense.

I came out the bathroom to see Alice, Rose, and Jazz watching Scream 2 on TV,

"What I miss?" I said pulling Rose into my arms as I sat in one of the couches

"Nothing much it just started" Alice mumbled before turning her attention back to the movie, I couldn't concentrate as my thoughts drifted to Bells, I hadn't seen her since 3 days before she left for L.A for the movie awards which was pretty good not to mention when she got Justin back for coping a feel I could probably see Jazz and Edward reacting the same way I did. I had seen news on her in the magazines Rose read and on those channels that constantly kept you up to date on the things celebrities did like the fact that spent the whole day out with James yesterday after she finished filming for that day. I had spoken to her yesterday while she was hanging out with James; I wonder how Ed was doing not seeing Bella for a while until he finished college which would be at the end of the month and then staying here to finish his residency which would add another week and then Bells would be going to Czech Republic to finish up the movie so there was no guarantee of seeing her until the end of July. I knew I couldn't be able to live without Rose for this long but I guess I would become a little more use to it after the third time I guess. I was snapped out my thoughts by a scream coming from the girl as the killer chased her down the hall with a bloody knife,

"That's why kids will never listen to their parents" I stated

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"He's running around with a sharp object and every parent tells their kids not do it and here he is running around with a knife in his hand so now every time a parent tells their kid not to run around with a knife all they'll say is that the guy on scream does it and keep running" I explained

"Em what…forget it" Jazz sighed shaking his head while Rose looked at me like I just grew another head

"What it's true" I exclaimed

"It's only true because you did it Em, when you were _12_" Alice pointed out

"I'm pretty sure there were other kids like that" I huffed

"No Em, I don't think so" Rose said shaking her head, the door opened and in walked Ed and Nathan

"Hey everyone" Ed said as Nathan closed the door

"How's my penny head of a brother doing?" I grinned giving him a man hug and pounding with Nathan

"Whatever Em, hi Rose" He said hugging her before saying hi to Jazz and Alice while Nathan did the same

"You know you should see Edwards little fan base down at the hospital they're really depressed he's leaving" Nathan smirked taking a sip of his wine

"I bet they are" Rose said knowing it was probably because of his looks because he's never looked at another female the same since Bella even before they started dating

"I'm glad I don't have to go anymore because there is nothing to do at the hospital" Nathan grumbled

"See I'm not the only one that thinks hospitals are boring finally someone understands what I'm going through" I cheered

"That's because you and Nathan are both big babies" Alice pointed out smugly

"Am not" Nathan said

"You're right you're worse" Jazz laughed

'Hey you can't do anything at a hospital and do you know how you look when this copper head brings you a coloring book and crayons" Nathan defended

"He's only you treating like the baby you are" Rose laughed probably trying to picture it

"That never happened to me" I laughed

"Shut up" he grumbled eating a piece of steak

**Bella POV**

I closed my door getting into my silver Mercedes Benz SLS AMG and closing the door while Jake, Seth, Felix, and Demetri followed in the Escalade, and turned on the radio as I headed for the mall to meet James, Justin and Kellan.

"I can't believe we're going shopping and we just went before we left LA" Jake whined

"Jake you make it sound like shopping isn't fun with me" I said faking hurt

"Yeah but I still feel gay" Jake mumbled

"What?"

"It's a guy thing"

"No it's a Jake thing" Seth smirked

"Don't worry Jake if there's someone special and this is your way of telling us we can go get your hair and nails done"

"Ha, Ha very funny"

"You're right man it is" Felix laughed

"You guys are so immature your hurting Jakie Poo's feelings" I smirked as we laughed harder

"Glad you guys could have a few laughs at my expense" he grumbled

"It's time for a change we all ways laugh at Felix's obsession with his left toe" I smirked easily making him laugh

"Glad you're having fun" Felix mumbled

"Definitely" Jake said before we spotted James, Justin, and Kellan with their body guards

We shopped I easily spent over 20,000 alone on shoes and another 20 on clothes, what I love shoes and clothes sue me.

"How can a person spend that much money on shoes?" Kellan said as Jake loaded my bags into the trunk of the Escalade,

"Easy cut your baby maker off, shave, grow your hair, get implants so you have boobs, and become a model" Justin instructed

"Not even just has a talk with Jimmy Choo" James said shuddering probably remembering the monologue Jimmy went on about the perfect shoe for someone

"I don't even want to know" Kellan laughed

"Neither did he" I said gesturing to James as he stuck his tongue out at me, I plucked it and wiping it on his shirt and got in my car,

"Japonais" James said before walking to get in his car with Chris and Carl his bodyguards and Justin and Kellan followed suit getting in their respective cars as we headed for dinner at Japonais.

**Emmett POV**

"So you miss Bells as much as I am?" Jazz asked as all the guys sat around on the patio sipping a beer while the girls made plans for Rose to start working with Alice as soon as she finished College

"Yeah, I talk to her every night and in the morning and a couple of video chats when she's not being dragged out by her friends" he said closing his eyes as he took a sip of his beer

"What's up man you got something on your mind" I said looking at him

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"I call bullshit, BULLSHIT" I boomed causing him to laugh

"I know I should probably be used to her leaving by now but I'm just not"

"And that's good because it means you love her" Jazz said

"Yeah but she seems so okay with it" he said

"Don't even think that man she loves you and you have to remember she's used to being on alone with only Jake and the others and her celebrity friends, that doesn't mean she doesn't miss you or she doesn't love you" I said

"I never knew you could be that deep Em" Jazz

"Man I'm not gay" I glared at Jazz, everyone looked at me like I grew two heads before laughing

"Any way since I'm the one that seems the least drunk call Bella Boo and talk to her and call James ahead of time and tell him you wants Bella Boo to yourself for that night and you guys can have a nice video chat, do it tomorrow or something you have the day off" I said

"Okay thanks Em"

"And you say I'm weird at least I'm not bipolar maturity wise" Nathan said

"Yeah you're just a plain big baby so much easier on us all" Ed smirked

"Shut up" Nathan said before finishing his beer

"Guys wake up" someone yelled as I jumped from where I sat rubbing my eyes to see Rose laughing and Nathan, Ed, and Jazz all probably looking like me

"Come on Jazz, Alice's showering and Em you got to get to training" Rose said as Jazz got up and headed to the bathroom to catch a …

"No sex in my shower Jazz" I called

"Bye Rose" Ed said pecking her cheek before giving me a man hug

"Tell Alice I said bye" and the they left


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 23**

**Edward POV**

I flopped onto my bed grabbing my I-Pad as I tried Bella on face time for what felt the 9th time today,

"Hey" she smiled popping up on my screen

"Hey I tried you like 9 times, what happened?"

"I got in and my head hit the pillow" she smiled sheepishly

"I know how you feel"

"Everything okay at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Nathan's a being a big baby but what else is new"

"Awe no offense Edward the hospital is boring"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because we don't have anything to do at the hospital unlike you"

"You don't complain"

"Because I'm in and out"

"True"

"Where are my babies?"

"Downstairs messing with Nathan"

"My little devils" taking a sip of an Applet Martini

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"So when exactly do you get back"

"August 5th "

"So I have 19 more days"

"You're not telling me something what's wrong" easily reading me like a book

"Nothing, I'm fine I just miss you"

"People who are 'just fine' don't look like someone just ran over their puppy"

"Nothing it's stupid"

"If it's stupid it makes it that more interesting"

"Don't get mad"

"Listening"

"I feel like you don't miss me"

"And what makes you think that?" and I felt bad as I saw the pain in her eyes but it was gone as soon as she ran her hand through her hair

"It's just that when I see you on TV and what not you seem to be having the time of your life"

"It's bitter sweet"

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's great to see James, Kellan, and Justin all the time and it reminds of before I moved back to Forks but like then I missed you guys"

"I don't get what you're saying"

"I'm used to it just being me and James, Seth, Felix, Demetri, and Felix hanging out with the other Angels and James but it doesn't mean I don't miss you or the others"

"I know, it's just that I don't feel like you show it"

"So now there's a special way to act, that's the whole reason why James, Kellan, and Justin keep taking me out so for that time I can just have fun and just not stay in the hotel"

"I just thought that… forget it"

"You just thought that I don't miss you as much as I make it sound"

"Yeah"

"I'm not like everyone I'm really good at hiding the way I feel when I'm in the public eye"

"But you don't have to be perfect, I like you flawed like how you're grouchy in the morning unless you have your coffee or if we have sex to take your mind of it or how you have full blown conversations with Spendor and Bullet on something as cryptic as a towel or how you'll go crazy if you don't do gymnastics at least 6 days out of the week"

"It's just that when you model you have to be able to hide your emotions and always have a smile on or something as equally sexy, I mean you can't go out there looking like someone ran over your puppy you'll make the audience depressed"

"But you're not modeling all the time"

"But I rather let out my emotions when I don't have cameras being shoved into my face"

"I know I forget that if you're not always having fun and laughing or smiling or if you're not in a mood that fits the atmosphere the you have a problem"

"Preferably for the tabloids relationship problems"

"Is that a tear?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she laughed quickly wiping the tear away

"Well look I got a couple coming too" I laughed wiping away the tears that had made onto my face

"God, I miss you"

"I miss you too babe, I love you"

"I love you too"

"So if I turn around would you cry" I grinned

"Nope"

"You're one tough cookie"

"I like that show"

"You like peep shows" I said reaching down to my belt

"You're such a perv"

"Get your mind out the gutter Miss Swan how do you know I was going down there"

"So you're telling me you were teasing me"

"Exactly"

"Says the one that jumps every chance you get to have sex with me"

"And is that such a bad thing"

"Touché"

"So I'm blue balled right now how about you"

"I'm doing good we didn't have sex until after our one year anniversary so I'm doing good"

"You know I thought I was going to bus before we actually did have sex"

"Cold showers weren't cutting it anymore or did you need better shampoo"

"Ouch that one hurt"

"The truth hurts"

"So how'd you last that long?"

"Why do you think I do gymnastics everyday other than the fact that it's fun?"

"You cheater"

"There's no cheating when it comes to that"

"I should've known"

"No because then it would be worse on you"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

We spent the rest of the night in a light mood keeping up the banter until we both had to go to sleep for tomorrow

"Hey Em" I said getting into my car with Nathan

"Hey so how did it go with Bella Boo?"

"Good thanks Em"

"No prob Bob"

"Sometimes you give some real good advice"

"I always give good advice"

"Em I don't think telling me to jump from the top of the stairs with a huge feather in each hand when I was 6 doesn't count as being good advice"

"Hey I was 6 too and it was pretty funny Bells had tears running down her cheeks and her side was hurting her"

"That was before I jumped"

"Yeah but she did save your ass and put the bean bag under you"

"Whatever man the funniest part was when you tried it and missed the bean bag chair altogether"

"I had a bruise the size of a football for a month"

"Yeah that was really great advice Em"

"Well what time do you get out the hospital tonight?"

"10, why?"

"Come to my house Jazz and I are taking you out for dinner then out to a sky diving simulator"

"Why?"

"So we can take your mind off things for a little bit"

"Bella?"

"No, I came up with the place she just told us she would rather you doing the same thing she's doing so you can understand better"

"Okay, I'll see you at 10:30"

"Bye see you later"

**Time Skip**

"Having fun?" Em asked back flipping in the air

"I see what she means" I laughed smiling, sometimes Bella knew just what I needed

"Woo yeah" Jazz yelled doing cartwheels

"This is fun" Nathan yelled doing front flips

"Yeah I bet it is" I laughed doing a summersault

"Fuck up" he yelled

"Sore spot" Jazz yelled high fiving me

"Fight" Em yelled trying to tackle me and so it began


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 24**

**Edward POV**

"Hey Babe" I smiled petting Bullet

"Hey" she sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked my hand stopping before Bullet whined and I started all over again

"I'm not coming back on the 5th"

"Why not?"

"Teen Choice Awards are on the 5th and I can't miss it I got nominated" she sighed

"I understand so when exactly do you comeback then?"

"I'll be here on the 7th I could send a jet to pick you up and you can come if you want"

"No it's okay I rather pick you up at the airport you know and then go out to eat and a lot of other things besides tomorrows the 5th anyway"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure now bye I have to get Spendor away from Nathan"

"I love you and I'll make it up to you promise"

"I love you too" I smiled and hung up

"Spendor leave Nathan alone" he barked before running over to me

"Thanks man" Nathan sighed

"You're such a baby, look how small he is" I laughed picking him up

"Man that dog is evil that's a dog from hell"

"Nathan really you're such a baby anyway we're not picking Bella up tomorrow she has the Teen Choice Awards to go to on the 5th so she's coming back on the 7th " I told him before grabbing a beer

"Well I know she's not wining break out star she won that last year" Nathan pointed out

** Time Skip**

"I didn't get to see it what did she win?" Alice yelled

"Alright, Jesus you psychotic pixie, she won Choice Movie Action Adventure, Choice Movie Romantic Comedy, Choice Movie Actress Romantic Comedy, Choice Movie Actress Action Adventure, Choice Movie Liplock, Choice Movie Chemistry, Choice Movie Fight, Choice Summer Movie Star Female, Choice Female Hottie, Choice Red Carpet Fashion Icon Female, and Choice Smile" I listed

"Okay thanks Edward now I want to watch it" she said hanging up

"Wouldn't it make more sense to watch it didn't that take the surprise out of everything?" I asked

"Yeah but Alice doesn't like surprises remember" Em grinned

"True, Rose you should have your phone close by she's probably going to keep calling about people's clothes"

"I feel sorry for Jazz" Em laughed

"You think we should give him a warning?" Nathan asked

"Even if we did we wouldn't want to be on the bad side of an evil little pixie that would get Bella and Rose involved which result in all of us walking around with bags of ice strapped to us at all times" I pointed out

"She looks harmless but she's deadly" Em said going crazy eyed, Rose shook her head answering her phone

"Alice" Nathan mouthed and she nodded

"She's coming over" she mouthed

"Um I just remembered I have something to do at my house" I said getting up

"And I have to help with that thing" Em said following as Nathan ran to the door

"We can't leave Jazz man" Nathan said as we rode the elevator down

"So we drive off so they can't see us grab Jazz and run" Em said getting in the passenger seat of my Hummer H2 as Nathan got in the back

"I swear if I even have to look at a bag of ice because Alice had lunch with Bella and Rose I'm killing you" I growled pulling out the garage and driving down the street

"So when does Bells come back?" Em asked plopping down in the lazy boy and tossing a beer to Jazz, Nathan, and I

"The 7th" and my phone buzzed

"Dude smile any wider and your face will split" Em boomed

"Actually she's coming back tomorrow at 11" I grinned

"She just texted you?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, but you guys almost finished packing?" I asked

"Yup, my last day's tomorrow and then we're out of here and back in Washington can't wait man" Em grinned

"The house is almost done in Seattle they're about to finish moving in the furniture" Jazz grinned

"Your house is almost done too Em all they have to do is finish moving in the furniture and wait for your stuff to get there" I said

"I can't believe I'm going to be head of Bells security with Jake plus we live in a house almost as big as Bells was" Em grinned shaking his head

"Exactly how big is that place?"

"A little over 51,000 acres" I said

"That's huge man" Nathan said

"Yeah it's almost like her house in New York"

**Time Skip**

"Nathan let's go" I yelled grabbing my keys and checking my watch 10:28

"I'm ready man" Nathan said spinning his keys on his fingers

"You're an idiot" I laughed getting in my car he ran into my car before jumping into his Escalade

"You should be careful you could have dented my car" I said through the sync that we had in all our cars

"Funny Edward you hit me with your car" he said pulling out the garage

"So you got hit by a parked car"

"Yes that's my story and we're sticking with it"

"But you can't get hit by a parked car"

"Yes you can"

"How is that even possible?"

"The same way you look one way and someone puts a fist near your face so when you turn to look at them you get punched in the face"

"It's not the same, Nathan"

"And how's that?"

"UI don't know but it's not the same"

"Until you give me a good reason I'm sticking with my story"

"Calling you an idiot is sugar coating it"

"I'm idiotically brilliant"

"What that contradicts itself"

"Let me break it down for you, I'm so smart that I seem stupid to all of you"

"Nathan how is that even possible?"

"You see I'm so smart you can't even understand my logic"

"You realize it doesn't make any sensed right?"

"Yeah but it was good while it lasted"

"Who even told you that?"

"Popsicle, you see the key is to confuse the person to the point where they actually think what you're saying is the truth but she does it better"

"That's probably because she has us wrapped around her fingers"

"No way man we're not whipped we didn't have sex with her you did you're the only whipped one man"

"I'm not whipped"

"Man the faster you admit that shit to yourself the better you'll be besides if I had someone like Alice, Rose, or Popsicle I'd admit I was whipped in the heart beat"

"What?"

"Yeah if you admit it when they talk about it then it won't be any skin off your back and then you get some brownie points with your lady for being honest and getting over your pride"

"You know you and Em are both maturely bipolar"

"Whatever man it's the truth"

"Okay I admit that but I'm not going to run around yelling I'm whipped"

"Don't have to man just admit it to yourself and when people bring it up your comebacks will be so much better"

"And this has just been another meeting of the P.W.A."

"What is that man?"

"Pussy Whipped Anonymous"

I leaned against the door of my car waiting for Bella to come out her Jet, ignoring the flashes of lights, a smile crawled onto my face when I saw Jake and Seth come off and nod to Nathan and I with their own smirks and my smile grew to a grin when I saw the love of my life come off followed by Felix and Demetri,

"You finally decided to come home" I grinned pulling her into a tight hug

"It was hard to step away and leave my electric boyfriend" she smirked and I felt myself twitch in my pants

"Such a tease" I smiled pulling her into a kiss pouring out all my feelings into the one kiss

"And I thought it was a front" she smirked

"God I missed you"

"Cold showers not cutting it anymore" she smirked

"Funny" I smiled letting her go and pounding with Jake and the others while Bella gave Nathan a hug and kiss on the cheek before we left and I couldn't stop smiling,

"Smile any harder and we'll have to make a detour to the hospital to get your face stitched up" Bella smirked

"What I can't be happy the love of my life is back with me"

"Yes but we might still have to stop at the hospital after you crack your face"

"So exactly what should I do to show you how I feel" I smirked trying to ignore the growing erection in my pants from what she had said earlier

"I'm good I did my gymnastics before we left" she smirked eyeing the tightness of my pants

"You're evil"

"No but I could be" she whispered seductively in my ear letting her breath wash over my ear as an involuntary shudder ran through my body

"Humph" I grunted trying to fix myself in my jeans

"Are you okay" she whispered in my ear her hand ghosting over my chest as she nipped my earlobe; I groaned trying my best not to gas it. We finally pulled into the garage after what felt like forever and I quickly got out running to Bella's side and opening the door she got out and I closed the door turning my car off chasing after Bella as she made it up the steps teasingly and up to our room, I grabbed her kicking the door shut with my foot and pulling her into a kiss trying to relieve the pressure. I twitched in my pants at the sound of Bella moaning as we quickly worked each other's clothes off forgetting the foreplay as I plunged into her groaning at the feeling of her surrounding me.

**Nathan POV**

"5 says they don't come out for the rest of the night"

"Deal"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 25**

**Edward POV**

"Here we come Washington" Em grinned getting onto Bella's jets

"Em stop yelling or you're going to cause a mini earthquake" Jazz said getting on

"Man I can't wait all that traveling and I get a gun plus I get to be around Bells all the time, if you looked up the word dream job in my dictionary it would be this" Em grinned

"Leave it to Em to be excited about getting a gun" Rose sighed sitting down as Bullet and Spendor scampered to their usual doggy beds

"It's a guy thing" Jake grinned

"Again Jake it's a Jake thing" Seth clarified

"It is not" Jake whined sitting

"Completely man" Felix grinned

"So you're telling me you don't think having a gun is fun?" Rose asked skeptically

"No we just like messing with their heads" Demetri laughed

"I knew it you're just as bad as us" Em cheered

"And you're positive that's a good thing" Bella said rolling her neck

"I don't know is it?" Em asked

"Why wouldn't be I don't want 6 walking sticks for body guards that kind of defeats the purpose, I definitely don't want body guards who have guns and don't know how to use them, and I don't want body guards without a sense of humor" she smirked

"You're good" Nathan said nodding his head

"This is going to be great" Alice squeaked

"Alice every time you get excited your voice gets higher and higher keep it up and only Bullet and Spendor will be able to hear you"

"Bite me" Alice smirked

"Wait let me get my camera" Nathan grinned

"Hey" I yelled glaring at him

"That's not something you get to see every day" Nathan defended and the seatbelt sign flashed

"Do you need help" Bella said in a baby voice

"No the belt just won't come out" Nathan grunted, Bella smirked unbuckling and reaching over she buckled his seatbelt and gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting back and buckling her seatbelt

"Better" Em laughed tears running down his eyes

"Hey I don't care man" Nathan shrugged

"You've got to be kidding me" Bella said

"Definitely" Nathan nodded

"Told him" she smiled

"He listened" Nathan nodded

"Nice"

"Learned from the best" Nathan grinned high fiving Bella

"Okay what was that?" Alice asked

"I'm confused" I said looking at the two of them that was something she and Em would do and still do all the time

"You got it" Em boomed, yeah why not join in on the cryptic conversation

"Yup" they smirked

"Nice, go to people" Em grinned high fiving Bella and Nathan

"Okay I'm completely confused" Jake said looking at the three of them

"Me or you" Em and Nathan asked

"Ego now" she said making a gesture with her hand, "Ego when I do" she said her other hand rising halfway up to where her other was

"What the hell?" Rose yelled getting frustrated

"And that was a review of our very recent P.W.A.'s" Em grinned

"Edward" Jake, Seth, Felix, Demetri, and Jazz said figuring it out and they nodded

"You guys planned that, I should've known"

"My words" Nathan defended

"I just got the heads up" Bella defended raising her hands

"You three are evil especially you too" I said pointing to Em and Bella "Remind me never to get on your bad sides"

"If we remind you then we won't have the fun of getting you back" Em grinned

"Still confused here" Alice yelled

"P.W.A Pussy Whipped Anonymous" Nathan explained

"Edward" they yelled

"Edward" I sighed

"Join the club and a toast" Em grinned grabbing a bottle of Vodka and lining the shots up

"To what?" Jake asked

"Now we three fine young men" Em said slapping Jazz and I on the back, "Can say that because we're pussy whipped this can mean only one thing" Em grinned

"And what's that?" Seth asked

"That we get SOME almost every night…wait" Em said looking at Jazz and I and asking the silent question, "Correction we get some _EVERY_ night" Em grinned and we all knocked back

"That's a positive way of looking at it" Felix said

"That's the _only_ way of looking at it" I stressed

"And I thought you lose your balls after you get married" Demetri sighed

"Tragic" Jake said

"Funny real funny" Jazz said kissing Alice

"Yeah you know there are a couple of things we have that you don't have but there's one very obvious thing right now" I said

"Yeah what's that?" Nathan asked

"We" I started kissing Bella

"Have our" Em said kissing Rose

"Sexual Healing right here" Jazz, Em, and I said kissing Rose, Alice, and Bella again

"Okay this just became a complete perverted chat so we're going down there" Bella smirked picking Spendor up who barked happily they each gave us a kiss before leaving with Bullet at Bella's heels ready to get back to being scratched behind the ear

"You see" Jazz said opening his arms

"You guys are so whipped" Seth laughed while Nathan made whipping sounds

"And that just proves we get some" Em shrugged

"So we get some and we're not whipped"

"Oh please if you get the hot sweaty round after round into the early morning, sheet ripping some then you'd be whipped" I smirked

"Oh please they have you guys wrapped around their fingers" Felix laughed

"And because of that our fingers go places as do other appendages" Jazz smirked

"You're fighting a losing battle"

"So you guys would give up your freedom" Demetri asked smugly

"No" Jazz said handing us each a Gatorade

"There's a difference between being whipped and being someone's bitch" I said taking a sip of my Gatorade

"Explain" Nathan stated

"See if you're someone's bitch you're definitely not whipped because a). You're probably not getting any to begin with" I started

"B). You wouldn't allow yourself to be whipped if you're already their bitch" Jazz said

"C). Being whipped only means that you're not only in love with that person but the sex is once again…" Em started

"Hot sweaty round after round into the early morning, sheet ripping sex" I finished tapping my bottle with Jazz and Em

"But you can't go anywhere for a beer or something with your friends without giving her feet a massage and then asking her"

"No that's when you've fucked up real badly and you're trying to reduce the punishment" Em said and Jazz and I made a sound pointing our bottle at him in agreement

"You tell her but wait for the answer so you don't seem ignorant"

"So that's the same thing" Seth said

"No it's an acknowledgment she heard you so when you come home late at night you don't have to sit there and explain were you've been all night it's called being proactive" Jazz said

"So you have this great sex and then she wants to cuddle" Felix pointed

"Yeah you guys do it all the time" Nathan pointed out

"Because we want to and they want to both parties got to want to do it or else it won't work" Jazz pointed out

"What won't work?" Demetri asked

"You see you guys only see cuddling" I grinned

"What you don't see is where our hands go" Em smirked

"Okay this just opened my eyes" Jake nodded

"And every man in America should strive to be like you guys" Seth said

"Teach us oh wise ones" Felix grinned

"We wish to learn the ways of the masters" Demetri smirked

"We were stupid forgive us" Nathan grinned

"Careful their ego's big enough" Bella called

We landed at the airport getting into our cars,

"So see you guys tomorrow" I yelled to Alice and Jazz they waved bye before pulling off

"Let's go" Em yelled getting into his jeep with Rose

"Calm down" I yelled getting into Bella's silver Mercedes Benz SLS AMG following Jake, Seth, and Nathan in their Escalade with Em and Rose following and Felix and Demetri carrying up the back. We pulled up to a gate I could hear Em yell wow from inside our car,

"At least someone's excited" Bella smirked

"I'm offended by that" I said pulling through the gate

"I bet you are" she laughed

"Yes actually I am" we continued driving down the paved path

"Excited about what exactly?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"You know me to well"

"I would hope so"

"Oh really I would like to know my favorite food" I smirked passing everyone's house as everyone turned into their own garages and we continued with Jake, Seth, and Nathan following since Bullet and Spendor were in their car

"Lasagna" she said she was right to a point actually

"Wrong" I grinned

"Oh what is it?" she smirked

"You mean who is it?" I grinned circling the fountain

"Oh really so who is it?" she said raising an eyebrow already catching on

"This really hot Victoria Secret's Angel, oh and she's the reigning champ of the sexiest woman alive since she came onto the scene so that's for what 5-6 years, oh and she's a really good actress, and she's really caring and donates to animal shelters, oh and co-owner of that clothing line with a best friend male model named James Tracker" I started getting out the car grabbing her by the waist while nodding to Jake and the others before they drove off with Spendor and Bullet running for the back yard and pool

"Wow she's quite the saint" Bella smiled playing along

"No she's really naughty to and real seductive kind of gives any guy a boner, you know the type" I said opening the door

"I'm familiar" she said kicking the door clothes

"You know who I'm talking about then?"

"No describe her a little more"

"Okay so she's 5'11'' but she wears fuck me heels a lot so she looks taller than me when she does not that I mind, oh she has really log brown hair that stops at the small of her back, and she has really great eyes, and a great rack, tight ass, pouty lips, witty, her personality twin is this really big guy named Emmett could be her real twin if they had the same parents and birth date, did I mention tight ass and great racks?"

"I think you did"

"Oh and the most important thing of all… she's the love of my life any guess's?"

"No still drawing a blank"

"Okay I'll tell you her name is Isabella Marie Swan...wait that's you" I said faking a gasp

"Yeah I think so" she said grabbing her boobs

"Oh I didn't tell how I like to eat my favorite food" I whined

"I think visual aid is required for this explanation"

"And it's going to take some time"

"I have time" I grinned kissing her and pushing her onto the bed

**Time Skip**

**3****rd**** POV**

"It's been 7 hours not even they have the stamina to go that many rounds" Nathan said

"You'd be surprised Nathan" Em grinned

"I'm getting a mental picture and it's not that bad" Demetri grinned

"That's gay" Em yelled

"No my mental picture has no Edward in it" Demetri grinned

"You guys are so perverted I wonder if Bella knows she hired a bunch of perverted bodyguards" Rose aid

"Hey it was on my file" Jake defended

"I told her on my first day" Seth said

"In other words it was an unspoken requirement that we've excelled in" Felix stated

"Disgusting I'm calling" Rose said walking off

"They're done let's go you perverts" Rose laughed walking in

"It's all in a day's work" Jake grinned

"You told them didn't you?" Em said

"No they listened"… Rose sighed looking at their confused faces, "Speaker phone" she said

"Evil" Nathan yelled

"I guess ducking and dodging tonight" Felix said

"No you're good but we have to wait about an hour" Rose said

"I hate technology" Seth sighed

"It's only 6" Rose said sitting

"At least we don't have to duck and dodge" Felix

"Dude you really have to get over that nightmare neither one of them would actually hit us and be serious it's always playfully plus we do it all the time" Jake said

"Let's go" Rose said getting up

"What it hasn't been an hour" Jake said

"No they just me to tell you guys that so they could hear what you would say" Rose smirked

"You guys are idiots" Edward laughed

"That was too easy" Bella laughed

Em, Rose and the others walked into the house using their keys with Jazz and Alice behind them Jazz locking his car before entering the house and closing the door behind him

"You guys are evil" Em grinned sitting and pulling Bella into his arms sticking his tongue put at Edwards glaring and Bella winked as everyone's laugh filled the house attracting Spendor and Bullet who decided to join the party


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Sorry About the time skips but I don't want to drag things out and have people lose interests so forgive me PM me if you have any concerns**

**Chapter 26**

**Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper = 25 years old**

**Jake, Seth, and Nathan = 27 years old Felix and Demetri = 28 years old **

**Edward POV (4 Years Later)**

I groaned rolling my neck before entering my next patient's room,

"How are you doing today Angela and Ben?" I smiled checking her chart

"Fine Dr. Cullen we're just excited" Angela smiled

"That's today isn't it" I smiled

"Yeah we're ready to start the nursery" Ben grinned kissing Angela's hand, I sighed Bella was in New York again on her I don't even know anymore movie and modeling

"Well let's find out what going on in the oven" I smiled

"Come here Ben" I smiled waving my hand

"I don't know you tell me what does that look like?' I smiled

"It's a girl" he croaked wiping a tear making its way down his face

"I'll get this printed out and get you a tape of her heartbeat" I smiled leaving them to revel over their daughter

"Cat" I called

"Yes Edward?" she asked

"Have you seen my dad?" I asked

"He just finished with a patient" she smiled

"Okay thanks" I said walking off

"Here you go" I smiled handing them a Cd and pictures of the Ultrasound, "See you in a month" I smiled

"Bye" they called

"Hey Dad I'm heading out" I said walking into his office

"Okay see you son tell everyone I said hi, and congratulations" Carlisle smiled

"Thanks Dad" I smiled leaving and texting Nathan that I was ready

"I'm so ready to be out of here" Nathan grinned when I got in the car

"Why?" I asked

"Uh because I miss Popsicle man" Nathan grinned

"Well we gotta pick Rose, Jazz, and Jamie up before we head to the airport" I said

"Oh Popsicle called, she was going to call you but she figured you'd have a patient so she called me and told you to tell you that you guys sold the house in Boston" Nathan said

"Cool I think we're okay with a house here, one in New York, Rio, and the private Island" I shrugged

"All I know is that there are no funner houses in the world than the ones she designs" Nathan said

"True" I said texting Bella

Man I feel bad for Em Rose is going to hate him, now that she can't wear heels" Nathan laughed

"Why do you find pregnant wives being mad at their husbands funny?" I asked

"Hey it's funny and you're still a boyfriend until December 14th" Nathan pointed out

"You're sad" I laughed getting out the car

"20 minutes" he said before heading back down the path to his house,

"Hey guys we're about to leave to go see mama" I smiled petting Bullet and Spendor before going upstairs to shower before getting dressed and opening my secret safe and taking out the beautiful satin Lorraine Schwartz box and opening it and smiling, it was a 24 carrot engagement ring and it was worth every penny, I closed it putting it in my carry-on bag before heading down stairs,

"3 more days guys until I'm by far the luckiest man to live" I said scooping Spendor up and putting him in the seat and just so Bullet wouldn't feel left out I picked him up too before getting in and locking up the house, saying bye to everyone before picking Nathan and Rose up and heading to Jazz and Alice's house to pick Jazz and Jamie up since Alice was already in New York,

"So how's my nephew doing?" I grinned

"He's giving me hell and I can't wear my heels anymore and I look like a bloated elephant" she whined rubbing her stomach

"Spendor and Bullet give Rose a little kiss" I said they both licked her face before relaxing in the back again, smart dog's man

"Rose you don't look like a bloated elephant you look pregnant" Nathan said

"Plus Rose I told you, after a while you wouldn't be able to wear heels" I pointed out

"Yeah but I love my heels" Rose whined

"Awe Rose when you have Ethan then you can wear heels again you only have 1 trimester left" I pointed out

"Whatever" she growled, we pulled up to Jazz's house and honked the horn and Nathan and I got out

"Hey guys" Jazz grinned coming out the house with Jamie in her car seat and her diaper bag

"Hey Rose" Jazz grinned pecking her cheek while I strapped Jamie's car seat in and giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling out

"Dude you look like you need some sleep" I said

"And I intend on doing that while you watch Jamie the girl's as hyper as her mother on caffeine" Jazz laughed tickling Jamie's stomach

"That's horrible" Nathan said shivering

"Leave my niece alone Nathan" Rose said smacking his head

"I'm just saying" Nathan shrugged looking back at Jamie

"Well she was always a hyper baby when Alice was still pregnant with her" I shrugged, we pulled into the airport and in less than an hour we were in the air on our way to New York

"Come on Jamie let's let daddy Jazz sleep" I said picking her up and going to the back with Spendor and Bullet on my heels

"Rose is knocked out" Nathan said nodding to the curtains

"I'm going to change Jamie then whoop your ass in Madden" I smirked

"Yeah we'll see about that" Nathan snorted

We got off the Jet before climbing into Nathan's Escalade, dropping Jazz off,

"Bye guys" Jazz said getting out the car,

"Alright see you tomorrow" I said giving him a man hug and a sleeping Jamie a kiss on the cheek, watching as Jazz walked into the house and we gave a quick hug and kiss to Alice before pulling off and heading to our house,

"Well they're home" I said noticing the Escalade's and lights

"God I have major jet lag" Rose groaned

"You want to stop in or should I just get Em?" I asked

"Get Em" she groaned rubbing her eyes,

"Call Emmett" I said into the voice sync

"What's up Edward" Em said

"Hey I'm about to pull up to your house Rose is sleepy" I said

"Okay man, I'm going to tell Bells I'm leaving, if she's out the tub" he said hanging up, we pulled up to Em and Rose's house and got out helping Rose out the car noticing Em pulling up,

"Hey Nathan" he said giving Nathan a man hug and petting Spendor and Bullet

"Sup Edward" he grinned giving me a man hug

"I missed you Rose" he grinned giving her a careful hug and kiss

"You too little man" he said kissing Rose's stomach

"Alright see you guys tomorrow" he said opening the door and closing it before Nathan and I got in the car and pulled off. I got out the car opening the car door for Spendor and Bullet before opening the house door and letting them run in,

"Alright tell Popsicle I said hi but I'm tired and I'm going to hit the sack" Nathan said getting back in his car

"Alright" I said before closing the door and walking upstairs rubbing my eyes entering Bella and I's room through the closet and hiding the ring before going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, I got dressed in some pajama pants before coming out smiling,

"Hey" I smiled crawling in the bed waking up a half sleeping Bella

"Hey" she smiled kissing me

"I'm the one who has the major jet lag but you seem more tired" I smiled kissing her head and pulling her to me

"Don't remind me" she groaned

"Wow they worked you" I laughed

"Yeah well it was the last day so I'm good" she sighed

"Well they always overwork you on the last day" I smirked

"Shut up you have jet lag" she smiled

"Even Jamie has jet lag" I laughed

"That baby girl is a hyper as Alice after and espresso" she smiled

"Awe the wonders of jet lag" I smiled

"You're such an idiot" she laughed

"Yeah" I smiled shifting, "But I'm your idiot" I smiled

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" I smiled kissing her then it got a little heated

"Good night Edward" she smiled turning off the light

"Good night beautiful" I smiled closing my eyes

I woke up stretching feeling fully energized, I always slept better with Bella, I got up to wash my face before heading downstairs,

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled walking up behind her

"Good morning to you too handsome" she smiled flipping a pancake

"Ooh breakfast I was kind of getting tired of the whole cereal thing" I said kissing her neck

"Edward don't give me a hickey I have to go in today for the catalog" she moaned

"Alright fine how about you give me a hickey right her, I don't have to go model for anyone but I could for you" I smirked pointing to my pec with Bella's name tattooed on it in fancy script

"You are such a pervert" she laughed putting two plates down and I poured the coffee

"Can you blame me?" I smirked

"Whatever Edward you're still a pervert"

"A very satisfied pervert" I smirked

"Oh God" she groaned

"It's the truth" I smiled

"You're disgusting" she said gesturing to me with her fork

"All I am doing is stating the truth if it's disgusting it's not my fault" I shrugged

"Don't you have a way with words" she smirked

"I couldn't get out of half the trouble I get in if I didn't have a way with words" I smirked

"That's a smart way to put it" she nodded

"Good Morning" Jake and the others said walking in

"Sup" I said finishing my breakfast

"I going to go shower and get dressed then I'll be ready" she said walking upstairs

"Where's Em?" I asked

"He has a couple of days off" Jake shrugged

"Bella, Bella" I called walking into my room, I can't believe she didn't tell me she was going to be short on bodyguards

"Yes Edward" she said from the shower, I forgot she said she was going to be taking a shower

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be short?" I asked

"Short"

"Yeah that you were going to have 4 instead of 5"

"Because I didn't think it was important and I kind of thought that would be obvious"

"What do you mean it's not important and it would be obvious?"

"I've had 4 body guards until 4 years ago and I would think it's obvious since Em missed the last doctor's appointment because he was with me and he hasn't seen her almost 2 months of course I would give him a couple of days off"

"Yeah but they're used to 5 it's going to be hard to go back to 4 plus he can see her in the night like he did in Seattle"

"No it won't be and in Seattle he saw her every night and that is one of the most selfish things I've ever heard you say"

"I still don't see how this isn't important" she came out the shower drying her hair and putting on her underwear, no Edward you're supposed to be mad right now

"Because it's not we've done it a lot of times in the past 4 years so they aren't off when someone takes a couple of days off or I make them take of couple of days off" she said brushing her teeth

"See Em didn't even want to take of couple of days so make the man happy and let him work" I said following her out the bathroom and into the closet

"If I made every man I've ever known happy I would be a whore" she snapped, God she was hot when she was mad

"I'm only asking you to make Em happy he calls you his twin at least make him happy" I was really trying the guilt trip here

"The guilt trips not going to work Edward he'll thank me later if not him Rose will so stop being so selfish and go apologize to your brother" she said slipping on her heels

"For what?" I asked

"For being a selfish ass" she snapped leaving

"Then take Nathan" I offered, she was right I was being selfish he had a pregnant wife

"No Nathan is for you" she said coming down the steps, with me behind her and grabbing her phones off their chargers, giving Jake and the others the I'm ready sign while they left and I heard yelling and a couple of flashes, paparazzi

"Paparazzi give us 2 minutes" Jake said opening the door

"See they got in you need Em" I pointed

"No what we need to do is check the gate at the back of the house which will happen as soon as I'm gone"

"So you need more body guards"

"Look Edward I'm fine we're going to have paparazzi finding ways into our house but that's a given and when they find out where I am on a daily basis they'll be in Seattle at your job and where ever I go"

"But I love you I don't want anything to happen" I sighed

"Look" she smiled, "I'm fine and you're going to apologize to Em for being a selfish ass" she smiled kissing me, "And Nathan's going to be with you today and you're going to do what you had planned to do today and I'll be home around 4" she smiled I was aware of a few flashes and I'm going to bet Bella was to, she pulled away patting my chest

"Okay" she smiled

"Okay" I smiled giving her another kiss and I heard Felix yelling at the paparazzi to get out of here and stay off the property

"When you are" Jake said opening the door

"I love you" I smiled going in for another kiss

"I love you too" she smiled giving me a kiss

I got dressed and walking to meet Nathan at Em's house nodding to a bunch of security guys heading for the back of this place,

"So what goes on" I grinned closing the door behind me

"Took you long enough" Nathan smirked

"I walked you drove" I glared giving Rose a kiss on the head

"Oh Em I'm sorry" I said giving him a man hug

"For what you didn't do anything?" he asked completely confused

"I was being a selfish ass" I said

"Is it going to be hard to explain?" Em asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Then I don't want to know" Em said

"Alright see you guys later I'm going to meet Jazz" I said leaving

"Alright see you guys" Em said and closed the door

Jazz and I spent the day hanging out while I handled Jamie and stopped by Alice's office and spent about an hour there until I had to drag Jazz out because he started becoming all perverted and we went to Bella's photo shoot to watch her model and said hi Adriana, Candice, and Channel who kept teasing Bella and I about getting married and having kids, if they only knew, James stopped by to see Bella and joined in on the teasing then Jamie started getting antsy and Bella took her and let me say she's never been that calm even when she was sleeping but she was chilled in Bella's arms and the teasing got turned up full blast now that we were at Bella and I's house hanging out,

"Parenthood looks good on you two" James smirked

"Whatever James" Bella said

"So how many kids do you want Edward?" James smirked

"You'll find out" I smirked

"I like that answer" Adriana laughed

"Yeah let' pretend like I'm not here" Bella said rolling her eyes

"I'm telling you now she's going to hate you" Em smirked kissing Bella's head

"Why?" I asked

"Don't get scared Edward" Alice laughed

"But she's going to hate you Alice glared at me every time she saw a pair of heels when she was pregnant" Jazz grinned

"Rosie hit's me, ouch" Em yelled

"Shut up Em" Rose snapped

"This is better than TV" Chanel laughed

"Can we please change the subject" Bella groaned

"Awe Bella if you would only blush" Candice laughed

"Awe Bella can't blush look at the job she does" James smirked

"You know what's funny?" Em grinned

"What?" they asked

"Bella Boo used to have a blush 24/7 before all of this" Em smirked

"Oh yeah you told her she was pretty and she was a tomato in less than a second" Jazz laughed

"Ha, Ha and I thought you never blushed" James laughed

"Can we please change the subject" Bella groaned

"We did" Rose smirked

"To something that's not based on my face"

"So she was clumsy too right" James smirked

"Oh my God really" she sighed,

"You'd never do this to me?" Bella sighed looking at Spendor and Bullet who just nuzzled themselves into her side


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Edward POV (December 14****th****)**

"Bye I love you" Bella smiled giving me a kiss

"I love you too and see you tonight" I smiled giving her a kiss, making a break for upstairs when I heard the car pull off, getting ready and getting dressed

"Okay I'm ready" Nathan said walking in

"Good we have to stay away from as much paparazzi as possible or they're going to ruin it and I'll kill them" I growled

"Got it come on" he said and we got in the car pulling off

We pulled up to Papi's restaurant and headed to the back,

"Okay you said the Tortellini, the Red Pepper and Aubergine Salad, the Tiger Prawns cooked in sea salt, the Panna Cotta, and Sicilian Cannoli" Papi listed

"Yeah the Panna Cotta is coffee and vanilla flavored" I said

"Yes I got it don't worry Edward I won't mess this up for my little Isabella" Papi nodded

"Thanks Papi" I said

"5 o'clock right"

"Yeah 5 o'clock thanks again Papi" I said giving him a man hug before leaving and picking up the Armand de Brignac Brut Gold champagne and heading to the florist and avoiding the paparazzi,

"Hey Alanzo" I said pounding with him

"Hey Edward you said white Oleanders, white Lilies, red Delphiniums, red Gladiolus, white Hibiscus, white Jasmines, white Lilacs, and black Orchids" Alanzo listed

"Yeah Em will let you in" I said

"Okay I got it and congratulations" he smiled

"Thanks again" I grinned before leaving him as he got ready to leave and calling Alice

"I just left Alanzo's" I said

"Okay Em will call me when they left and I'll put her dress out okay and calm down Edward you deserve this and she loves you okay just relax and do what you have to do" she said

"Thanks Alice" I sighed

"No problem" she said and hung up, I checked the time 3 o'clock Alanzo should be on his way to the house

"Okay let's go we got a little over an hour" I said getting in the car

"Man you're one lucky guy calm down" Nathan grinned pulling off

**Time Skip 4:26**

"Thanks guys" I said petting Spendor and Bullet

"No problem Edward just make sure you make my Bella Boo happy" Em said and he was serious

"Em I'm your brother" I said

"Yes but she's my Bella Boo okay and I will kill you if you hurt her so bye now you have to get ready and it's…4:27" he said pushing me out the door

"Okay thanks again and tell Rose bye for me" I said petting Spendor and Bullet before rushing to the car

"Congrats man" Nathan grinned pulling off

I made a mad dash for the bathroom to go take a shower, was I the only one that thought I didn't deserve her love, okay Cullen get a grip man she loves you and would do anything for you so stop being a pussy about to lose his virginity and calm down. I showered washing my hair before getting out and drying my hair running my hand through it a couple of times before drying it with a towel and running my hand through it a couple of times and giving up before getting dressed **(outfit on profile) **grabbing the ring and going down stairs and getting everything ready, my phone going off in my pocket

**Edward, **_Jake_

_We just entered through the gate_

**Okay thanks**

"Bye guys" Bella said walking into the house and stopping

"Happy anniversary" I smiled kissing her

"I thought I said small" she smiled

"Well you said small while part of me were still in you so I wasn't really comprehending anything" I smirked

"Edward" she hissed smacking my chest

"It's the truth" I laughed

"Whatever" she smiled

"Now go upstairs and put on the outfit on the bed okay" I smiled **(outfit on profile)**

"Alright" she smiled walking off, I heard the door open and close and the shower turn on, I grabbed the ring off the counter and stuffing it in my pocket turning my phone off and going upstairs

"I'm turning your phones off" I called

"Okay" I grabbed her phones and turned them off and putting our phones away before heading downstairs and opening the champagne

I froze when I saw Bella come downstairs,

"Wow" I said looking at her,

"I mean you look beautiful…whoa" I said blinking my eyes a couple of times

"Don't die on me Edward" Bella smiled

"You look beautiful" I smiled kissing her

"Thank you so do you" she smiled

"This way" I smiled gesturing to the kitchen

"What did you do" she smiled when I shared us some Tortellini,

"Nothing" I smiled eating

"Then thank you" she smiled kissing me

"You're welcome Ms. Swan" I smiled eating, the night went on like every date we've ever been on; we flirted and teased each other and very deep hidden messages

"Wow" she smiled when I pulled out 2 Sicilian Cannoli's

"I thought you might like them" I smirked picking one up and feeding it to her, laughing when she moaned

"God I'm glad I don't have to go in tomorrow" she smiled, I forgot about her eating regimen she'll burn it off by tonight besides she had a crazy fast metabolism I wouldn't be surprised if she had already burned some of that fat

"So am I" I smirked biting into the cannoli

"Thank you for tonight" she smiled kissing me

"I'm not done" I grinned getting up and walking around the table and getting down on one knee

"Edward" she whispered, I smiled taking the box out my pocket this was the only time I actually like knowing that I made her shed silent tears

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do the extreme honor and make me the happiest man in this universe and marry me?" I smiled opening the box

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes" I grinned starting to get up

"Yes" she smiled; I cheered shooting up and spinning her around kissing her

"I almost forgot" I grinned grabbing the box and pulling the ring out kissing her ring finger on her left hand before sliding the ring on smiling

"Did you know you just made me the happiest man to live?' I grinned holding her waist smiling when her hands snaked around my neck burying her fingers in my hair

"I would hope so" she smiled kissing me

"And now I have to show you because I'm really big when it comes to visual aid" I smirked turning the lights off and scooping her up and making our way to the bedroom

I woke up smiling and burying my face in Bella's hair smiling,

"Um good morning" she smiled turning around

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled kissing above her ring

"Aren't you a happy little soldier" she smiled

"Nothing about my solider is small" I smirked

"I would hope not" she smirked

"And why wouldn't I be happy you said yes" I said kissing her and climbing on top of her my hands roaming

"Wait, wait, wait" she said pausing, "Okay I'm good" she nodded I laughed before she pulled me into a kiss shutting me up

**Em POV**

"It's almost 3 and they haven't answered their phones" I said hanging up

"Um it's the day after he proposed don't you think they're otherwise busy I mean we know they have the stamina" Jazz said

"They could at least text us to leave them alone" I growled

"Em I their phones aren't even on" Alice sighed

"I'm going to go see what's taking them so long" I said getting up and pulling on a pair of sneakers

"No Em leave them alone" Rose hissed trying not to wake Jamie up

"I'll walk" I offered

"No you're going to sit and wait until they return your call" Rose glared

"Awe but Rosie" I whined

"No Emmett sit" she hissed

"Fine" I sighed sitting down, the phone rang and I made dash almost breaking my neck

"Hello" I said flipping off a laughing Jasper

"Hey Em" James said

"Oh it's you" I said slouching

"Well no one's been disappointed when they find out they're talking to me but I guess there's first time for everything"

"No I just thought you were Edward or Bells preferably Bells"

"I was actually calling you because I couldn't get Baby Girl on the phone"

"Yeah apparently she and Edward decided to barricade themselves in the house and turn off their phones"

"Ok well I got to do a couple of last minute things for the show tonight I'll probably see her there" he said

"Alright man bye" I said hanging up

I heard a car pull up outside and the door opened,

"Bella Boo" I yelled scooping her up

"I missed you too Em but I would love it if you let me breathe" she smiled

"Oh yeah sorry" I grinned putting her down and giving her a kiss on the head

"Nice to see you too brother" Edward smiled pounding with me

"Let me see the ring" Alice hissed

"I thought you guys saw it already?" Bells said with a raised eyebrow

"No your fiancé wouldn't let anyone see the ring before it was on your finger" Rose said

"Sue me" he shrugged sitting down

"Oh my God it's beautiful" Alice and Rose shrieked

"Let me see the picture of the kitchen" Alice chirped

"Calm down Alice" Edward laughed handing Alice the phone

"Oh my God that's beautiful" Rose said then hit me

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked

"Look at this Em that's romantic" Rose said slapping me in the head again

"Ouch and thanks a lot Edward" I growled rubbing my head

"Ouch" Jazz yelled when Alice pinched him, my turn to laugh and that I did

"What did I do?" he whined

"Her favorite flowers Jazz and her favorite foods and colors minus the blue Jazz take notes on their anniversary" Alice snapped

"What I proposed when we watched your favorite movie" Jazz whined

"And nothing else" she said pinching him again, who's laughing harder? I AM

"Em asked me after he burned dinner" Rose said hitting me

"Ouch" I yelled glaring at Edward

"We hate you" Jazz said rubbing his arm

"What did I do?" Edward asked

"You're too damn romantic" I growled

"I resent that" Bells said

"Be romantic just stop showing them pictures so I can keep my head on my body" I snapped

"And my arm working" Jazz glared

We spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything and Edward got hit a couple of times which made me feel a lot better, then Bells left around 9 to get ready and head to James show.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

"Alice ask me whens the date for my wedding or anything remotely close and I'll shoot you with Jake's gun" I growled taking my glasses off

"Why you always framing me" Jake whined huffing, awe my little cute baby faced body guard

"Alright but you haven't even picked a matron of honor" Alice whined

"You mean the head bitch that pisses everyone off?" I smirked

"Yes as you so lovingly put it" Alice smiled

"Oh bite me you damn pixie" I grumbled

"See your ass got so damn close with everyone now you have to choose between; Rose, Adriana, Chanel, Candice, and I" Alice smirked smugly

"Shut the hell up you damn pixie" I growled thinking,

I've known Alice and Rose all my life and Alice was as close as a sister to my mom pushing her out on her own, she was always there for me but Rose was just as close if not closer. Adriana was like an older sister except you don't argue with her and Chanel and Candice were really close friends. So I could easily bring this down to between Rose and Alice making stuff even worse seeing as though I was both of their maids of honor, Edward already picked Em and Jazz wasn't mad at all, I swear to God sometimes it was easier to have a dick

"If I tell you I'm down to 2 will you stop harassing me for 5 minutes" I begged

"Give me a date you know Sharon Sacks will want to know" Alice smirking

"When is Rose due again?" I asked making sure I was getting this shit correct

"Um she just hit her third trimester…ooh oh yeah it's the week before Edward's um June 24th" she nodded

"You're sad the kids not even born yet and you're forgetting his birthday" I laughed

"So what he doesn't have to know that…and stop changing the damn subject" she growled, and I thought that would've worked

"Fine but Edward and I haven't even talked about it yet" I said running my hand through my hair

"Well you guys better your appointment is in two days at least tell me you have a color scheme" Alice begged

"Yes so leave me alone you damn pixie" I said getting up and grabbing my purse

"Ooh tell me Bells please Bells please I'll die if you don't" Alice begged, God I feel sorry for Jamie I'm going to laugh if Jamie hates heels and dresses, matter-o-fact I'll be set for life and Karma would be my best friend

"Fine I'll tell you, it's black, white, and emerald green" I said grabbing my keys with her annoying ass squealing the entire time

"Alice you're not getting into this car with me if you don't calm down" no one could pay me to drive in a car with an overexcited Alice it's just not good for your sanity and the last time I did it I was this close to kicking her ass out the car but she was pregnant with Jamie so I didn't do it

"Fine you party pooper" Alice huffed getting in the car

"Alice baby I'm no party pooper I just value my sanity and would rather that every dog within hearing range of this car not follow us home" I smirked pulling off behind Jake and Seth's car with Felix and Demetri in the one behind us

"Funny Bella" Alice grumbled

"Awe you know you still love me" I smiled poking her ear and my phone started ringing

"Hey Bells Rose and I just got back into Washington and we're heading back to the house" Em said

"Okay call me when Rose isn't about to chew anyone's head off" I smirked, like that will ever happen

"When hell freezes over I'll call you back" Em grumbled

"Okay just call me once she's had a good sleep and has eaten" I smirked

"Will do Bella Boo" I could see the smile

"Alright bye Em, see you next week"

"Okay bye Bells love you" hanging up when I heard the dial tone

I dropped Alice off at her house kissing my niece on the head before laughing at Jazz's best god mother ever comment before heading back to my place,

"Alice is hounding me down for a date" I said

"That's all she's hounding you down for" he smirked kissing my temple as we sat in the couch watching Grease just for the hell of it

"And she wants me to pick a brides maid but I don't know"

"I thought I was the only one I'm stuck between Em and Jazz" and here I thought he had picked

"So why don't you pick both of them I bet they wouldn't complain at all"

"Why don't you take your own damn advice?"

"I have no idea I'll run it by them and they better agree because my ass is stuck right now" I huffed

"So that date thing what are you thinking?"

"Um I don't know I'm not sure if I want it before or after Rose have Ethan"

"If we do it before then we have like a month" he pointed out

"True so we do it after we have to wait until she's out of the hospital so let's say late July"

"Okay what about July 24th?"

"I don't want it to close to anyone's birthday" I pointed out

"It's not"

"So July 24th it is…Alice would be so proud right now"

"I bet you she wearing a medal right now"

"Bye" I said getting out the car

"Bye Popsicles" Jake and the others said, I nodded before walking into the house and flopping into a lazy boy recliner groaning dropping a bunch of papers on the coffee table and dropping my shoes next to me and kicking my legs up with a groan, smiling when I heard the familiar barking of Spendor and Bullet, I opened my eyes easily making enough space for them in the huge recliner,

"Hey mommy had a long day" I whispered scratching behind their ear, Bullet barked laying his head next to Spendor

"And you know what…we have to be on a jet tomorrow night after I have lunch with Sharon and then a fitting" I whispered and Spendor whined either because he understood the pain or because I stopped petting him, I'm going to go with the second one

"I have lunch at 1 and its 11 right now and I have to eat and get showered and make it out the bathroom" I mumbled, and Spendor and Bullet looked at me

"Or I could relax here for right now and enjoy your company" I whispered closing my eyes

**Edward POV**

I walked in seeing Bella's shoes which she never left lying around the house, I walked towards the chair chuckling there my favorite person and pets laid all asleep, I walked over noticing the stack of papers and sighing and calling Jake,

"Hey man"

"Hey when did you guys get home?"

"About a 20 minutes ago why?"

"No reason, what does Bella have planned for tomorrow?"

"Um you guys have lunch with Sharon at 1 she has a fitting and then we leave at 10 for Seattle"

"Okay thanks see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye but she's tired she practically dragged herself through the door"

"I know she's sleeping in the lazy boy"

"In the clothes she wore today?"

"Yeah, she's tired"

"Tell me about it man, bye"

"Bye" and hung up after I heard the dial tone, and sighed a fitting sounds like nothing but I went with her once and it's utter chaos and you're there for hours in and out of the fitting room I've actually seen models sneak naps between all of it, I smiled kissing her before grabbing her purse keys and shoes and heading up stairs, putting her bag down and putting her shoes away after remembering it was color style brand smiling when I put them in the right rack, I didn't attempt to put the bag away because I would confuse the shit out of myself I went back down stairs picking up Spendor and Bullet and bringing them upstairs and onto their doggy beds before heading back downstairs and easily picking Bella up not that I'm bragging but I was just as ripped as Em it's just that I didn't look like I had boulders for arms but the strength was there but hell Bella was light weighing only 122 pounds and I bench press 350 pounds so you do the math.

"Hey" I smiled when her eyes fluttered open when I started take her clothes off

"Hey" she smiled, I leaned over kissing her

"Come on, did you eat?" I asked as she helped me get her undressed

"No" she yawned rubbing her eyes; I smiled picking her up and stepping under the shower

After our shower I carried her back down stairs because a) I get a little work out b) I enjoy carrying my fiancé around it's great practice and c) she's practically dead, I pulled out one of her precooked meals for things like this before heating up to servings, smiling as we ate in comfortable silence her entire body on auto pilot, is it wrong that even her auto pilot is sexy. After I finished washing the plates I carried Bella's practically dead body back upstairs and laid her down,

"Good night" I smiled

"Good *yawn* night" she smiled

"I love you" I smiled kissing her

"I love yo- *yawn* too" and she was gone, I chuckled pulling the sheet up over her remembering to turn her phones off and put them on the charger before climbing into the bed and pulling her to me as she eased into me.

"Bella, Love wake up" I whispered nudging her to wake up, she groaned turning around, I chuckled before jumping on the bed,

"Edward no" she whined moving to the other side of the bed

"No wake up its 11:32" I said jumping on the bed

"Crap" she yelled falling out of the bed

"None of that would have happened if you had just gotten up" I smirked laughing when she glared at me before flipping me off

"Oh that's just mean" I laughed

"Have I had coffee yet?"

"Point taken" I laughed

We got dressed **(outfits on polyvore)** get in my silver Hennessey GT and pulling off following Jake, Seth and Nathan with Felix and Demetri behind us, we pulled up to 'Butter' and getting out getting a table with Sharon before relaxing ordering and getting down to business making the plans and picking things like the flowers and designer before Bella left for a private fitting with Jake and the others leaving me with Nathan,

"Man I didn't know it took all this to plan a wedding" I laughed

"You thought Rose and Alice just acted like that for fun?" Nathan laughed

"Yeah" I laughed

"Dude no one acts like that for fun" Nathan laughed shaking his head as we walked ignoring the camera flashes

"And when's the engagement party again?" Nathan asked

"Um next week Saturday" I said

"Man when paparazzi catch this they're going to have a field day" Nathan laughed

"I'm glad we could avoid them for so long" I nodded

"Well if they're ninja celebrities it would be you two" Nathan laughed, we walked laughing some more and buying a pair of sneakers and picking out a necklace, earrings, and bracelet at the jeweler before leaving and picking Bella up after we lost the paparazzi and heading down to the Victoria Secret's HQ for Bella's other fitting kissing Bella bye as she placed the ring in the box into my glove box, we had decided that no one other than certain people would know so James, Adriana, Chanel, Candice, Adriana's husband Marko Jaric, James, Marc (Jacobs), Taylor (Lautner), Kellan (Lutz), Justin (Timberlake), Kristen (Stewart), Robert (Patterson), and Justin (Beiber) were going to find out next week Saturday and Sharon, Alice, Jazz, Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, and Phil would be there too. I pulled off heading back to the house to grab some last minute things knowing Bella would be showering and changing there so we could go straight to the airport, I worked out for a little bit until it 7:30 then went to take a shower and got dressed,

"Guys lets go" I called and Spendor and Bullet came scampering around the corner

"In the car" I said, they jumped into the limo heading to their doggy beds, I got in before we pulled off pulling up to the VSHQ. I got out with Jake and the others taking the ride up,

"Hey Edward" Rosie (Huntington- Whitley) said giving me a peck on the cheek

"Man best job ever" Jake mumbled

"No wonder Bella doesn't want you guys in her" I laughed there were literally hot girls walking around in nothing in underwear

"Hey she's in her shower" Alessandra (Ambrosio) said giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek

"Hey thanks" I called she waved before walking off, I went upstairs and sat relaxing

We left after Bella came out and we said bye getting on the highway meeting Jazz, Alice, and Jamie at the airport catching our flight and while Bella took Jamie and let everyone sleep, I tried to stay awake but Jet's put me to sleep so in the end I fell asleep watching Bella and Jamie relax and watching Jamie's favorite…Wow, Wow, Wubzzy no wonder she's so damn energetic that yellow thing never stays still and I think Bella figured that out too.

We pulled up to the house, saying good night to Jake and the other's before walking into the house,

"I think I'll follow their lead" Bella mumbled following Spendor and Bullet upstairs to our room with me right behind them I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Edward POV**

"It's official Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen longtime boyfriend of 8 years are indeed engaged and have brought out the big guns with Sharon Sacks to plan this wedding sources say that they've been engaged for a while as they've been spotted having lunch with Sharon Sacks at 'Butter' a month ago, how these two have managed to slip under our radar is beyond us" and Bella changed the station

"Why is it every time I turn on a TV it's on that station?" Bella groaned

"I don't know maybe Spendor and Bullet watch it when we're not here" I smirked kissing her

"I think Em's brain is finally rubbing off on you"

"What don't say that"

"It's not that bad"

"It's not?" I asked quirking my eyebrow, "We're talking about the same guy that thought that if he held a feather in his mouth he could fly…when he was 11"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about its horrible"

"That's what I thought"

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked muting the TV and turning to me

"Damn I thought I was doing pretty good"

"You can't hide anything from me, so spit it out"

"Don't get mad or anything"

"I'm not going to get mad"

"Okay"

"Throw out your pills"

"Why?"

"Not now like a month before we get married"

"You know we kind of skipped a conversation here" Bella said getting up

"I didn't think we needed that conversation"

"Yeah well we do"

"I know you want kids Bella I see it in your face every time you hold Jamie"

"It's not that I don't want kids Edward"

"I want kids Bella I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't"

"I'm not an idiot Edward"

"Then what is it, Bella"

"It's not in best interest"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward we barely see each other as it is, I don't want our kids to grow up seeing me for a few days before I'm gone again or waiting until the middle of the night to see their father either"

"We'll work it out Bella"

"I don't want to work that out while we miss our kids first words Edward"

"Bella just think about it okay because we both want kids and we'll find a way to balance everything out", I said holding her, she sighed

"Look we have 3 months Bella plus 9 months we'll figure it out"

"What the fuck" she sighed

"That's my girl" I smiled kissing her head

"We're going to have sexy kids Bella" I smiled

"Yeah we are" she laughed

"I think we need some practice though" I smiled

"I'd agree with that" she whispered

"I thought you might" I smiled picking her up

**Bella POV**

"So can I get an official answer?" Edward asked standing by my car

"Yes Edward I'll throw them out" I laughed

"Can I get a date" he smirked

"Edward get away from me" I glared

"Alright fair enough bye" he smiled kissing me before heading to his car with Nathan, while I got in mine to head to the airport for a fitting so I could be back by 3.

**Edward POV**

"What's up with you man?" Nathan asked as we came back from work

"I asked Bella to throw out her pills"

"Yeah so what's the problem?"

"The problem, is that she freaked"

"What do you man she freaked, she said she'd throw them out this morning"

"Yeah after I talked her into it"

"So what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal what happens if she doesn't want kids with me?"

"A couple of things; you have great hair so you need to stop stressing over everything or you're going to lose your hair before your 30, second you tell yourself you don't deserve her so every time a decision comes up where you take another big step you always second guess your relationship, and third you have to stop doing this you freak out and keep it from her and it's not like she doesn't know you're freaking she just gives you time to put your head where it belongs"

"So why did she freak?"

"Maybe because of your schedules...if you haven't noticed if we put all the days together you guys see each other it would be for about 5-6 months a year and less than that when she's doing a movie so if you haven't noticed it would be like you guys were divorced because that entire time they would be either with you or with her, okay it's complicated but take it form a body guard you guys don't see that much of each other as you think you do, just talk to her okay get it out there"

"Thanks Nate" I said getting out the car and heading inside, seeing a sleeping Spendor and Bullet and Bella curled up onto the couch with a glass of wine,

"Hey" I smiled leaning over and kissing her

"How was work?"

"Good it was pretty slow tonight"

"Dinner's on the stove" she said turning her attention back to the TV as she ran her finger around the mouth of her glass

"Okay" heading upstairs to go shower and change before heading back downstairs and eating the only noise in the house was the TV and the dogs snoring by Bella's feet, it has never been this quiet between us and it was starting to scare me

"We need to talk" I said closing the dish washer behind me,

"About what?" she asked guarded, I learned the hard way that Bella and I were good but we both got defensive about feelings quickly

"About this, this silence between us, I know you don't want kids with me"

"Oh so now you know I don't want kids with you"

"Yeah"

"And who told you that?"

"No one but you've been acting that way since last night'

"The same night I agreed to throw out my pills?"

"Action speak louder than words Bella"

"Are you making a point or babbling?"

"I know I don't deserve you but I try my best-"

"You don't deserve me Edward, who are you to say that"

"I know you rather be with your friends in New York in-"

"So this has nothing to do with kids Edward we're back to the age old question, Bella should be depressed every time you're not around, well guess what Edward what kind of model would I be if I walked around looking depressed, just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean I don't feel them Edward"

"You always use your job as an excuse I'm a fucking OBGYN I can't walk into my patient's rooms looking depressed either but at least I show that I miss someone"

"So again there's a way for me to look, you want the complete and honest truth"

"Yes"

"Complete honest truth, I don't do feelings okay as far as the public is concerned there's only one feeling that should be known happiness and bliss, so yeah for a while it was hard for me when I moved and I let my feelings show and everyone thought I was depressed so you know what I did…I taught myself to keep my feelings to myself because no one has to see them but me no one has to know they exist but me, because in the end no one's feeling them but me" she hissed walking off, I stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say or do as I watched her walk off, in complete honesty this was supposed to be about kids and somehow I managed to bring up a hatchet we buried so many times that I gave up on trying to keep count, no matter how many times she, Rose, or Alice told me about the public and media's fixed perception of celebrities and how each had their own feeling they were supposed to portray I didn't understand why they had to continue to keep it up, they expected Bella to be smiling all the time but did they expect her to be smiling when something tragic happened did they expect her to be smiling when she was across the country from her husband or her kids, no they didn't but something so much as showing the fact that you were sad had to equal something as big as relationship problems, and in the end it's not the fact that she doesn't show it, it's the fact that I won't let myself accept that she was here and that she loved me and she was with me all those 8 years through all my problems and the girls throwing themselves at me and her being the strong one when I lost my first patient and I was a wreck and I wouldn't look at myself and she stayed there with me and helped me through it and in the end no matter how much she told me she was there for me and that she loved me I was still looking for her to get ready to back out and leave me and end up with a guy that did understand what she had to do. I sighed dumping the rest of her wine and washing the cup, I always managed to do this and I really needed to stop doing this because it wasn't going to get easier, I turned off the lights heading up the stairs and into our bedroom to see Bella rubbing the band of her ring,

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"No I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's hard for me to understand but I'm trying"

"It's not that I need you to understand because then that be really bad because even I don't understand it all that well sometimes, but I want you to understand as much as possible so we don't have to go through this every few months and I know it's not easy for you to be at home missing me only to turn on the TV and see me smiling with my friends"

"I know it's hard for me but I don't deserve you and I'm just waiting on you to leave me"

"Well we're getting married so you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon"

"I wouldn't dream of it, I love you Bella"

"I love you too and let me be the one to decide what you deserve when it comes to me…deal"

"Deal" I smiled kissing her softly

I smiled reaching over and frowning when I felt the empty space that was supposed to be filled with Bella,

"Bella" I called pulling on my pajama pants, and I couldn't help the panic that rose in me last night was earth shattering and I don't care how gay that just sounded, but I did care if that was a goodbye and she'd actually had enough

"Bella" I called walking downstairs, I noticed Spendor and Bullet were gone and I could hear my heart thundering in my ear

"Bella" I called looking around walking through the kitchen noticing that she made coffee, I heard faint barking and I struggled to wipe the tears that were making their way down my face, I opened the back door and let out a deep breath slipping on my, Adidas slip-ons, when I saw Bella sitting in one of the swinging benches with a cup of coffee watching Bullet and Spendor run around chasing each other,

"Hey" I whispered sitting next to her wrapping my arms around her and inhaling her intoxicating scent

"You were crying" she whispered wiping away my tears

"I panicked and I thought you left"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I know" I whispered running my hands through her hair,

"As long as you know"

"Thank you" I mumbled touching her fore head with mines

"For what?"

"For being you" I smiled kissing her

"Mm" she said pulling away

"What?"

"As much as I love you morning breath and coffee do not under any circumstances mix" she smiled pecking my cheek, I chuckled pulling her closer to me, and kissing the top of her head turning my attention to Spendor and Bullet, and it dawned on me, she chose me, she chose to be there for me instead of running for the hills when I was depressed, she chose to come back to Forks, she chose to date me, she chose to love me, and she chose to marry me and I was going to be selfish no matter what anyone said I didn't deserve her but that doesn't mean I'm going to ever let her think that I'm going to be selfish and show her how much I loved her no matter what.


	30. Chapter 30

**Edward POV**

I smiled lying in bed watching Bella's peaceful from tracing the slope of her curves, her skin was soft, this morning Bella throughout her pills and well I just can't sleep because let's face it I thought she wasn't going to do it especially after we pushed it back an entire 2 months but she finally did it, and now we could have hell spawns that looked like us both but had her personality, yup our very own hell spawns,

"You still awake?" she yawned looking up at me through her lashes

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been trying to sleep for the past 10 minutes, what about you?"

"I was just enjoying the view" I smiled, Bella opened her mouth to say something but Stronger by Kanye West began blaring from her phone

"I thought you turned it off?" I asked

"So did I" she grumbled grabbing her phone

"Yeah Em" Bella answered, she winced pulling the phone away from her ear before sitting up

"Where are you know?" she asked, I looked her signaling her to tell me what's going on

"Rose's in labor" she mouthed, climbing out the bed I was right behind her running into my closet yanking on a pair of boxers and yanking on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, socks and sneakers

"Here" Bella said tossing me the phone while she practically ran around her closet pulling on clothes

"Em where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital; I wish we could get sirens on these shits" he snapped

"Okay Em calm down, okay did you call anyone else?"

"No, I just called Bells"

"Okay I'm going to call everyone else okay?"

"Wait don't hang up give the phone back to Bells"

"Okay hold on" I sighed,

"Bella" I called tossing her the phone as she slipped on her heels

"Em, you need to get off the phone and pay attention to the road" she coaxed while she dialed someone

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"Jake and the guys" she mouthed grabbing her bag, I hung up getting off the phone with Alice and Jazz and calling my mom and dad

"Okay Em. I'll call him myself I promise…and Rose's parents" she nodded before hanging up, I got in the car with Bella pulling out onto the driveway,

"Okay well the good news is we don't have to call Rose's parents" Bella said hanging up as she waited for Jake and the others

"Why?"

"All the parents are at Charlie's house, surprise visit tomorrow"

"Renee and Phil too?"

"I asked

"Yeah, how about Carlisle and Esme?" she asked

"They're on their way, right now" I huffed

"And Alice and Jazz?"

"When I hung up Alice was yelling at Jazz to hurry the fuck up and no sound from Jamie so I'm guessing she was being calm or she was sleeping" I shrugged, Jake honked the horn as I saw Felix and Demetri climb into their Escalade, while Nathan, Jake, and Seth got into the second one and we pulled out the parking lot, gassing it all the way to the hospital we made it just as Alice and Jazz were pulling up which means we probably broke the traffic laws because Alice and Jazz live an entire half an hour closer to the hospital than Bella and I,

"Bells we're going to go and meet Charlie" Felix said getting back in the car, we took the elevator up the maternity section and my home away from home,

"Dr. Cullen" Carly said looking up from her files

"Hey Carly, where's my brother?" I asked

"They're with Dr. Riley, room 4" she said

"Thanks Carly" I said grabbing Bella's hand as we headed to their room, we waited outside as Dr. Riley did he stuff I trusted him he was a good doctor and worked with Carlisle for a while and was one of the first doctor's Carlisle recruited when he opened this hospital he was also Alice and Bella's OBGYN he was practically an Uncle to us,

"You can see her now" he smiled exiting as we all piled into the room separating and Em migrated to Bella resting his head on hers

"It's not so funny now is it" Alice smiled smugly at Rose

"Alice I said I was sorry" Rose whined

"I know but it's still nice to see you in the same position" Alice smiled

"Alice be nice to the pregnant lady" Nathan scolded

"Thank you Nathan" Rose smiled smugly

"Yeah besides it so much funnier to make fun of the oversized stomach than the person" Jake smiled staring at Rose's stomach

"Bella you're body guards are being assholes" Rose growled

"Guys leave her alone or I'll help her kick your ass" she smiled

"And how are you going to do that?" Seth challenged

"Because I wouldn't appreciate you teasing a pregnant lady" Charlie smirked walking into the room with Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Phil, Lillian, John, Felix, and Demetri behind

"We were joking" Jake chuckled scratching head, Charlie is huge and he's intimidating he's about 2 inches shorter than Bella but he just stood with so much power it made him seem like he was 7 feet tall

"Sure you were" he smirked pecking Rose's forehead and walking over to Bella and I

"How you holding up?" Charlie smirked

"I'm screwed" Em grumbled shaking his head

"Yeah you are" Charlie laughed slapping him on the back

"Em we're going to have a hell spawn" Rose sighed

"Serves you right" Lillian smiled

"What?" Em asked completely confused

"You 6 were hell spawns it's only right for you to have hell spawns" Esme smiled

"Why?" Alice whined looking down at Jamie

"Because Karmas a bitch" Renee laughed

"Yes she is" Rose said through her contraction, I looked at the monitor

"I'm not letting my father in law and brother in law anywhere near my cooch. So. You. Can. Stop. Looking." Rose said

"Stepping away from the monitor, hands are raised" I smiled stepping back

"Thank you" she smiled

Dr. Riley came back about an hour later when the contractions were coming faster and stronger, we sat outside waiting and Jamie was awake so Alice did the next best thing and shoved her to Bella who had her back to sleep in 5 minutes, and on July 24th Bella and I's nephew Ethan Lawson Cullen was born7 pounds 11 ounces and 22 inches long.

"So how does it feel" I smiled walking up to Em who now had the baby in his hand while Rose slept

"I'm going to teach him how to kick ass" Em grinned wiggling his fingers in Ethan's small hand

"Just don't let Rose find out or she'll rip you a new one" I smiled

"No this is good, now all you have to do is make it clear that when they go to school he's in charge of watching over Jamie and make sure she ends up as a nun" Jazz grinned evilly

"What about you Ed are you going to join the club?" Em asked

"Game plan we'll give the boys to Charlie so he can teach them his gun skills and any other evil thing he has up his sleeves, and then we pass them on to you for body building techniques" I said

"Okay deal" we nodded

"Charlie" Jazz called waving him over

"What are you three up to?" Charlie asked suspiciously

"We're planning on getting our male hell spawns to turn our female hell spawns into nun hell spawns, but we need you to teach them how to do what every goes on in that mind of yours" I grinned, and I know I probably looked like a maniac but I don't care

"Okay I'm in operation nun hell spawns is under way as soon as he can hold his head up and crawl for at least two minute" Charlie said kissing Ethan's forehead "And you two have kids" Charlie said pointing at Bella and then back at me

"Okay deal, we should get all the men in on this" Jazz nodded

"Phil, John, dad, Jake, Seth, Felix, Demetri, Nathan" I called waving them over, we went over the plan a few more times

"What are you guys planning?" Renee said cocking her eyebrow and resting her hand on her hip, I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't looking at Bella

"Nothing" we smiled separating, and somehow in all the chaos Bella had Ethan

"Damn my boy looks just like me" Em grinned

"That's because he's got that Cullen blood running through his veins"

"Does that mean that you're all cocky too?" Alice smirked

"I'm not a Cullen, I'm a Hale" Jazz smirked

"Damn right we Hales are…" John started

"Cocky Assholes" Lillian cut in

"Mom" Jazz whined

"You it's nice the party can go on while I'm sleeping" Rose sighed

"Moms slashing the Hale name" Jazz whined

"I just woke up get Esme to do it she's the referee" Rose whined

"I'm with Lillian on this" Esme smiled

"That's not fair" Jazz whined

"I'm not going to hide Swans are cocky assholes that's just the way it is" Charlie shrugged

"Sarcastic cocky assholes" Rose corrected

"We're not sarcastic" Charlie said

"Yes you are" I laughed

"And we like ski down mountains in the nude in Indianapolis" Bella said rolling her eyes

"You see sarcastic cocky assholes" Phil said pointing at Bella which Charlie and Bella returned with their patented Swan eye roll

We left around10, making sure to stop by the desk to make sure I didn't have any appointments before taking the day off.

I groaned scratching my chest as I followed the smell of coffee downstairs,

"Babe" I called clomping down the steps in nothing but a pair of boxers but I couldn't find the energy to find something to put on,

"Hi Edward" Chanel waved from the kitchen table

"Hi?" I said

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked

"He forgot too" Adriana said shaking her head

"Forgot what?"

"It's June24th" Candice said

"Still don't know what you're talking about" I shook my head

"It's a month away from your wedding?" Chanel supplied, they were basically doing the finishing touches on everything before faxing everything over to Sharon Sacks

"Oh, so where's Bella?"

"Babe put some pants on" Bella said pinching my but as she walked by hair still wet, I knew I heard the shower running

"I don't like pants" I whined, I mean if I can't walk around without any pants in my own house where the hell am I supposed to do it

"How old are you?"

"I'm a very sophisticate 2 and a _half_ year old" I huffed crossing my arms

"An extra six months" Adriana clapped

"Thank you" I huffed

"Adriana don't encourage him" Bella glared

"It's not that bad babe, you'll like it" I called dodging the spoon she launched at my head while I ran upstairs to take a shower.

They spent the entire morning concentrating for about 10 minutes before goofing off again,

"How old are you guys again?"

"Shut up you don't like to were pants" Chanel glared

"Ouch" I said feigning hurt as I clutched my chest and stumbled over to Bella

"That hurt me Chanel" I coughed falling to the floor as I continued my painful trek to Bella

"Right her" I said pointing at my chest as I continued to waddle over to Bella, I rested my head on her lap

"Remember me" I coughed before closing my eyes and dying

"Babe you're not supposed to laugh when I die" I glared sitting up

"You're not dead are you" she smiled, kissing me

"No I guess I'm not" I whispered kissing her a little harder

"Um guys" I groaned picking her grabbing her by the butt as she wrapped her legs around my waist

"Guys"

"GUYS REMBER US" Adriana yelled, I groaned pulling away

"Okay not that it wasn't hot or anything but could we not feel like you were about to do the horizontal tango in front us" Chanel smiled

"Not that it would necessarily be a bad thing…" Candice trailed off

"You guys are perverted" Bella said shaking her head, I put her in my lap because I wasn't wearing pass so it made it a lot more obvious that I had an erection.

They left around after we went to go see Rose at the hospital and let Em go home to shower and change. I didn't realize the wedding was so close and it felt like everything was on full blast.


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward POV**

"Happy Birthday to you" Esme sang as they hauled out the cake

"Yeah cake" Em cheered

"I swear you're an idiot" Alice sighed as they set the cake down in front of Bella, Em and I this year we had decided to celebrate our birthdays together since Em's was the June 30th mines was July 1st and Bella's July 8th

"Blow out the candles" Jazz growled staring down the cake

"You know Jazz, I don't think your obsession with cake is healthy" I laughed, blowing out the candles with Em and Bella

"Oh shut the hell up and cut the fucking cake" Jazz growled bouncing in his seat

"Shock therapy is still optional" Bella said looking at Alice

"I might just do that" Alice nodded

"Give me the damn cake" Jazz growled, he grabbed the biggest chunk before walking off to a corner and eating

"Oh god I married Gollum who's obsessed with cake (the one that says 'my precious' in Lord of the Rings)" Alice sighed shaking her head

"Yes you did sweetie" Lillian smiled

"If Jamie ends up like you both then God help us all" Rose shivered

"Hey" Alice yelled

"Alice there's no going around it she's already hyperactive like you after three Espresso shots and the way she's eyeing that cake well by the time she's two you'll have your very own hell on earth" Bella pointed out holding Ethan I've never met a baby so obsessed with his aunt

"Hell spawns" Renee sang

"They're your grandchildren to you know?" Carlisle smiled

"You couldn't let me live in ignorant bliss for at least one minute, huh Carlisle?" Renee sighed

"Bubble popper is my middle name" Carlisle smirked sipping a beer

"Yeah I remember when I wanted to grow up to be the red ranger and Carlisle told me I couldn't be the red ranger because it wasn't in my blood" Em said stabbing a fork at Carlisle

"No Em that bubble needed to be popped you were 12" Charlie said shaking his head

"12" Phil dead panned

"12" I nodded

"Hey guys I figure out why I say dumb things sometimes" Em chirped

"Sometimes…Em are you sure?" Bella asked quirking her eyebrow

"Yes, sometimes and its Carlisle fault"

"My fault"

"Yeah Edward and I are one day apart and we're not twins so it's your fault"

"How is that my fault?"

"Because if you didn't keep poking me in the head with your woody and shooting that shit all over my head and waited I'd be smarter"

"You're not serious" John deadpanned

"As a heart attack"

"Em that doesn't affect the baby" I said shaking my head

"It doesn't?"

"No"

"See it does because if it didn't I would have known that" Em yelled

"What?" Rose asked

"You _horn dogs_" Em said wagging his finger at Carlisle and Esme

"And you're positive the doctor didn't drop him on his head when he was born?" Phil asked

"I'm not too sure anymore" Carlisle said shaking his head

"And I know why Edward's so smart" Em grinned

"Why's that?" I asked

"I've got to hear this one" Alice said

"Carlisle's cum shot took some of my smart cells and put them with Edward's smart cells" Em grinned

"Em no shut up now" Rose said shaking her head

"No Rose, wait Em how'd you figure this out?" Bella asked

"Easy I was thinking after Ethan was born if he was going to be as smart as me and say dumb stuff" which was true Em was smart it's just that when he talked you wouldn't believe it "But then I figured he'll probably be more like Edward and be smart and say the occasional dumb stuff because there wasn't another baby to steal his smart cells when I let loose"

"I need a drink" Rose groaned

"I think it's funny" I smiled

"No its scary is what it is" Charlie shivered

"Fine but one day you'll understand my logic" Em glared

"And when that day comes, do me a favor Charlie and shoot me in the head" Alice sighed shaking her head

"My logic is real people" Em glared

"Cake" Jazz grinned cutting himself another slice

"Oh God" Alice groaned

"Let's go old people" Em boomed bouncing around football in hand

"Hey I'm not old" Justin yelled

"Majority wins" I called

"Fuck you" Phil yelled flipping us the bird, it was 4 days before the wedding and we were playing football my team consisted of Em, Jazz, James, Kellan, and me Charlie's team consisted of him, Carlisle, John, Phil, and Justin

"Are you guys done comparing liver spots?" Kellan called

"Shut the hell up and hike the ball before I shoot you" Charlie yelled

"Okay" Kellan laughed before throwing the ball down field we were playing it touch style, no one tries to tackle the quarter back but you did get tackle

This shit is not fun these old people were fast,

"You're letting the grey fool you before it even appears" Charlie laughed, shoving me in the head, they're not even that old the youngest one out of them all was Charlie who turned 47 in May, but that's not the point these old guys need to go,

"Okay new game plan, outrun them" Em huffed

"Break" we yelled before heading back onto the fields

"I think your dad is taking steroids" I grumbled picking Bella up, sitting and pulling her into my lap

"Why because you got your butts handed to you?" she smirked

"It's a conspiracy" Em grumbled

"Oh don't listen to them Baby Girl they're just mad because the 'old guys' won"

"Hey Edward if we were so old your mother would be one unsatisfied lady" Carlisle smirked

"Ewe dad" I groaned digging my face into Bella's back

"Mom, dad just scared me for life" Alice whined

"Oh sweetie the truth will never scar" Esme smiled

"You're right it brands" Em grumbled smacking his head

"Make it go away" I hissed kissing Bella's back

"I can't it's like weed once it starts, it never stops" she said shaking her head

"I'm going to go crawl up in a corner and tap my name out in Morse code" Jazz grumbled

"I'm going to get really drunk and hop the nightmare goes away" Kellan said shaking his head

"I second that" Justin shivered

"Just tell Luke to keep them coming and don't stop" James called

"Thanks" I smiled to the bartender Luke, he smirked patting my back before walking off, I'm not saying this because I'm marrying her but Bella never treated any of her employees like they were employees she treated them at the least like a family friend which made being around them that much better.

"And we have now entered horny land population Bella and Edward" James announced, I smirked flipping him off

"Guys please get a room" Phil called

"Will do" I grinned grabbing Bella and her flip flops and running off to the house, up the steps and to our room locking the door behind me

"You ready Eddie boy" Em grinned slapping me on the back

"I'm getting married Em" I whispered shaking my head

"I know 9 years ago I would have said bullshit to Edward getting tied down and married but here you are man 9 years you're 26 man enjoy it" Jazz grinned before flashing the camera and crowd outside again

"Ooh I wanna do it" Em yelled pushing Jazz a side and flashing his chest

"My turn you stingy assholes" James said flashing his chest, before Kellan joined in on the fun

"Hell no I'm the one getting married" I said shoving my way through and lifting up my shirt, I snatched in down before waving at everyone

"What happen to the revelations ten minutes ago?" Justin laughed shaking his head at the guys who were still fighting by the window

"Just don't fall out" I called, "I don't know it's crazy man but I can't wait" I grinned slapping his back

"Okay get away from the window" Alice hissed and they scattered like roaches when someone turned on the light

"Your husband started it" James smirked fixing his shirt

"Gee thanks James way to keep that one away from her" Jazz yelled throwing a balled up piece of tape at James head

"Anytime Jazz anytime" James grinned

"Okay get dressed or I'm coming back with Rose" she glared

"We're like completely already done?" Kellan scoffed

"Yeah no worries Pixie we're waiting on you" Justin said leading Alice out

"We'll have cobwebs on our suits by the time you're done" James smiled closing the door

"I refuse to have the Pixie and Evil Blondie come in here and we're not dress because I like my body with on ass hole" Kellan glared, and all hell broke loose as we scurried around trying to get dressed

"At least we don't have to worry about shoes" Em grinned

"Yeah well at least until the reception" Justin pointed out

"Yeah and then all hell breaks loose" Em grinned evilly rubbing his hands together, the door opened

"WE'RE GETTING DRESSED" we yelled

"Easy boys" Esme smiled walking in shaking her head

"Did Alice send you?" Kellan asked

"Yes but just because she knows none of you can tie a bow tie right" Esme smiled taking his off

"They're confusing damn midget ties" Em grumbled handing it to Esme before grabbing his vest

"They are not stupid midget ties" Alice said coming into the room

"Yes they are" Em said as Esme finished his bow tie and moved on to James

"Emmett leave the ties alone" Rose said coming in

"So whose with Bella?" I asked

"Her mother and Charlie and now Esme" Esme smiled before heading out as Alice and Rose went around fixing our ties

"Paparazzi's going crazy down there" Justin whistled

"Tell me about it" James sighed shaking his head

"Okay everyone outside" Charlie smiled

"He, he time for the, you fuck up I shoot you speech" Em sang grabbing his shoes and socks and heading outside with the others

"How you feeling" Charlie said standing by the window

"Half and Half"

"Half excited, half scared you'll fuck it all up?"

"Bingo"

"Tell me something do you love my daughter?"

"What?"

"It's a yes or no question Edward"

"Yes I love Bella"

"So that's all that matters you could forget how to speak out there and break your face on the ice sculpture Alice ordered or whoever ordered it but as long as you love my baby girl I couldn't give a shit, now I'm not saying you do that because if Blondie doesn't kill you the Pixie will and if you somehow manage to dodge her you've got Renee coming after you with a heated melon ball scooper"

"Gee thanks Charlie"

"Just relaying the message"

"That sounds like Renee"

"Now you love my daughter, and I already think of you as a son which is kind of weird but anyway that's not the point you love her to much your mind and body won't let you fuck it up alright so just enjoy it okay todays you're wedding day, I probably shouldn't say this but after today if there's no guarantee you're getting laid again tonight's the night"

"Thanks Charlie" I grinned

"Now go out there and make my baby girl happy" he said giving me a real hug which is a rare occurrence for Charlie unless it's Bella

"I will Charlie"

"Good because I don't want to shoot you in the face on your wedding day" he smiled before walking off, leave it to Charlie to make you feel all better then threaten to shoot you in the face

Carlisle came in next smiling his ass off, maybe we are cocky assholes

"Make me proud son Bella's like a daughter and Renee wanted me to tell you she'd pistol whip you with a shotgun from here to Alaska where the penguins are crazy and back"

"Oh God" I groaned shaking my head

"Don't worry she means the best and between you and me right now Bella's the one calming Renee down"

"How is she?"

"She's happy, peaceful can't help but be excited with Alice around and a little nervous"

"So I'm not the only one?'

"Why does everyone think that, no, you're not the only one she's just as bad okay"

"Okay"

"Look alright she loves you and well Charlie will shoot you and Renee's probably heating a melon scooper while she cries as we speak, Rose is probably helping Alice sharpen the wooden stakes, Em and the boys are probably punching a boxing bag with your picture on it just in case, and Esme is probably planning to castrate you in your sleep with Lillian's help, and John and Phil are probably looking for every metal bat in this house they can find, and well I know how to kill you right here but that's not the point we're not expecting to fuck up we know you're going to be fine and so is she"

"Yeah well that helped"

"It's like you guys have planned to lose your virginity for a month and the day has come you're nervous but you want to do it so bad and you're scared you'll mess up but as soon as it starts you'll be fine and it'll feel great, trust me on this one I got married"

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime son" he smiled giving me a hug before we pulled apart, I headed downstairs for the toast and pictures

"Well since Jazz and I are sharing the title of best man…" Em leads off

"Here, Here to the man almost all men want to be right now" Jazz grinned

"Here, Here" we barked before drinking

I stood at the alter toes in the sand as Chanel and Justin made their way down the aisle, okay shit just got real, they split off followed by Candice and Kellan, Adrian and James, Alice and Jazz, and lastly Em and Rose and the music began as everyone stood, here we go

"She's beautiful" Em whispered and my smile grew larger and she neared my breath hitched when she smiled at me, come on Edward breathe man, I grinned like a homicidal maniac as Charlie gave Bella away.

Bullet and Spendor came down the aisle on either side of Nathan in his tux just like Jake and the others; I reached down taking the ring from Bullet while Bella retrieved the ring from Spendor, we exchanged rings and I had dig my toes in the sand to keep myself from vibrating like Alice after two cans of soda,

"…You may now kiss the bride" and cue homicidal grin as I leaned in for our very first kiss as a husband, who's the man, we pulled apart after the applause and wolf whistles were almost deafening and Em's booming laughter was almost vibrating the floor, I smirked when I saw the Pastor's cheeks red, ha we made a pastor blush, take that Jazz.

I sat washing off my feet in the foyer before drying them, slipping on socks and shoes, I bounced the hard part was over we were married and I didn't fuck it up, wait what am I talking about we still had the hell spawns we had to create, Bella and I walked out and into the middle of the floor as our first song played; 'Lost Without You' by Robin Thicke,

"You know Mrs. Cullen I think I just became the most hated man on this earth"

"I don't think I'm that popular with the female population either right now"

"Haters are gonna hate"

"And lovers are gonna love?"

"Precisely beautiful" I smiled waving everyone onto the floor as the song ended

"Thank you very much" Charlie smirked swooping in which was quickly replaced by Esme

"You're the last" she smiled tears running down her eyes

"Last what?" I asked kissing her brow

"The last hells spawn to be married"

"Oh I guess you're right"

"So again for tonight Jazz are sharing the title as the Best Man, and I just want to put it out there that tonight I'm responsible all smart things said and Jazz all dumb things said" Em smiled proudly

"It'd be the first time in his life" Jazz smiled

"Edward from the day you found out girls weren't gross and didn't harbor the cooties they knew you and Bella were going to end up together, I don't count because I didn't get over that until I was 11 but whatever that's not the point, we saw it coming and if anyone had told us this wouldn't have happened well I would have beat them senseless and then hunt them down after tonight and laugh in their face"

"I take full responsibility for that last sentence" Jazz smiled taking the microphone

"Tha- Hey" Em boomed

"Anyway, Bells we all grew up together we remember you tripping over flat surfaces barefoot and blushing when we called you pretty but you grew up, hell we all did and you got over your fear of all things over two inches and Edward you got over your cootie epidemic that you thought plagued the world and here we are 26 years later"

"And well congrats guys, and we wish you a long and healthy marriage that outlast you both" Em grinned

"Cheers" we smiled

"He, he kind of smart Eddie boy" Em grinned giving me a man hug

"Kind of smart Em" I grinned giving Jazz a man hug while Em gave Bella his patent bear hug and kiss

"You didn't steal all my smart cells" he smirked; the night went on while they each went up making loaded comments about our sex life, jealous anyone. There was only one surprise left before Bella and I boarded the yacht,

"I want to show you something" I whispered pointing at the sky and the fireworks let loose spelling Isabella and Edward forever in Emerald green and white

"Aren't you a bag of tricks?"

"I'm a bag of a lot of things"

"You think you've got stamina in that bag?"

"We'll just have to find out won't we?" I smiled dipping my head in for another kiss

"There's a pixie poking my rib" Bella whispered against my lips

"I'm trying to wish her away, it might work if we ignore it though" I whispered pulling her closer if that was possible

"The faster you guys stop sucking each other's face off, the sooner you can both change, the sooner you can get on the yacht, and the sooner you can be on horny island and chase each other around butt naked" Alice bargained

"You know Alice that's not a bad idea" I smiled

"Yeah we might just have to try that one out" Bella smiled

"Oh God you guys are gross" Alice smiled

"Alice you don't get to talk you and Jazz disappeared twice tonight" I smirked before returning to Bella's intoxicating lips

"Yeah we did" Alice sighed

"Stop trying to change the subject let's go you horny assholes" Alice said pulling Bella away

"Alice that hurt, right here" I called pointing at my heart

"You sure that's the only place it hurt Edward" Rose laughed

"Ouch" I called before walking off to go get changed, happy we had entertained the guess

"You know you guys were at it for about 15 minutes" Em grinned

"It felt shorter" I smirked

"Well I think some of the guess were scared you guys were going to die from air deprivation" Jazz laughed

"It's called practice" I smirked

"Well you guys just had a 15 minute practice on how not to die while kissing, you've saved many lives" Em grinned

"Well we just came by to say bye" Jazz grinned giving me a man hug

"Take care of her" Em smiled giving me a tight man hug

I met Bella at the board walk as we got on the yacht after being pelted with rice,

"Trip to horny island for two" Alec smiled starting the boat; I laughed before heading under to get a head start


	32. Chapter 32

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett get away from me" Rose smiled shaking her head we were having one of our arguments about why I couldn't teach Ethan how to spin on his head before he was 2

"I don't see what's the problem, I mean I could get us all matching track suits, get a really big boom box, fuzzy hats, really big gold chains, and a card board box and we can go battle people in the park" I grinned

"No Emmett I'm not wearing a fuzzy hat and I refuse to be anywhere near you when you have one and if you even paint that picture again about my baby boy I'll kill you" she glared

"Awe Rosie you wouldn't kill me because then you wouldn't be able to get laid like you got laid when I was around" I smiled

"Is this your way of being romantic?"

"Hell yeah and its working isn't it" I grinned flashing the dimples for good measure

"For you, yes" she smiled kissing me, I groaned sitting her on the island, wrapping her legs around my waist, I dug my Johnny go Hoo-ha into her for some pressure, then something started crying, I cursed when Rose pulled away look toward the baby walkie talkie,

"I got him" I huffed putting her back on her feet and heading for the steps, the asshole was being a cock block before he could even crawl and not make out with the ground, Spendor and Bullet followed me upstairs tails wagging

"Ewe you shitted" I boomed cringing away from his smell, I huffed walking over to the changing table remembering what Rose then Alice then Bella then Esme then Renee showed me, I unstrapped the diaper and felt the hair on my eyebrows to make sure I still _had _my eyebrows before heading back into my mission,

"So I pitched the break dancing idea to mommy…she don't like" I said shaking my head he looked at me with bright blue eyes

"Yes I even told her about the outfits and she still said no" he looked at me some more

"Yes I told her about the jewelry" he looked at me disappointed

"Yeah I thought she would have said yes for sure but she said no" he looked at me like I forgot something, he thinks I forgot to tell her the age

"I told her it wasn't going to be until you were two but she said no" I huffed changing his clothes he looked hopeful

"Operation H.S.N. (Hell Spawn Nuns) is still underway" I whispered picking him up and kissing his head, and heading downstairs

"Come on we're going to watch some T.V." I grinned heading to the living room waving at Rose before sitting down in the couch and flicking through the channel,

"That's your aunty Bella Boo" I grinned pointing to the picture of her and Edward on their honey moon,

"Don't worry we'll see them in three days TV is so impersonal" I grinned flipping to football

"Now this is where it is" I nodded pointing

The door opened and Jazz, Alice, and Jamie came in,

"Hey sis" Jazz called before sitting in the couch

"Hello Pixie, Hello psycho baby" I waved, and Alice flipped me off

"Alice" I gasped covering Ethan's eyes,

"Finger language" I scolded before turning around,

"He still feel likes play-do" Jazz grinned poking Ethan's thighs as he held him

"His shit smelt like hot shit today"

"They're so tiny and they let out hot shit like grown men"

"Guys shut up and talk about something other than hot shit" Alice called

"Fine, Alice could you talk Rose into letting Rose, Ethan, and I become a break dancing group so we can battle people in the park on Sundays?"

"NO" Alice yelled looking at me like I had grown two faces

"Ooh I want to join, are we doing the track suit with the furry hats?" Jazz grinned

"Yeah but Rosie and Alice won't say yes"

"Yes now shut up and move on" Rose snapped

**Edward POV**

"Here you go" I smiled handing Bella a bottle of beer leaning on the railing sipping my beer,

"I love you" she smiled looking at me

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" I smiled dipping my head and kissing her, it was soft at first but like most of our kisses it started getting really lust driven, I groaned resting our beer on the table, gripping her waist sitting in a chair, pulling her hair out my face and holding it on top of her head, my hand resting on her butt and squeezing, I twisted us in the chair so I was on top holding her hands over had as I trailed kisses down her face to her cleavage and then back up, I slipped my hand into her bikini bottom and shorts hissing when I felt her heat,

"You're so wet" I whispered tracing her entrance, I groaned as she slipped one hand into my board shorts and the other into my hair pulling me down for a kiss as she circled my tip lazily with her top

"Fuck" I hissed kissing her harder and nipping her bottom lip, she moaned into my mouth as my finger slipped into her entrance.

I kissed Bella stifling her scream as she came on my fingers, I groaned into her mouth as I came hard, I pulled out my fingers licking them off, Bella smirked licking my cum off her thumb,

"Naughty girl" I whispered kissing her, we finally pulled away

"I'll meet you in the pool, I'm going to go change" she said getting up, I kissed her before grabbing our already open beers and heading upstairs to the pool, I got rid of my shirt before diving in, I heard Bella coming up the steps and I got an idea, I climbed out hiding in a blind spot waiting for Bella come into view when she did I charged grabbing her as we fell into the water, we popped back up and gave me a playful glare before pinching my nipple under the water

"Ouch" I yelled grabbing my nipple, it wasn't even the one without the tattoo no she went and pinched the one that had her name on it

"Serve's you right" she smiled

"Oh really" I grinned stalking over to her

"No Edward, no" she shrieked as I picked her up and climbed out the water

"It's clobbering time" I growled jumping into the water so we hit at the same time, she popped back up again,

"You want to go again?" I smirked

"No" she shrieked as I picked her up and climbed out again

"Hold on tight" I yelled jumping in again

"You're such an ass" she laughed, see that's what I love about Bella she has a sense of humor she can take a joke as much as she can deal it

"But…" I said holding up my finger as I swam over to her trapping her in a corner, "I'm your ass" I grinned grabbing our beer handing her one

"Yes you are" she smiled, I nodded tapping bottles before taking a sip

**Emmett POV**

I laughed my ass off as Ethan's face turned into a harsh glare as he was put on the cold weighing table by Dr. Shepard who was also Jamie's doctor, then he started crying I stopped laughing then,

"Sorry about that son but we've got to get that weight" Dr. Shepard smiled writing something down before pulling out the tape measure thingy, checking his height then wrapping it around his head. The she goes and pulls a needle Ethan saw it and I was afraid we were going to need and exorcist he was screaming at the top of his lungs and I had to try not to stop because his legs were kicking all over the place and his arms kept shaking like he was trying to fly away,

"There we go all done" Dr. Shepard said tossing the needle in one of those sterile bins, Rose picked him up as he kept screaming, no tears though…freaky, I rubbed his head with my fingers while Dr. Shepard stepped out

"You really have to stop doing that" Rose sighed

"I wasn't laughing at him because he was crying I was crying because he was glaring at Dr. Shepard I mean did you see his face one eyes was really small and the other was all big it was like a derange psychopath trying to wink" I whined, she shook her head at me smiling

"We're going to have to work on that" Rose smiled

"So we go to the best…" I said looking up to the sky

"Bella" Rose nodded

"As soon as they come back from fuck fest"

"Emmett" she hissed

"Babe the last time I checked only the parents don't curs minus Renee and Charlie" I shrugged

"That doesn't mean I want his first word to be fuck"

"It won't be the _first_ word but maybe like the fifth word" I grinned, she smacked my arm as Dr. Shepard came back in

"You can't teach him to hit me either" I whispered, squeezing her butt before running to the other side of the room.

**Edward POV**

Last day of paradise before heading back to Washington, relaxing between Bella's legs as she twirled her fingers in my ear in front of the beach while I held her left hand in mine kissing it,

"All this is going to be shot to hell when heave kids" I smiled

"Tell me about it" I could hear the smile in her voice

"But we can handle it…right?" I asked looking up at her, the face of an evil angel

"If we couldn't then we wouldn't be Cullen's, now would we" she smiled pecking my lips

"I suppose you're right" I grinned

"Suppose" she scoffed

"What I'm leaving room for the unknown" I laughed turning around and laying on top of her

"The unknown will be pretty obvious if you don't get off me"

"Suit yourself" I grinned rolling over and tangling our legs together,

"I insist" she smiled kissing me

"I have a proposition" I grinned popping a grape in my mouth

"And what is that?" she asked quirking her eyebrow

"When we have kids I get to stop wearing pants"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you going around poking our kids in the eye with your Woody"

"Hey you give me the Woody so it's your fault if I poke them in the eye"

"How is that possibly my fault you get all poke my Skiddly Wapp in Bella's hole in 2 seconds"

"You should be happy I can get it up that quick"

"Exactly why you'll wear pants"

"Fine but you just became Public Enemy Number 1 for all my pants less brothers"

"I happily will if my children don't have to grow up explaining why they lost an eye to their father's erection"

"It's a good conversation starter"

"In what world?"

"My world, in you" I smiled kissing her

"So can I" I began

"No you still have to wear pants" she said cutting me off

"Awe man, I was this close" I whined holding my fingers about an inch apart

"No try from here to Paris"

"We should go there?"

"Mmm when"

"Maybe sometime in October? You know and come back a week before you have to do the show"

"When would we leave?"

"The 19th"

"So for about 2 weeks"

"Yup a nice 2 week vacation to the homeland of your ancestors"

"Don't be an asshole"

**Nathan POV September 3****rd**

I stood in the private strip waiting for Bella and Edward's week and a half long fuck fest on a private island,

"You think they'll come back with a tan down their" Seth grinned

"Ewe" Felix cringed

"My picture's not that bad" Jake nodded

I waited as they climbed off the Jet before we did regular procedure separating in the 3 Escalades and pulling off heading back to the house where everyone was waiting

"You know the tans not that bad, it's just right" Jake smirked

"That's because they spent the entire time barricaded inside the house 'exploring'" I grinned

"Shut up we were outside plenty of time" Edward grinned

"So are your Pretty in Pink's tanned too?" Jake grinned

"JAKE" Bella said slapping his head

"Hey don't hit the driver" Jake yelled

"I'm really starting to think I hired a bunch of overgrown 2 year old perverts" she tried to look mad but you could tell she missed us and she found it funny, my boss has a sense of humor

"That knows how to hurt people" I pointed out

"Right how could I forget?"

"As you long as you know the quality"

"So just to be clear you're over the honey moon stage right?" Jake asked

"Yeah I don't want to be in a car driving you guys while you jump each other like horny sex deprived bunny rabbits" I said looking back at them

"Stay tuned" Edward smirked

"Hey that's not cool man, so not cool" I huffed

We pulled up to the house parking, and following them home,

"Welcome Back" they screamed

"The fuck bunnies are back" Em boomed as we closed the door behind us

"So did you guys miss us or were too…pre occupied to have proper brain functions" Jazz grinned

"No not really" they said shaking their head reaching down and petting Spendor and Bullet damn dogs were moody as shit without their owners

"You missed your father end of discussion" Charlie said pulling Bella into a hug

"Now that I think about it" Edward grinned hugging Esme

"Okay what are they doing up there, I mean they've been up there for an hour" Em said looking the steps, Bella and Edward had went upstairs to take a 'shower' and haven't been down since

"They brought the fuck fest home" Jazz whispered

"No they're working on my grand baby" Renee huffed, all the males looked at each other smiling

"What was that?" Rose asked

"What was what?" I asked

"That look" Rose said

"What look?" Demetri asked, just then Bella and Edward came down the steps looking slightly flushed,

"You guys need a carrot?" Seth asked, Edward grinned like a cocky asshole and Bella rolled her eyes picking up the psycho baby Jamie

"Practice makes perfect" Edward grinned sitting down

"You keep that up and you'll have your own football team and cheerleading squad" Carlisle said

"No way in hell" Bella hissed looking down

"One's enough" Rose choked

"Karma" Lillian sang taking a sip of her Martini

"We weren't that bad" Alice said

"No" John said shaking his head

"You were worse" they all laughed

"Glad you fine amusement in your children's pain" Bella said rolling her eyes

"Oh don't worry kiddo you're a Swan married to a Cullen you can handle it" Charlie grinned

"That's if I'm not in half by the 10th one" she scoffed


	33. Chapter 33

**Edward POV October 30****th**

I relaxed in the couch, Paris is great we ended up bumping into Beyoncé and Jay-Z at a cool little restaurant during lunch, so we ended up combining tables and having lunch they're really great people (wanted to bring them in for so long but didn't know how to). We met for dinner the next night at an elegant place paparazzi was everywhere the entire time but whatever the guys weren't that far away talking with their body guards. I flipped through some channels stopping on the sports station, watching something on ESPN half paying attention,

"Babe" Bella called

"Yeah" I answered muting the TV.

"What day is it?"

"The 30th why?" I asked walking up to the bathroom daughter

"I'm late" she mumbled

"How late?"

"4 days"

"What do you want to do?"

"We'll go see Dr. Riley when we get back"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"You still want to go out for that drive?"

"You have to shower first"

"I was kind of hoping you would let me lose the pants?"

"No" she laughed

"Why?" I whined

"Because I'm a very selfish woman" she whispered, I grabbed her tossing her towel and kicking off my clothes

"You think you can be selfish in here?"

"I can manage" she smirked nipping my bottom lip

I panted dropping back on the bed, so much for that drive, although I was most definitely not complaining,

"You seem to like me with my pants off" I grinned turning on my side

"The question is not if I like with your pants off" she smiled climbing on top of me

"It's not?"

"No, the question is how many other women would like you with your pants off"

"I have a great bottom half"

"Maybe you should give James a call I'm pretty sure they'd happily hire you"

"No you're the underwear model in the family, I'm fine be married to the underwear model and looking at sonograms"

"Good because I'd sabotage every one of your photo shoots and shows"

"Some one's very jealous"

"I'm not jealous; it's just some stuff you just don't share"

"Like me"

"You know someone told me you were all looks no brain"

"You think you're real funny don't you"

"Right now, absolutely" she smirked, I growled flipping her over and attacking her ribs, laughing as she squirmed turning red

"Bella stop moving" I whined

"Stop tickling" she smirked sitting up pressing her chest into me and trailing kisses up my collar bone

"Cheater" I huffed, slamming her back onto the bed making my way down to her wonderful holy grail.

It's November 1st and the paparazzi hasn't shut up about us bumping into Beyoncé and Jay-Z and hanging out, it's like every time they see two celebrity couples out it's like when Emmett found out that Big Foot wasn't real, that's probably not a good comparison because sometime Emmett says that he thinks that there is a Bigfoot and the people are seeing it. Right now we're getting ready to leave; Bella and I had decided to get a pent house we had rented,

"Ready whenever you are" Jake said, Seth and Nathan climbed into the car and we headed for the airport, we were in the air in hour on our way to New York City.

I gave James a man hug as he came up to me (Edward's outfit on profile),

"Paparazzi went buck about that Paris vacation" he smirked

"Tell me about it" I scoffed, "You'd think that we found the cure for Emmett's stupidity"

"If there's a cure for that we need to find it, I was over there and he was trying to teach Ethan to call Rose boobies"

"I swear they put too much oxygen in his incubator" I sighed

"Hey guys" Bey smiled as she and Jay came over

"Sup" I said giving her a hug and pounding with Jay, we made our way to our seats Jay headed to the back as we all sat, Kellan and Justin sat beside James. We hung out at the after party before heading our separate ways, and we were now about 5 minutes from landing in Seattle airport,

"How the fuck" Jake said

"What is it?" I asked looking out the window

"God dammit" Felix yelled

"Well boys" Bella sighed slipping on her sunglasses "It was nice while it lasted"

"Okay I see Em" Nathan said pointing to the 3 black Escalades parked

"For once in his life he actually looks small" Bella smirked

We landed and Demetri and Felix flanked us, Jake and Seth stood on either side of Bella and I and Nathan in front, Em met us half way in the crowd helping us through, Nathan and Em climbed in the car with Bella and I, Demetri and Felix got in the car ahead of us, and Jake and Seth got in the car behind us and we pulled off,

"How the hell did they even find out?" Em asked

"I have no idea but I do know the peace is over" I sighed

"Oh Alice said your appointment for Dr. Riley is on Friday" Em said

"We're adding to family are we" Nathan grinned

"Hopefully" I smirked

"Rose, Renee, Esme, Lillian, and Alice are already planning the baby shower" Em grinned

"Oh God" Bella groaned

"I want a boy" I grinned

"Well isn't that a surprise" Bella smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When does a guy ever want a girl?"

"I want it to be a boy so that when we have a girl she has an older brother to scare away the boys when I can't"

"So you want a boy to turn my daughter into a nun"

"No just a virgin until she's 55"

"I agree" Em grinned

"I second this but let's make it 60 that way she's well-seasoned with life" Nathan grinned, she chuckled shaking her head at us by the time we pulled up to the house she was knocked out, I picked her up bridal style and went straight for the bathroom, she woke up long enough to shower and change, she was practically dead weight before her head even hit the pillow.

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

It was Friday and we were getting ready to go see Dr. Riley, Jake, Seth, and Nathan came with us oh and about a ton of Paparazzi, it's crazy with all the celebrities in the world these people never thinned out there like giant germs, and annoying as fuck, but hey everyone has to make a living even if it's annoying the fuck out of my wife. We came off the elevator to see Esme, Lillian, John, Phil, Renee, Charlie, Alice, Jazz, Jamie, Rose, Ethan, and Em all sat in the waiting room with a grin on their face,

"Why am I not surprised" Bella smirked

"You told Alice I'm surprised that she didn't find some second cousin in Italy twice removed"

"So what's the occasion" Bella smirked walking over

"No, No, sweetie not today" Lillian said shaking her head

"We want the least amount of sarcasm around these babies" Renee said

"Hey don't try to destroy the Swan legacy" Charlie grinned

"Where's Dr. Riley" Bella hissed as they got into of a fight about why we should haven't sarcastic babies or cocky babies for that matter

"They should be like me" Renee huffed

"Noooo, no no no no no Mom sorry but no" Bella said shaking her head

"Why not?" Renee yelled

"Sweetie because your slightly crazy" Phil smiled kissing her head

"I'm not crazy"

"Yes you are" Carlisle nodded walking over

"Am not" Renee huffed

"I've come to save you young ones" Dr. Riley said

"Thank you" I mouthed leading Bella away from the chaos we call a family

"Good Luck" they chorused

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT as I sat listening and staring at the monitor it dawned on me, WE'RE SCREWED three times over, do you hear me our children are going to kill us we've just leaped frog from the couple with no kids to the couple with the most kids, WE'RE SCREWED. It's God he's telling us we had to much practice and now he used my Johnny-Feel-Good to screw us over, we're going to die, WE'RE SCREWED you hear me people we're screwed,

"We're fucked" Bella whispered staring at the screen, I nodded and let out a squeak

"I'm going to look like something from Ripley's Believe or Not factory" Bella whispered

"We've been royally fucked" I whispered, when we finally calmed down enough to move our muscles we headed outside after Dr. Riley gave us our sonogram picture,

"So…" Alice chirped, I didn't realize we were outside,

"Are you Prego?" Em asked

"Oh I'm Prego alright" Bella mumbled

"So what do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Jazz asked

"Because they did, soon there's going to be one of them a combined ghost of them both" John smiled

"More like 3 ghost" I said

"WHAT?" they all screamed, I handed them the picture of the sonogram, Carlisle was the first to look at it he looked at it then at us and then back the picture before handing it to Esme with a smile stretching across his face,

"This so not funny" I yelled shaking my head

"Yes it is" John grinned handing the picture over to Jazz

"We're screwed" Bella whispered shaking her head

"What does it mean" Em asked scratching his head

"It means Bella and Edward will soon be the proud parents of Triplets" Phil grinned

"And that's what happens when you have to much sex" Em said shaking his head

"You just better hope one of them doesn't get all greedy and try to steal the other's smart cells" Em warned, he's convinced I stole his smart cells, if it were possible and they existed I would give him some back

"Oh he's not touching me" Bella said shaking her head

"What why not?" I whined

"You're crazy if you think you're touching me anymore" Bella said

"Oh come on" I whined

"Coming is what got us into this"

"Bella" I whined grabbing her hips

"What?" she asked

"You know you probably won't get pregnant right now?"

"Oh I know but I know I'm going to be tired as hell and you're not taking all my energy so back to the cold showers"

"Please?" I begged kissing her hard on the lips and shoving my tongue into her mouth, I would die if I had to go back to my cold showers,

"No" Bella grinned pulling away

"Ha, Ha bet you won't practice so much anymore" Charlie grinned

"Low blow" I yelled

"Whatever Bella's having triplets let's celebrate" Alice shrieked, it was so high pitched I almost didn't hear it

"Fine but you can't do that at the house Spendor and Bullet will be up your ass" Bella said looking at Alice

"Whatever" Alice glared

"If Jamie does that I'm calling a therapist" Jazz said staring at Alice

"Three grandbabies" Renee sobbed

"Oh God" Bella groaned

"Okay let's go" Phil said picking Renee up before heading for the elevator

"MAN POWER" Em boomed following with Ethan one hand and his fist raised, Renee had calmed down by the time we were on the second floor, we headed out heads down and back to our place to celebrate. By the time everyone left Bella was holding her eyes open with toothpicks, the kids had woken , eaten and went back to sleep the Parent's left and all hell broke loose as Em tried to figure out the positions that could cause us to get three hell spawns at one time,

"Goodnight Bella" I smiled kissing her head

"Night Edward" she smiled

"Almost forgot" I grinned moving the sheet and Bella's shirt ,

"Goodnight" kiss, "Goodnight" kiss, "and Goodnight" kiss, I looked up noticing a tear roll down Bella's face,

"What's wrong?" I asked kissing her eye

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" I smiled kissing her, I pulled her into my arms watching as Bella floated off, I'm going to be a dad

"Fist Pump" I grinned


	34. Chapter 34

**Edward POV (5 Months March)**

So life hasn't been that bad so far Bella hasn't had any of the normal symptoms except cravings…why you ask because Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen is a fucking freak of nature that's why, but I think my favorite symptom is that she's horny like 16 hours out of the day, I'm a guy sue me. Her personal trainer Caius makes house visits instead of her going to him every day and on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she does laps in the pool, they're due right in the heart of swimsuit season July 22nd. Tomorrow night is Bella's shower and we've got a bunch of people flying out, we decided that they could let it spill on twitter after the shower, the paparazzi has been bringing it up constantly and so has talk show host when they do interviews with people we're close with and we've told. It's actually harder for them to tell because Bella's stomach isn't completely protruding like a women with triplets would plus all the exercising and swimming keeps off excess fat, when she wears a tight top or is naked you can tell she's pregnant but when she wears those loose hanging shirts when she makes a run to the store you can't tell plus she hasn't stopped wearing her heels, but her face has gotten a little fatter. But on a sad note Bullet and Spendor died, natural causes about 2 months ago but it fucking hurt we cremated them we all cried, and that picture Alice took of us sleeping with Bullet and Spendor at our feet yeah she blew it up and we hung it up in their room.

"Babe I'm home" I called closing the door behind me

"I'm up here" she called

"Are we still going to the shelter?" I asked pulling my tie as I made my way to my closet and toeing my shoes

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah" she said standing by my door

"I miss them" she pouted

"Me too but you donate to this shelter you even visit it, you know these dogs" I smiled kissing her lips

"I know goddamn hormones are working on my last nerve" she huffed wiping her tears, I laughed kissing her cheek before taking a quick shower and getting dressed before heading down to the shelter that a friend from college owned,

"Hey Paul" I said shaking his hand

"Hey come on" he said waving us outside there were a lot of dogs running around outside, Spendor and Bullet used to come with us to play, we spent about 3hours just watching the dogs do their thing, one even chased Nathan funny as hell man funny as hell. We left and headed to a casual restaurant, and then stopped by Taco Bell because Bella swore she was going to die if she didn't have a taco so I got one too I'll just work it off in the morning,

"That was a good taco" Bella sighed staring at the rapper

"You really didn't just say that?"

"What it was a good taco?"

"Okay you need some help" Jake said shaking his head

"Oh bite me it was a good Taco" Bella huffed crossing her arms

My eyes crossed for the third time tonight as I came hard and long,

"Fuck how am I supposed to wake up for work tomorrow?" I asked

"You open your eyes"

"Funny"

"I try"

Work went by slowly and by the time I was leaving most of the guest for the shower had arrived, Phil, Charlie, John, Carlisle, Jazz, Emmett, Kellan, Justin, Taylor, James, and I decided we were going to spend the night upstairs playing pool in the game room while the girls had their thing downstairs,

"Hello" I said pressing my blue tooth while Nathan sat staring out the window in the passenger seat

"Hey are you on your way home?"

"Umm yeah"

"Can you go to Subway's?"

"What do you want?"

"Philly cheese steak, provolone cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, green peppers, ketchup, and three macadamia nut cookies"

"DAMN" Nathan yelled

"Shut up I'm hungry" she huffed "This is your fault"

"You know you're just as happy about it as I am"

"So"

"Bye Bella" I laughed

"Make sure they warm up the cookies, love you" and the line went dead

"Do you think she wants a foot long or six inch?" Nathan asked

"I think she would kill me if I brought a six inch Subway sandwich"

"Is it ironic that the normal woman would look like a house already but Bella doesn't"

"It's ironic she eats more than most models but when she has those kids she'll be down to her size in weeks"

"Women are confusing"

"Yeah they are"

"Welcome to Subway how may I help you?" a nasally voice said

"Um yeah can I get a foot long Philly cheese steak" I said checking my e-mail, I know I probably look like some rich stuck up asshole but I don't care

"What cheese?"

"Provolone" I said laughing at Bella's text my wife was funny when she was mad, I looked up and my mouth dropped Jessica

"OMG Edward" Jessica smiled

"Hi how are you?" I smiled

"Great, you and Bella are married"

"Yeah"

"Hey what am I sushi?"

"Jessica this is Nathan, Nathan this an old class mate Jessica" I said answering Bella's text

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm his body guard"

"OMG cool I'm his first love"

"Really?" Nathan smirked

"What would you like?"

"Umm what did she say lettuce, tomato"

"Green peppers"

"And ketchup" I smirked

"Oh and those three macadamia nut cookies"

"Yeah thanks"

"11.84"

"Keep the change" I nodded giving her a 20

"Was she really your first love?"

"No but she was my first bad lay" I smirked climbing in my car, that was really weird

"Burn" Nathan laughed

"Babe I'm home" I called loosening my tie

"Hi Edward" Adriana, Chanel, Candice, and Rosie smiled

"Hello ladies" I smiled

"I love my life" Nathan smiled

"Where's Bella?" I asked putting her food in the microwave she would also kill me if it got cold

"Upstairs" Adriana smirked

"Thanks" I smiled pecking their cheeks and taking the steps two at a time

"Hello beautiful" I smiled kissing Bella hard on the lips

"Hey, the guys said they were coming over at 6"

"You would never guess who I ran into at Subways?" I grinned, she quirked her eyebrow signaling she was interested

"Jessica"

"Jessica as in Jessica Stanley from Forks High?"

"Yup"

"She was eating their or something"

"She works their"

"Wow that almost makes me feel bad for cursing her out so many times"

"Seriously?'

"Nope, where's my food"

"It's in the kitchen"

"I knew I married you for a reason"

"Yeah because I'm a good lay"

"That too" she smiled kissing me

"You think they would get suspicious if we came down a couple minutes later"

"They can survive" Bella whispered pulling my shirt off

"You think" I grinned tracing kisses down her shoulder and pulling her shirt off

We made our way down about an hour later,

"What took you guys so long?" Candice asked as Bella took Ethan from Rose and Ethan and Jamie waddled around the couch like she was high

"I THINK I KNOW" Em grinned

"Shut the hell up or I'll shoot you in the face" I glared

"They fucked" Jazz yelled running off with me chasing him

"Get back here" I yelled reaching across the kitchen island

"No" Jazz yelled running off and out the back door and down the street with the paparazzi watching

"Come here" I yelled catching up to him

"Wait" Jazz yelled catching his breath; I stopped putting my hands on my knees

"The vultures are here" Jazz smirked

"Want to give them a show?" I grinned

"I want to be it" Jazz grinned, I waited until they were in ear shot before I yelled tag and ran off with Jazz chasing me, we ran into the house,

"Had fun?" Alice smirked

"Paparazzi followed us" Jazz smirked

"Awe man we have to do it again" Em whined

"Don't you dare" Rose glared

"Awe man" he huffed walking off

"Oh and Jazz"

"Yeah?" he asked and I punched him in the arm, just hard enough that I knew it would bruise

"RIGHT IN THE KISSER" Em grinned

"Hey why did I pass a load of paparazzi looking out of breath?" James asked walking in with the parents, Justin, Taylor, and Kellan

"Because Edward chased Jazz out the house and thy took it upon themselves to follow" Alice said

"Not my fault" I shrugged picking Jamie up

2 hours later with me holding Ethan we ran upstairs to the game room,

"Rack em' Jazz" Em said grabbing a stick

"We're gathered here today" Taylor hummed

"Preach" Em yelled clapping his hand

"To congratulate the Cullen's on their three" James yelled

"Count them" Kellan deadpanned looking as serious as my mom did when she saw me and Em playing ponies…don't ask

"Uno, Dos, Tres" Charlie said in a Spanish accent

"Baby boys" John hummed

"Amen" Phil nodded

"You guys are assholes I'm having three boys" I smirked

"Jamie's going to be a nun" Jazz cheered

"You're welcome" Em and I nodded

"You guys are fucked up" James said shaking his head

"No but I'm hungry where's the food?" John asked

"Downstairs…dammit" James yelled

"Now we had to go down there and they were probably sprinkling estrogen everywhere" I hissed

"We need a stronger testosterone level" James yelled starting to do push ups

We made a mad dash grabbing a bunch of food, Alice had food catered sometimes I loved that Pixie before we ran back upstairs where the estrogen level was non existent

"SCRATCH" we yelled as John dug the cue ball out the pocket

"How many times now?" I asked sipping my beer, then there was a knock on the door it caught us off-guard, we panicked we tried to scatter but Alice stood there with an evil in place looking at me

"No" I said shaking my head

"Yes" Alice nodded

"Oh yeah" Em grinned grabbing me

"Paybacks a bitch" Jazz grinned

"Doesn't this fall under my 8th amendment right of cruel and unusual punishment" I begged trying to wiggle free

"Oh no it's funny remember?" Jazz grinned pulling me down the steps while the girls cheered…women are evil

I sighed taking the clothes form Alice and heading off to the bathroom, I changed dropping my pants and pulling on the oversized diaper, I took my shirt off tying the bib around my neck, the blue bonnet, and sticking the pacifier in my mouth, where the fuck does Alice find these things, they cheered while I modeled and the guys laughed their ass off, I hate this tradition and they're videotaping it, great my kids are going to see this at least I don't have a beer gut. When my humility was over I quickly changed and punched Em for laughing too much before heading upstairs with the guys cracking jokes,

"Don't worry we all had to do it" Charlie laughed

"Where does she get those things?"

"It's Alice she could probably find a way to get the moon if she really tried" Kellan smirked

"Yeah Jazz you're married to a relentless Pixie" Taylor smirked

"A hot relentless Pixie" Jazz said wiggling his eyebrows

"Ewe" Carlisle, Em, and I yelled

"Just saying" Jazz smirked sipping his beer

"Well my eyes are burning thanks to you, just saying" Charlie glared, Jazz grinned taking his shot

Around 11 everybody had already left James slept over though,

"You think that was funny?" I asked as Bella smirked at me

"Oh you're makeover?"

"Yes"

"For the record I was an entire 2 percent against it"

"Ha, Ha Bella you're real funny why don't you guys get that?" I was seriously confused

"It's the only satisfaction we get"

"What?"

"We're the ones who waddle for 9 months and go through all the mood swings and pain, I think you guys can handle 15 minutes of humiliation"

"Oh"

"Besides, it's not like you have a beer gut"

"Funny" I smiled kissing her

"Goodnight" I smiled kissing her stomach three times before falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Edward POV 2 days later**

"Its official Super Model Isabella Swan and husband Edward Cullen are expecting their very first child. It was revealed as friends and family of the expecting couple took to twitter yesterday to congratulate them on their bundle of joy on its way along while reminiscing of a shower…I wasn't invited I'm hurt"

"Look you hurt E.T's hostess feelings" I said wagging my finger

"I know I'm such a bad person" Bella sobbed slapping her hand

"When do you think they'll figure it out?"

"Someone will probably let it slip and if they don't then they'll find out after I have them"

"Ahhh what happened to the times where all we had to worry about was a T-Rex stepping on us"

"Or getting trampled by water buffalo"

"Those were the days"

"Good times"

"Good times" I chuckled changing the station

**1 Month Later**

These days were my favorite when I got home early and Bella and I just curled up on the couch and did nothing, I mean don't get me wrong I love my family and it's fun when they're around but sometimes I'd just rather be around Bella just enjoying each other's presence whether or not we were tangled up, sweating, and horny either way I'm still a guy. Pretty soon these day were going to turn into chaos with kids running up and down screaming their heads off while Bella and I chased them around, and then there would be that one who decided it was time to streak so he takes off before I can put his diaper on properly and it would probably be the one that came out first,

"What are you smiling at?" Bella smiled playing with my ring finger and one of the material things that held us together in this world, deep right

"Just thinking about what these days are going to turn into" I smiled

"In a perfect world it would be minute hell but because this is earth where irony and karma rein as supreme overlords it will be hell on earth"

"And we'll enjoy every minute"

"Faces frozen in utter amusement when one of them decides it's time to clean their butts with the floor because it's the cool thing to do"

"I'm not cleaning that up"

"Oh yes you are"

"Awe man"

"I'm not a man"

"Ass"

"I have an ass"

"Sexy ass"

"Flattery will get you everywhere"

"I love you" I smiled kissing her

"I love you too" she said smiling against my lips, she shifted the way she was sitting with that uncomfortable look on her face, I opened my legs wider, she'd gotten bigger and she was starting to look like a women looked with one kid at 6 months,

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay" I smiled resting my hands on her stomach; I slid her shirt up and entwined our hands on our stomach

"This would make a good picture" I said grabbing my phone

"Say cheese" I cooed snapping the picture

"If you ever coo again I'll punch you in your Adams apple"

"I know I sounded gay" I said saving the picture as my wallpaper, "Never let me do that again"

"Never again" and I felt something pluck my hand

"Oh shit it kicked me" I said, grabbing my phone 'Just got kicked in the hand by my son' I tweeted, before climbing out the couch and kneeling between her legs resting my face on her stomach my face probably looked like what I looked like when I understood my first dirty joke

"I love you" I smiled as she wiped my tears away but her own ran freely, I sat up a little to kiss her tears away before dipping for a kiss, I'm a wuss and I know it. After it was like someone turned up the heat in there because every 5 minutes someone kicked and all from a different spot.

"I feel like I'm trying to contain crouching tiger hidden dragon" Bella said rubbing her stomach, taking the smoothie I offered her

"We just came by to see how you guys were doing" Jake said looking sheepish

"Now you didn't" I said looking at them

"Told you it wouldn't work" Demetri said shaking his head

"We saw your tweet" Seth said waving his phone

"Come on" Bella said waving her hand, Nathan was the first followed by Jake then Seth, Demetri, and Felix they left 5 minutes later

"Wow" Bella smirked

"Yeah" I smirked kissing her head and heading to bed


	36. Chapter 36

**Edward POV (July 18****th****)**

Bella's due date is less than a week away, technically 4 days away and all hell has broken loose, Alice makes me check her go bag every night when I go home because when Jamie was born Jazz just happened to forget the bag in his frenzy so we had to go back and get it, I mean she lives about a 30 minute drive away I don't know what the big deal is, Bella's been in a lot of pain and she looks like a penguin when she walks tell her that though and she'll waddle away and return with a butcher knife…it's happened twice. The upside is that they don't know she's having triplets there's been a rumor she's having twins but nothing has been confirmed, Em and the others have already made the plan that we were going to put the car right at the elevator in the parking lot so when we left it would be a direct entrance into the car and then Bella and I then Jake and Seth and we would pull off. We got a custom made Mercedes with tinted windows Renee, Phil, and Charlie have been staying with us, Lillian and John are staying with Rose and Em, and James is in a hotel.

"Bella" I called testing the water smiling, I've given Bella a bath every day since last week, I know she's got a lot on her mind and she doesn't want to talk about it but it gets taken off the next morning when she works out

"Oh thank God" she smiled wincing

"You okay?"

"Yeah just got a contraction downstairs that's all"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she nodded climbing into the tub. I followed behind her fixing myself so I was behind her, I let the music play as I massaged her shoulders. When my skin started to look like rasins I let the water out and dried Bella and I off before heading to bed, she was down and out for the count by the time I was under the sheet,

"Hey guys" I whispered laying my face on her belly

"I know you guys are excited and all but go easy on mommy tonight those contractions in the tub were pretty intense, you might want to lay off that for a little"

"If I were you I wouldn't be too excited to come out here I mean we've got vultures with big eyes trying to get the picture to slap on some cover of a magazine, you want your privacy right?"

"That's what I thought, let's make a deal"

"I'll tell you a story and you'll do me a favor"

"You like this story it's about when I first figured out that your mom was the one for me, I was 13 and I wasn't really liking anyone at least that's what I thought I mean I liked to be next to your mom hold her hand and cuddle when we watched movies, I thought it was because your aunts and uncles were doing the same thing and then when I turned 14 and Bella gave me a picture album with a bunch of pictures with her and I thought wow we were next to each other a lot and half of those had your Uncle Em on the other side and then she left a month later she had to leave to go live with Nana Renee and I kissed her the night before when we walked around in the backyard and when I found out she was leaving I was mad she didn't tell me, but turns out she did I just spaced out staring at her so I had to apologize then she was gone for 3 years and I made some bad choices then she came back all grown up and it was like God telling me I do like you most of the time and I had to go confess everything because you just can't help but do it, you'll understand what I mean and that's what happened. I know it's pretty fast but by the time I'm done World War 25 would have been won and fought so do me a favor and let your mom get some sleep?" I smiled kissing her belly she stirred before her eyes popped open and she glared at the ceiling, contraction

"What did I just say? You're not even out here and you're not listening already?" I scolded, before she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, I followed standing by the door

"Okay so either I just pissed really hard or…" Bella trailed off

"Oh shit" I mumbled my mind racing,

"We've got to get you to the hospital, I've got to get your bag, should I call your parents or the guys, or maybe clean this up, or call the hospital first, no wrong I have t…"

"EDWARD" Bella yelled, I paused looking at her

"Breathe and calm down"

"Right, here" I said making a mad dash for her closet, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, her bag, and my cell phone

"Change into these" I said handing her the sweatpants while I tossed the bag outside, dialing Jake

"HEY WAKE UP" I yelled in the intercom system running to get Bella, pausing as she had another contraction practically strangling the bone marrow out my arm

"Hello?" Jake answered groggily

"Bella's water broke"

"Oh shit okay I'm up, I'll get the other's we'll be there in like ten minutes" he said hanging up

"Edward what's going on?" Charlie asked

"Bella's water broke" I said pulling on a pair of sneakers

"Oh okay" Charlie nodded heading outside

"OH SHIT" he boomed, I had to smile

I called Em and Jazz before helping Bella down the steps and to the back of the house and into the garage, by the time we got into the Mercedes Em, Rose, Lillian, John, and Ethan were in the Escalade waiting for us,

"Hello?" James answered groggily

"James just thought you should know we're heading to the hospital"

"Why?"

"Because her water broke" I winced as Bella cursed all things hard and crushed my hand

"Consider me already there, Jack" and then he hung up

"Tell me to breathe one more time and I'll ring your neck" Bella hissed glaring at me,

"Sassy even in the pain" Seth laughed

"Yeah Alice" I said answering my phone

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way and Dr. Riley is on his way too"

"Thanks Alice"

"How is she doing?"

"She threatened to ring my neck"

"So she's doing fine"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well we're on our way bye" and she hung up

"We need a siren for this thing" Jake snapped making a sharp left

"Come on move fucker" Seth yelled out the window,

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Bella screamed glaring at me as another contraction hit her

"6 minutes" I said checking my watch

By the time we pulled into the parking lot her contractions were still 6 minutes apart and I'm pretty sure every bone in my hand was broken, Jack and James pulled into the parking lot 2 minutes later with Alice, Jazz, and Jamie as they loaded Bella into a wheel chair and it was off to the races leaving the paparazzi outside the hospital. They made us wait in the waiting room while they got everything situated now I know how those other families feel because I want to push these people down some steps I don't care if they are my co-workers I'm off the clock god dammit, then Dr. Riley walked in flexing his hand ha ha Bella got a hold of it

"Easy she's 4 ½ centimeters dilated, and you can go see her while we wait" he smiled

"I'm going to go see if she broke any bone in my hand" he smiled pointing to her room

"Thanks" I grinned jogging off to her room,

"I only have one thing to say" Rose smiled

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it Bella?" Alice smiled

"You know I won't be in this bed forever, I will kill you both" she glared

"You're about to have kids and you're threatening death?" Lillian asked

"Why stop… now" Bella gasped before it turned into a glare I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead so many times I wouldn't be able to understand, I don't think I could even count that far

"Ha pretty soon you'll be a pile of ash Eddie" Em laughed

"Shut up before I make you as much as a woman as every female in this room" I glared

"That's not nice" Em said shaking his head

"I'm never taking those lying ass classes again" Bella growled

"Lying ass classes never help like I want to look like an out of breath walrus" Bella glared

2 hours later and Bella was fully dilated and burning me with her eyes

**Emmett POV**

"5 bucks says Edward comes out of there with only one hand" I smirked

"Deal" Jazz grinned shaking my hand

"You guys are so wrong" Alice glared

"Yeah lets up it 10 says he hand gets broken"

"Me too" Jake said

"I'm game" Nathan grinned

"Us too" Felix, Seth, and Demetri nodded shaking hands

"You idiots everyone knows he'll have to get it amputated from the lack of blood flow" Carlisle laughed

"I'm in on that" John said

"Me too" Phil laughed

"I'll go for that"

"You guys are horrible besides we have more important things to think about" Alice said

"Like what?" I asked

"Their names Renee did you find out anything?" Esme asked

"No they kept the door locked" Renee said shaking her head

"God damn secretive children" Lillian grumbled

"So they didn't say the names at all?" James asked

"Nope all I know is that they're keeping Anthony in the family"

"Everyone knows that"

"Exactly"

"You guys are going to be bald before us if you keep that up" Charlie smirked looking at the clock. 3 hours later on July 18th I got three nephews at the same time.

**Edward POV**

I smiled holding Vaughn, who was the oldest, while Bella held Cason who was 6 minutes younger than Vaughn and she also held Bryce who was 9 minutes younger than Cason,

"I love you" I smiled kissing Bella

"I love you" she smiled her voice was still hoarse from all the threats she spewed while in labor

"Let me see" Renee cried, I turned around facing them as everyone piled into the room,

"What did you name them?" Alice chirped watching as Renee took Cason, Esme took Bryce, and Lillian took Vaughn

"Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce Anthony Cullen" I smiled kissing Bella's hand

"They're look so cute" Esme squealed

"Who am I holding?" Rose asked

"Bryce" Bella mumbled

"Who am I holding?" Alice asked

"Cason" I smiled

"So I guess I'm holding Vaughn" Charlie smiled

"How can you tell?" Em asked taking Bryce

"We just know" I shrugged

"Picture time" Alice squealed, long story short we spent about ten minutes taking pictures before the nurses whisked them away and Bella slept, everyone went home except the guys who slept in my office while I slept in my dad's office.

'3 times the love, 3 times the chaos, 3 times the long nights, 3 times the fun welcome to my life' I tweeted, before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt before heading to go see Bella, after answering the phone and texts everyone sent me on the congratulations, by the time I made it to her room it was feeding time so I relaxed in one of the couches in her room while I waited, I picked up Bryce while Vaughn and Cason slept peacefully in Bella's arms,

"Lesson number 1" I whispered walking over to Bella

"That is real beauty" I smiled pointing to Bella, I smiled as he just opened and closed his eyes

"Don't worry you'll understand, but your mission in life along with your brothers and your cousin Ethan is to turn an of your coming sisters and your cousins like Jamie into nuns until they're 60 but don't tell mommy or Aunty or Grandma oaky?" he gripped my finger closing his eyes

"Good" I smiled sitting in the couch

**July 21****st**

I chuckled watching as Bella bit her bottom lip sliding on a pair of blood red pumps, a black pair of cargo shorts, and a blood red tank top, with a pair of oversized black Chanel sunglasses, you'd never know this women had triplets,

"Don't laugh at me, you'll never understand" she smiled looking down at her feet

"You're right I won't" I laughed picking up Vaughn and Bryce's car seats and heading out while Nathan carried Cason we took the elevators down to the parking lot where the paparazzi happily waited for us taking pictures Felix and Demetri kept them at bay as we loaded them into the Mercedes before I helped Bella in smacking her lightly on the but before I got in with Jake and Seth in the front and Felix and Demetri leading us off in their Escalade,

"I think they're taking the whole super stardom thing in stride" Bella smiled giving Cason her finger

"They got 9 months' worth of practice"

"Evasive maneuvers should be easy for them" Seth laughed

"What are you talking about these guys are future CIA spies" Jake laughed

"This device will self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2 …." I laughed

"Hey there" I smiled looking at Vaughn who kept open and closing his eyes, before glaring at Lord knows what

"I think you interrupted his sleep" Bella smiled

"I'm sorry it's Jake and Seth's fault they started it" I smiled holding up my hand

"Honest" I smiled kissing his head

"I think I know where he got that from" Nathan whispered

"I say it's Bella" I whispered

"Don't blame that on me" Bella whispered

"Why not I'm going to set everyone on fire with my eyes?" I challenged

"Shut up" she glared

"Yes ma'am" I smiled

We pulled up to into the driveway and piled out with Nathan holding Cason, me holding Bryce, and Bella holding Vaughn, we opened the door and I should've know,

"Do you still think it's too late to leave and go through the back door?" Bella whispered as everyone smiled at us

"Yes now get in here" Alice hissed walking over

"You know this is the kind of stuff that you're supposed to protect us from" I mumbled glaring at Jake and the guys who all smiled sheepishly

"Come on hand them over" Renee squealed heading for Nathan, while Lillian and Esme attacked Bella and I

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Rose asked

"Nope" Bella smiled looking down at her feet

"And so the last two have joined the elite life of that is called parenthood" Carlisle smirked watching as the three mothers cooed over Vaughn, Bryce, and Cason

"Oh they have your eyes Edward" Lillian cooed

"Oh but that's a Swan glare" Esme smiled

"Yes the genes are strong" Charlie smirked

"They're tall" Renee smiled

"They're going to be so good looking" Esme cried

"They're cute now" John laughed

"What are you trying to say?" Jazz challenged

"What've I've been trying to say all your life you 6 were devils in disguises"

"We were not" Bella said

"Yeah you knew perfectly well what you were getting yourself into" I smirked pulling Bella to sit in my lap as we relaxed in the lazy boy

"No we didn't" Esme said

"Yes you did you little naughty birdies" Em said wagging his finger

"Let's change the subject Bella you don't look like a women who just had triplets" Renee smiled, oh the women is smart that would definitely cause a 4 hour debate

"Yeah it took me months to work off my baby fat" Alice yelled

"I'm still working mine off; I've got 4 pounds to go" Rose glared

"I told you guys to work out and swim while you were pregnant that is not my fault" Bella shrugged

"But I have a pudgy midsection and yours is all firm" Rose whined

"Well you've learned something for the next time around" Bella smiled

"Oh no I'm not having another Jamie" Alice said shaking her head looking at Jamie who was running around while Ethan raced around pushing his walker

"Then have a Jazz" Em shrugged

"So my kid can look like a recovering crack addict every time he sees cake, no thank you" Alice said shaking her head

"Hey it's not that bad" Jazz defended

"Yes it is" I laughed

"Where did I get that from anyway?" Jazz asked

"Don't look at me" Lillian said shaking her head

"You got it from your grandfather" John laughed

"You're not serious" Rose said

"Yeah but with him it was chowder" John laughed

"Wha-"

"Don't ask" John laughed

"Feeding time" Renee cheered

"What, who gets excited over that?" Bella said staring at Renee

"Your mother" Charlie laughed, as Bella took Cason from her mom and walking off

"Ooop I think they got jealous" Lillian sang holding up Bryce

"Let's go" I said getting out the chair and picking them both up and heading to the kitchen where no one could see us

"Them too?" Bella asked

"Them too" I nodded, pulling up a chair, waiting until Bella handed me Cason after she burped him and took Vaughn and so it went, as Bella fed and burped Vaughn before taking Bryce, she took Vaughn again before heading out into the living room where we were ambushed by the mothers again.

"Hey their poopy is going to be mustard" Em grinned

"Why would you say that?" Phil asked

"What it's true" Em defended

"Yes but you don't say it" Jazz laughed

"I want to see their room" Alice squealed

"Yes show us" Rose grinned

"Wow I'm surprised Renee didn't tell you on one of her many trips to see if the door was open" Bella smirked

"I have no idea what you're talking about, do we Vaughn" Renee smiled wiggling her finger in his grasp

"Now we don't" she cooed

"Come on show us" Alice growled

"Easy Pixie let's go" I laughed getting up as everyone followed us upstairs and heading into the room across from us which was about the size of a 3 bedroom apartment, big house big rooms, we opened the door and Alice squealed racing in, the room was mainly blue with bright orange and greens in polka dots, there were brown shag rugs with orange and green polka dots, 3 closets on the left hand side each with the letter of their first name above the door, their bathroom was on the right side of the room but the wall by the door had three changing tables and the wall when you entered had a book case and a large rocking chair a play are with toys and the back wall was lined up with tree cribs with their name on the wall above each crib

"Wow"

"I love this" Alice squealed jumping up and down and clapping

"Wow okay never do that again" Phil said staring at Alice

"Look at your crib" Renee cooed, we went back downstairs after Alice skipped around the room and they looked in the bathroom, losing their minds before moving on

"Oh I know that face" Renee sang

"I think they synchronized their bodily function clocks" Jazz laughed as all three mothers ran off to go change them

"I hope they know they shit like they have lifelong diarrhea" Bella mumbled looking up the steps

"That's fucked up" Charlie laughed

"They didn't ask" I shrugged

"Lots of yellow mustard please enjoy" Em grinned

"You know I'll never be able to eat mustard ever again because of you" Phil glared

"Not my fault blame breast feeding" Em smirked

"Oh no you don't" Rose said shaking her head

"Okay then blame anatomy for mustardy poop" Em smirked

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen what the hell is wrong with your children's assholes?" Renee snapped coming down the steps while Lillian stared at Cason with complete confusion

"It was like hey I'm not going to stop shitting anytime soon so you should just sit there" Esme glared

"How is it even possible" Lillian whispered and that did it we fell out laughing as they glared at us,

"Did you know this one smiled at me" Renee said holding Vaughn

"That's my boy" I grinned

"I hope he's your boy when you're wiping his butt" Bella smirked

"That's my girl" Charlie laughed

"Well we're off" Renee smiled handing Vaughn to Bella before leaving with Phil and Charlie

"Yeah that's us too" Carlisle smiled standing up as Esme handed Cason to me

"Yeah we've got an 11 o clock flight" John smiled, as Lillian handed Bryce to Rose before leaving

"Give me" Em grinned taking Vaughn from Bella and Alice took Cason

"Wow these guys really look like the both of you" Jazz said wiggling his finger

"So when are you guys heading back?" Em smirked

"That's not funny" Bella glared

"Yeah when are you guys heading back?" I smirked

"Oh no these guys are only 1" Alice said shaking her head

"So" I shrugged picking up Jamie as Ethan decided to make his way over to Bella

"It's not so Edward don't say so I'll kill you" Rose glared

"Touchy" Bella laughed

"Do you know that yesterday Emmett sat and sung baby got back to Ethan and he danced" Rose glared

"It has a nice beat" Bella smirked

"It's an ass rap" Alice said looking at us like we were crazy

"Face it our lives will be chaos so the sooner you accept the fact that your husband had your son dancing to an ass rap the sooner you will be able to enjoy it" I smiled

"There is one upside to this" Jazz smirked

"What?" Em asked

"Our lives will never be boring" Jazz smiled

"Therefore they can't complain" I nodded

They left about two hours later and we put them too bed before taking a shower and relaxing in our bed,

"Isabella and hubby Edward Cullen left the hospital earlier this afternoon with not one, not two, but three newborn babies that's right people Isabella and hubby welcomed triplets to the world on July 18th, Family friend James Tracker was also there to welcome the newborns before arriving in New York the next day, Friends and Family of the couple took to twitter to congratulate the couple on their children, actor Kellan Lutz tweeted' Welcome to the world Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce Anthony Cullen' father Edward tweeted '3 times the love, 3 times the chaos, 3 times the long nights, 3 times the fun welcome to my life' I think I cried. But on a more fashionable side new mommy Isabella looked very fashionable in blood re pumps, black cargo shorts, and tank top topping it off with a pair of oversized Chanel sunglasses this figure doesn't look anything like a women who just had triplets, hubby Edward also seemed to enjoy the figure giving Isabella a love tap on the bum when helping her into their custom made Mercedes"

And the first cry of the night,

"I've got it" Bella mumbled climbing out the bed, I really wanted to stop her but the bed was so soft and warm I couldn't move so I just laid there and listen to Bella talk

**Bella POV**

I sighed rubbing my face as I made my way across the hall and straight to Vaughn's crib and picking him up,

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the one causing me all the trouble?" I whispered sitting in the rocking chair

"Soft bed huh Edward?"

"Yeah I've got the next one" he laughed through the intercom

"Yes you do" I laughed

"Daddy's being a lazy bum" I whispered to Vaughn wiggling my finger in his little fist as he kicked softly,

"You know I have a feeling you're going to be the mastermind behind everything that happens in this house, yeah it's all you isn't it Vaughn or all of you going to be perfect little angels for mommy and daddy?" he burped looking sleepy

"Yeah chaos can be such fun" I whispered rubbing my nose against his as I rocked him, and two minutes he was lights out, I was two steps before Bryce decided he was going to be hungry too

"I hope you don't make this a habit" I whispered picking him up,

"You pooped didn't you" taking him over to his changing table which he obviously didn't like

"You better get used to it because you will be taking showers everyday mister" picking him up and heading to the chair

"No messy bodies in my house mister, I like my guys to smell nice and clean because I don't want to lose my eyebrows so get used to a clean butt" I smiled, and Cason decided he couldn't be left out

"Aren't you three just the little rat pack" I whispered standing up and walking over to Cason's crib while I burped Bryce

"Aren't you the impatient one" I whispered picking Cason up after putting Bryce down whom happily went straight to sleep after letting out a burp that usually Em had after a root beer

"I hope your schools have enough sense not to put you in the same classes or their going to lose teachers every year, since you guys obviously enjoy tag teaming people. Looks like the only time you're going to be peaceful is around nap time, yeah so was your dad, and your uncles, and your aunts, and I but then that's over by 1st grade isn't it?" I smiled, he finished and I burped him but spent another 5 minutes before Cason decided it was time to sleep, I head back across the hall and crawled back into the warmth that is Edward's arms falling asleep. Which was rudely awakened by the crying of Bryce, his wail is longer,

"I got it" Edward sighed

"Okay Bryce calm down daddy's here, not as good as mommy but I've got a bottle" Edward shushed, I fell asleep after Vaughn woke up. I felt the bed shift under his weight and moved back into his arms

"Cason's a fighter" Edward sighed

"I know"

"And you didn't share?"

"You didn't ask"

"Ass" he grumbled, I laughed before I let the sleep take over

The next morning I woke up smiling happy that they only woke up one other time during the night which I got, Cason decided he wanted to be first this time and decided that he wasn't going to go to sleep but poop then go to sleep and Bryce decided that he had to go through 2 diapers and Vaughn decided he was going to take ten minutes to burp. I got showered and got dressed working out with their baby monitor attached to my waist, I knew Edward had to run to the supermarket which was about an hour away, and assholes ate all our food. I took another shower getting showered before feeding, burping, cleaning, and changing Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce so apparently Bryce likes a bath but doesn't like to get his butt cleaned my kid is confusing,

"Good morning gorgeous" Edward smiled putting the bags on the counter and kissing me

"Morning" I smiled watching as Nathan made his way in with groceries

"Morning Bella and Good morning my little peeps" Nathan grinned putting a couple bag on the counter top

"Morning" I smiled as he crossed his eyes at Vaughn who just stared with his big eyes

"You're hard to please" Nathan laughed heading out

"You know the clerk asked me where the babies were" he smiled packing away the food

"What did you say?" I asked kissing Cason

"At home sucking off my wife's boob" Nathan grinned helping empty the bags

"You didn't" I said wide eyes

"No I didn't" he laughed right along with Nathan

"Not funny" I yelled hurling a spoon at them

"Yeah it is imagine if he did say that her face would've been priceless" Nathan laughed

"No it wouldn't" I glared

"Would it?" I asked Bryce who hiccupped and smiled at me

"Yes this would be her face" Nathan said opening his mouth in an 'o' shape holding his cheeks, Edward laughed gripping the counter

"I should try that" Edward nodded

"No you shouldn't"

"Oh come on it would be priceless"

"Don't you dare" I glared

"Yes ma'am, see you guys later" Nathan called

"Bye" we called as Edward came over taking Cason and Bryce while I carried Vaughn into the living room

**Edward POV**

"Go get dressed" I smiled

"Why?"

"You've got a Spa appointment in 2 hours"

"Edward"

"Don't worry I know you're tense so go get dressed and be ready so the guys can escort you" I smiled and I could see her about to protest

"Do it or I'm holding out on you" I smirked

"I don't think your self-control is that good"

"Go Bella" I glared

"Fine" she huffed walking off, now that tells you she's tired or else she would have argued with me until we missed the appointment

"Mommy had you all to herself this morning while Daddy went to get the groceries this morning, now it's my turn" I whispered putting them on their mat on the floor next to each other, and she was gone after Jake and the guys came to pick her up

"Boys day out" I whispered kissing Cason while Bryce and Vaughn held my finger

"You only going to smile for mommy?' I challenged

"Give me a gummy wet one, you're going to have to listen to me sooner or later" I challenged, Vaughn just stared at me while I think Bryce tried to wink which wasn't working all that well, they fell asleep half way through my conversation so I just turned on the TV nice and low lying next to them while I watched Sports Center, my phone buzzed with a text from Em

**Edward text **_Emmett text_

_R u home_

**Yeah w/ da boys**

_Mind if I come ova_

**No u can come ova they r sleeping**

_I'm bringing Ethan_

**Where is Rose**

_Went shopping c u soon_

**Kk**

I returned my concentration to the TV when my phone buzzed again with a text from Jazz

**Edward text **_Jasper text_

_R u home_

**Yeah w/ da boys Em is coming ova**

_So I c u in a few_

**Where Jamie**

_W/ her mom at work vacation rules_

**Lol c u den**

I put my phone down again before returning my attention to the TV,

"What's up my peeps" Em grinned putting Ethan down who made his way over to me

"Nothing much they're sleeping"

"You know all they do is eat, shit, sleep, cry, and stare" Em smirked said sitting next to me

"And your kid is crazy" I smirked looking at Ethan who kept bouncing before moving his hands around

"You think we could convince that if he ran into the TV that he could be on TV" Em grinned

"That's fucked up Em"

"You did it to me"

"Yeah you deserved that"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you were 9 you should've known that wasn't possible"

"Whatever"

"Jasper is here" Jazz grinned closing the door behind him, our door isn't open it's just that they all have keys like Bella and I have keys to their places

"-uck" Ethan said walking into the table, and Jazz barked with laughter

"He's okay" I said after I sobered up enough to actually pay attention

"Did he just curse man?' Jazz laughed

"I think so" Em nodded

"You're screwed if Rose hears him" I laughed, oh that's a comedy act on its own

"Ethan" Em called waving his son over

"Did you say fuck?" he asked and we all busted out laughing who ask a one year old that a question

"Yes" Ethan said,

"This is rich" Jazz laughed

"I can't believe he said yes" Em laughed,

"Say it again Ethan" I laughed, he walked off slapping his knees I laughed harder

"Man my kids a comical genius" Em grinned, we watched as Ethan tried to turn the corner and walked into the couch, and we busted out laughing again

"I think he should sit down" I laughed

"Ouch my side" Jazz laughed holding his side as he laughed harder, and then the crying began

"Come on you guys, Jazz warm up the bottles Em come on" I said picking up Vaughn and Cason while Em grabbed Bryce following me up the steps,

"All done" Jazz said coming up the steps

"Take Vaughn" I said taking Cason while Jazz walked off talking to Vaughn

"Come on Cason someone shouldn't shit this much" I said tossing his diaper away and putting on a new one

"What is in Bella's breast milk man?" Em laughed

"I don't know" I shrugged taking Bryce while Em walked off

"Last one" I grinned kissing his head

"Ease off the milk, and you'll be fine" I said picking him up and heading downstairs

"Here" Jazz said handing me a bottle while we all sat in the couch and Ethan sat in front of us playing with an Elmo cellphone

"We look so gay right now" Em mumbled

"I have a fuck hot wife so I don't feel gay" I smirked

"So do I but imagine if someone came in the door right now" Em smirked

"True" Jazz nodded burping Vaughn, the door opened and Bella walked in looking amused

"You jinxed it Em" I laughed

"This is a Kodak moment" Bella laughed taking a picture with her phone

"Hey I wasn't ready" Em whined

"Em shut up" I laughed

"I think you guys look alright, come here Ethan" Bella called

"See you guys in a couple Ethan and I are going to get ice cream" she waved

"Bye boys" she smiled blowing us a kiss before leaving

"Well brake out the knitting needles" Jazz smirked

"We've been caught" I laughed kissing Bryce's head

Bella came back a half an hour later and the guys held the babies before leaving,

"Did you actually get ice cream?"

"Yes"

"Where's my ice cream?" Em whined

"There's ice cream in the fridge Em" Bella smiled taking Bryce from me

"Bella take those heels off I feel short as hell" Jazz said

"It's not that much of a height difference" Bella said rolling her eyes

"Yes it is Edward get up you too Em" Jazz said we all stood next to Bella Jazz and I were way shorter and Em was the same height

"Sit down" Bella glared kicking her heels off and relaxing in the Lazy Boy letting Bryce lay on her chest

"Wife stealer" Jazz laughed

"That's not cool Jazz" I glared

"Look he's stealing your wife right now and you're in denial" Jazz laughed

"It's not just a river in Egypt" Em grinned

"You know that was actually kind of good for you" I nodded

"Oh Eddie poor spot" Jazz sang

"How are you jealous of your son?" Bella asked

"I'm not jealous"

"Yeah you are" Em laughed

"Whatever" I huffed crossing my arms

"You poor thing" Bella smiled, I glared at her

"You got something in your eye?" she smirked

"I get that" Em laughed

"Shut up, I'm not jealous of my son okay he's just cock blocking"

"Nice cover up" Jazz laughed

"Jealous I tell you" Em laughed

"Hello, Hello" Rose said coming through the front door holding a couple of bags

"That's all you bought?" Em asked looking confused

"No this is what I bought for the boys" Rose smiled

"You know what I don't get?" Jazz asked handing Vaughn over

"What?" Rose and Bella asked skeptically

"Ok that was scary and how women waist their days off shopping which means you have to constantly been on your feet which you're going to complain about when you get home plus you're spending a bunch of money" Jazz said

"Why do you spend half your Sunday getting ready for a game and the rest of the day watching it?" Bella asked

"Because it makes sense" Em shrugged

"Then that's our answer" Rose smiled

"Okay wow" Jazz said shaking his head, Ethan stayed with us downstairs while they fed, changed, and burped Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce

"So this is where you guys hang out" Alice smiled walking in with Jamie

"So Bells you making dinner?" Em asked

"Seriously Em?" she smiled, "Only if you're helping"

"I'm game" Em grinned running for the kitchen while Bella handed me the baby monitor

**Emmett POV**

"Cooking in the kitchen" I sang grabbing the lasagna noodles

"Seriously Em" Bella smiled looking at me

"Yup I haven't had it in at least a year" I grinned

"Em no don't touch it" Bella said smacking my hand

"Awe Bells just a little look I'm even going to use a spoon" I said pulling a spoon about the size of my fist

"Put that down and here" she said using a regular spoon

"These are so overrated" I said eating the sauce, good shit man good shit

"Overrated my ass stop being greedy" Bella laughed wiping the corner of my mouth

"Give it" I said licking it off her thumb

"Fat ass" she laughed hitting me with a towel

"Noodles are done" I said turning off the stove, okay I'm pretty sure I can sneak a noodle

"Don't eat the damn noodles Emmett" Bell said

"Damnit" I hissed

"Get the cheese and step away from the pot"

"Fine" I huffed heading for the fridge

"Cheese for you" I smiled

"What are you a cave man?"

"Yes cave man Emmett give Bella cheese"

"Here" Bella said slapping a Lasagna noodle on my face and laughing

"Thanks" I laughed dipping it in the sauce and eating it

"Em you ass" Bella laughed

"Awe it's not that bad Bells look I taste good" I grinned smearing the spoon on her face, "Yum" I laughed

"Not bad Em but you could use a little more tomato paste" she laughed washing whatever she didn't pick up with her finger off

"Stack em' up" I sang moving my head to side as I smeared the cheese on and Bella added the fried onion rings to it

"All you need are the dreds Em" Bella laughed

"Onion ring" I boomed snatching it out the pot, "HOT" I screamed spitting it back into my hand

"That's not funny Bella" I whined

"That's what you get for being so greedy" Bella laughed

"Bella please don't completely burn him and could you chill a bottle of wine" Rose called

"Yeah" Bella laughed grabbing a bottle of wine and putting it into the fridge while I finished my evil onion ring and washed my hands helping before putting it into the oven

"What were you guys doing in their?" Alice asked looking at us

"Whatever two crazy best friends do when you put them in a kitchen" Jazz smirked

"Did you blow something up?" Rose asked

"No" we both laughed

"You guys are scaring me" Edward said staring at us

"Roar" I boomed causing us all to laugh and Edward to hurl a pillow at my head

"Oh wow, I just saw 10 years into the future and Ethan was wrestling with his shadow" Rose shivered

"You can do that?" I smiled

"NO" they all yelled

"What I just wanted to know" I huffed

"You just wanted to know" Alice dead panned

"Yes is that so hard?"

"Hey Em remember when I told you that a happy Pixie is a good life?" Bella whispered

"Oh come on Bells lets go have a food fight" I grinned sticking my tongue out and pulling her with me into the kitchen

"On guard" I yelled tossing her a spatula

"Bring it" Bella smirked; I yelled swinging my spatula and attacking her

When the food was finished I brought it out to the table, we sat around the table eating good food man good food we left around 11.

**Edward POV**

I woke up, checking the date…July 24th wow I can't believe we forgot our own anniversary,

"Bella wake up" I laughed

"This joke better be funny as hell" she mumbled

"What's today?"

"July 24th why? Oh shit" she laughed

"At least you can't blame me for forgetting our anniversary"

"No but I do know who we can blame"

"You mean the three little hell spawns across the hall?"

"Very much so"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"I do it's been too long" I smiled tracing kisses down her neck she moaned arching her back, I climbed on top of her sliding my hands under her shirt, I hissed bringing my lips back up to her mouth, then the wail I chuckled dropping my head into the nape of her neck and inhaling her scent,

"Oh Vaughn you cock blocking asshole" I sighed, then the other two decided to join the party

"I'll change the diapers if you breast feed" Bella smiled

"Deal" I smiled kissing her lips before climbing off her and heading across the hall

"Okay boys daddy's here and I guess who I brought" I smiled picking up Vaughn he did cry first it's only first, Bella stood by me changing Bryce before sitting in the rocking chair, Vaughn decided to help me out and stayed quiet while I changed Cason and sat in the chair next to her holding them both

"You just can't share can you?" I whispered to Bryce

"No he's selfish just like his daddy"

"A selfish man keeps his woman" I smiled kissing her

"Lesson number 2 guys if only you could write that down"

"Baby genius"

"No those guys either turn out to be real asshole or serial killers"

"That's so stereotypical"

"All models are hot that's a stereotype"

"No it's not it's a known fact"

"No it's not it's a stereotype"

"Edward what agency in their right mind would hire a model that looks repulsive?"

"An agency trying to make money, you see if they can get their customers to all think they can wear that dress better than that model then more people will buy the dress"

"I think Em stole some of his smart cells back when you weren't looking" she laughed handing Bryce over and taking Vaughn

"That's not fair you guys had a spatula fight in the kitchen"

"Jealous?"

"Jealous of a spatula fight, I'm hurt"

"So you say now" she laughed taking Vaughn

"I play my own spatula war with you if these guys go to sleep" I smiled

"Which I don't think they're going to do that for another half on hour" she smiled

The phone rang about 5 minutes later and Bella went to go get it,

"You know I can't even be mad at you guys for cock blocking" I mumbled, I think Bryce tried to wink but it looked more like he had something in his eye

"I see you, I'm not blinded by your looks I'm a guy" I smirked

"That was Alice wishing us a Happy Anniversary"

"You think when they get older we can blame them for being cock blocks?"

"You mean you can blame them for being cock blocks, absolutely but you'll never here that come out my mouth"

The day was spent jumping between taking care of the boys and have a few quickies in between everything and on their long stretch of sleep, let's just say we put bunny rabbits on Viagra to shame, yup stamina's there in every sense of the word and yoga is now my favorite thing in the world.


	37. Chapter 37

**Edward POV (1 Month later)**

It's been a month of fun, long nights, and love and guess whose expecting? No not Bella but Alice is, but not one but two yup Alice is having her a set of twins, Bella laughed her ass of when she found out, and I mean laugh because Alice swore she wasn't going to have any more kids any time soon, plus Alice laughed her ass off when she found out Bella was having triplets so I believe payback was in order. Bella talked to her manager and publicist last week on magazines wanting to have a little family photo-shoot with us so they choose People Magazine 15 million dollars, yeah I know.

"Wow" I laughed turning to Bella as the door closed behind Jake after they were sure the magazine place was outside the gate

"Yeah" Bella nodded picking up Vaughn who was gurgling in his suit

"I think you're ready take this off" Bella smiled

"I think Cason might figure out how to burn these clothes with his eyes before we make it up stairs" I smirked picking him up with Bryce

"I swore he was going to be shooting flames after they woke him up so many times" Bella laughed walking into their room

"I could see the headlines now flame throwing baby" I laughed

"That'd be a new one" she chuckled stripping Vaughn's clothes off,

"There you go handsome" she smiled, she sat him in his diaper and under shirt in his crib while undressing Bryce and heading for the bathtub

"Scrub a dub in the tub" I smirked picking up Vaughn who was enjoying his big toe and heading into their bathroom, Bella already had the bathtub recliners in the tub so I laid them in their own recliner before sitting next to Bella and putting on their playlist, playing the pina colada song, Bella laughed shaking her head as I shook my head in their face and sprinkled the water on Vaughn's stomach, and then the Peanut butter Jelly time and the kicking started Bella laughed so hard her face was red and she had tears coming down her face,

"They understand real music" I smirked handing Bryce a floater baseball bat

"Wait this song" Bella laughed and that Samba song on The Mask came on

"Dance with me mommy" I laughed pulling Bella to me

"You like don't you" Bella laughed

"I think I know what we're going to watch today" I smiled carrying Vaughn and Bryce into their room

"Son of the Mask" I sang

"Don't give them idea's they might try to reenact" she smirked

"Don't worry we have originals right here" I smiled picking Bryce up

"Original masterminds" she smiled

"We're innovators aren't we" I smiled heading back downstairs, all three were loaded into their rockers while Bella took a shower and we watched ESPN, they haven't really been out since their 2 week old checkup and their 6 week checkup 2 days ago, I'm heading back to work starting tomorrow and I'm not off until November so we can head to New York so Bella can be there for her fashion show, plus we're taking the boys, 3 more months

"My turn" I smiled bouncing back off

"You look like a cross between Alice and Em when you do that" Bella smirked, well f that didn't stop me

"That's messed up Bella and you know it" I glared

"Truth hurts Edward" she smiled

"You're going to pay tonight" I whispered in her ear

"Counting on it" she purred, I groaned smacking her on the butt and running up the steps, cold shower

**Bella POV**

"Don't you ever do that" I said wagging my finger at Vaughn who was gurgling and staring

"Not until you have a wife at least, isn't that right Cason" I smiled, "And then you can ask your daddy all the questions" my phone began ringing, awe the pixie eating for three

"Hello Prego" I smiled propping my phone up on my shoulder while I took Cason out his rocker

"I swear to God you and Em are the same"

"Did you call to complain Prego?" I smiled, I knew it was pissing her off but she's funny as ell

"Not funny Bella"

"Sorry Pre-I mean Alice"

"You done?"

"Yes"

"Just giving you a heads up that Renee is coming over tomorrow to assist"

"Why?"

"Because Edward won't be there"

"Okay but how do you know that?"

"I heard it through the grape vine"

"As in Renee told Esme and you gave Esme a little glass of wine and she spilled"

"That too"

"Well Alice thanks, I owe you one"

"Yeah well I'll hold that to you"

"I wouldn't put it pass you"

"That's why I love you"

"I know"

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Prego" I laughed hanging up the phone

"Guess who's coming tomorrow to assist?"

"Who?" Edward asked burying his face into Bryce's stomach

"The great filter less Renee"

"How did you find that out?"

"The grape vine"

"You mean Alice who got it form a liquored up Esme who was told by Renee?"

"Exactly"

"Do you know how many things came out when Renee and my mom got together over a bottle of wine?"

"More than what we should've known"

"I think when you end up in sex-ed and it sounds like a repetition of a random night when you were at home then you know something's up"

"Remember when Esme and Renee showed us how to put a condom on a beer bottle?"

"You're dad launched it across the room when he felt it"

"Funny as hell"

"Yeah good luck" Edward laughed standing up

"Why would you bring that up that's not okay Edward that's really not okay" I glared fixing Cason in my arms

"You're right I'll make it up to you" he winked, grabbing Bryce and Vaughn and leading the way upstairs, by the time Vaughn was half changed he woke up and the others just had to join the party, and that's why two hours later Edward and I practically flew across the hall to our room

**Edward POV**

I think they got it mixed up, I hope they don't think they're supposed to make their mom a nun it's already too late, it's Jamie and any other female that's going to be born not their mother, I refused to be a married man and have to take cold showers its blasphemy, I'm going to have a little sit down with them later because this is not okay man not at all.

I woke up the next morning, and climbing out of bed to take a shower and getting dressed,

"Bye baby" I smiled kissing Bella

"Bye" she mumbled kissing me back and snuggling back into the bed, I chuckled heading across the hall to the boy's room, Vaughn was awake looking around

"Shhhh Mommy is sleeping, okay" I whispered putting his pacifier in his mouth,

"You and your brothers do me a favor and don't give your mom such a hard time, Nana Renee's coming" I smiled evilly

"Oh yeah that's right and she's going to scar you for life and I'm going to laugh, uh huh payback for being a cock block" I laughed kissing his head before heading out, I met Nathan by his house as I drove to work, I know it's probably mean to laugh at my sons and their very first full day of Renee, ha it makes me laugh just thinking about it,

"What are you laughing about?" Nathan smirked

"Renee's coming over to spend the day"

"How'd you find that out?"

"The grapevine"

"You mean from, Bella who heard, it from Alice, who got it out a liquored Esme who was told by Renee?"

"Yes"

**Bella POV**

I woke up around 10 to the sound of horrible sounds coming from the baby monitor,

"Mom what a surprise" I smiled standing by the door

"I know I wanted to surprise you, and spend the day with my daughter"

"And surprise me you did"

"Don't worry you go work out and shower"

"Thanks mom"

"Don't worry it'll be like I'm not even here" she called

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that Em is no longer stupid" I scoffed heading downstairs to the gym, by the time I was done and made my way to the kitchen I had to laugh this will be one of those times when my mom has one of her genius ideas,

"Mom what are you doing?" I laughed walking into the kitchen; she had Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce all dressed up in a Nana Renee t-shirt without their diapers snapping pictures

"Sweetie it's blasphemy to not any embarrassing photos"

"Well put on their diapers that's very unsanitary"

"Sweetie I've eaten slobbered up pieces of hamburger buns from you"

"Ewe mom that's disgusting I didn't need to know that" I yelled

"Oh don't be modest"

"I didn't even know that was in your vocabulary"

"Funny did you have your coffee?"

"No"

"Have your coffee" she smiled pointing to the coffee machine

"Mom put a diaper on their butts, I don't want them trying to streak in the house when they can walk"

"It'd be cute and it'll work for your embarrassing ammo"

"As appealing as that sounds I don't want to see three naked butts running around the house"

"Fine but one day you'll regret it"

"And that day will come to soon" I sighed taking a sip of coffee

**Edward POV**

When I finally had lunch, I called Bella I have to hear this,

"Hello Edward" she's annoyed now would be smart not to ask her how her day is going but alas I am related to Emmett

"Hi Love, how is your day?"

"Great, guess who came over to surprise me?"

"Who?"

"My mother"

"Really?"

"Yeah you want to speak to her?"

"No"

"Yes okay here" there was movement

"Edward" Renee said coming on the phone; oh she's going to pay

"Hi Renee, how's your day been?"

"Wonderful, these boys got their daddies pokey but that's a Swan temper" what do you say to that, it's not in any book I've ever read, I could hear Bella's laughter in the back she's so going to pay

"Oh Edward don't be modest you forget I'm your mother best friend I've cleaned you up a few times"

"Thanks Renee"

"No problem Edward, but I've got to go speak to your wife you're cutting into my time with my grand babies" more scuffling

"Hey baby" Bella answered innocently, innocent my ASS

"Hi that was a very interesting conversation between your mother and I"

"Oh I heard"

"Well I'll see you when I get home from work, we have something's to talk about" I know we're not going to be talking because our mouths will be busy doing something else but hey let the chips fall where they may and I won't complain

"I look forward to it, bye and I love you"

"I love you too" I chuckled hanging up the phone, that just wasn't right no man should ever have to hear their mother's best friend and wife's mother practically tell you that you had a big dick, I wonder what the side effects would be of me pouring Clorox Bleach in my ear to sterilize my brain, but then again what's the point they'll just make it worse by the time I wake up the next morning.

"Dad" I said walking into Carlisle's office

"Yes son?"

"What are the possible side effects of pouring Clorox Bleach into your ear?

"Do I even want to know?"

"No but I'm afraid"

"You mean you talked to Renee"

"Yes"

"Ask Charlie or Phil they're the experts"

"I think Phil might tell me to beat my brains out with a bat, and Charlie might tell me to shoot myself in the foot to take my mind of what she said"

"Only Renee" Carlisle laughed

"Carlisle Audrey and Keith Hall are here"

"Thank you Emma" Carlisle nodded standing up and throwing his coat on and stethoscope and heading out

"And Edward"

"Yeah dad"

"Good luck with that" he laughed walking off

"Not cool dad, not cool" I yelled as he walked off laughing

**Bella POV**

The phone rang while Renee sang or screeched which ever fits and I'd choose the latter, Edward asshole he's calling to rub it in,

"Hello Edward" I smiled slightly aggravated

"Hi Love, how is your day?" he said a little too sherry asshole

"Great, guess who came over to surprise me?"

"Who?"

"My mother"

"Really?" oh you want to play that card I've got something for you and I bet someone won't like

"Yeah you want to speak to her?"

"No" oh yes you do and you will

"Yes okay here" I smiled handing the phone over to Renee

"Edward" Renee said coming on the phone; what I wouldn't give to see his face right now (pause) "Wonderful, these boys got their daddies pokey but that's a Swan temper" I chocked on my air before laughing leave it to my mom to bring that up

"Oh Edward don't be modest you forget I'm your mother best friend I've cleaned you up a few times" (pause) "No problem Edward, but I've got to go speak to your wife you're cutting into my time with my grand babies" she smiled handing back the phone oh my mom you've got to love her

"Hey baby" I answered innocently

"Hi that was a very interesting conversation between your mother and I"

"Oh I heard"

"Well I'll see you when I get home from work, we have something's to talk about" I know we're not going to be talking because our mouths will be busy doing something else but hey let the chips fall where they may and I won't complain

"I look forward to it, bye and I love you"

"I love you too" he chuckled hanging up the phone, I turned to face my screeching I mean singing mother shaking my head, eventually I'll realize that this isn't so bad…that'll never happen

"I think my singing is very soothing look at them they're fast asleep" Renee smiled triumphantly

"No mom, I think they just went to sleep to escape your singing" I smiled

"You know from you I expect no less" she smiled opening her arms, I smiled climbing into her lap and relaxing

"You loved my singing" Renee said after a few moments of silence I put emphasis on the few

"No I went to sleep to escape your singing my baby boys are smart"

"It doesn't matter, it was effective wasn't it?"

"That it was" I laughed

**Edward POV**

"Bye dad" I said leaning through his doorway,

"I'm heading out now too, come on" he said grabbing his suit jacket and loosening his tie,

"Nathan come on" I called laughing as he fell when he got out the chair,

"Hey Edward I can't feel my left ass cheek"

"The poke the right one" I smirked

"That's not funny" he glared getting up and shaking his leg, before making his way over

"I told you that you could sit in my office" I laughed taking the elevator down

"I know but I wanted to see the funny pregnant ladies be mad at their husbands"

"You know you're the only one I've met that finds moody pregnant ladies funny"

"Because it's not me"

"You know that's not right, man"

"What are you talking about; Bella was the coolest pregnant lady except for that time when she cried for two hours for a week when she saw her shoes"

"That was kind of funny" I chuckled climbing into the car

"You know it was funnier when she punched the shit out of you for laughing"

"Why'd you have to go and bring that up, that's not okay man" I glared shaking my head, he laughed harder

"Or that time she twisted your nipple for laughing when I called her a penguin"

"You mean after we took the knife from her?"

"Yeah and she twisted your nipple"

"You've got jokes now Nate?"

"Yup"

"This is coming from the guy who was scared of a Chiwawa"

"That's not funny Edward, and you disappoint me"

"How could I possibly disappoint you?"

"I can't believe you stooped so low"

"Me you brought up the fact that Bella twisted my nipple"

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be the immature one not you"

"Yeah right"

"Well you're more mature than me"

"Yeah I am" I smirked stopping in front of his house,

"See ya and tell Bella and the boys I said hi" Nathan said climbing out my car and heading to his house, I honked pulling off and heading down the path, I parked climbing out the car,

"Bella where are you?" I called walking up the steps and loosening my tie,

"I'm in here" she called, I followed her voice into the boys bathroom,

"Hey gorgeous" I smiled kissing her,

"How are my men doing?" I grinned kissing all three

"I'm guessing it's bath time"

"And you'd be correct" she smiled

"Give me 20 minutes?" I begged

"Ask them it's their bath" Bella smirked

"Can you guys wait 20 minutes for daddy?"

"I think that's a yes" Bella smirked

"Beautiful" I smiled jogging across the hall and taking a quick shower and changing, before crossing the hall

"I'm here let the party begin" I grinned slapping my hands together and rubbing them.

We spent the night in their room before putting them to bed and 'hitting the sack' this is where I smile evilly.

**3 Months Later, Bella returning to the cat walk**

I climbed out the car fixing my hat (outfit on profile), and making my way down the carpet

"Hey where are the kids?" James asked pounding with me,

"Rose and Em are watching them" I said, pounding with Kellan and Justin as we made our way inside,

"Katy" I smiled kissing her cheek

"Hi Edward" she smiled

"I need to see those babies in person one day"

"Just call first" I smiled

"Will do" she laughed, walking off yelling at someone that's Katy for you one of the best managers in the business and she's Bella's manager. I sat between James and Kellan, as the music started playing, and the first model made her way down the cat walk,

"When you sit from this far their legs look like tan and toned skyscrapers" James smiled

"This is so not the place to be if you believe in abstinence" Kellan whispered looking

"Tell me about it" Justin smirked, watching as Chanel made her way down, I heard the cheering then I saw Bella come down the runway, fuck my life is the best

"Is it possible for her to look even hotter after having triplets?" Kellan asked

"Hey watch that" I said, licking my lips

"Lucky bastard" Justin yelled before whistling really loud as Bella exited off the stage

Bella and I left right after the show was done to release Rose and Em,

"You guys weren't kidding" Rose said looking up from her spot on the couch

"Told you" Em smirked

"You mind if we spend the night Ethan's already asleep" Rose asked

"Yeah and thanks" Bella smiled kissing both their cheeks before they headed upstairs, while Bella went to the kitchen

"Late night snacks, with that body Mrs., Cullen it's scandalous" I said sitting her on the counter

"I'm thirsty you idiot" she laughed

"Do you want water...or something bigger?" I asked

"How about both"

"Nope you can't have your cake and eat it too"

"Oh yes I can sweetie and I will"

"You are so greedy"

"Nope I just can't be satisfied" she whispered pulling me to the counter by her legs

"I satisfy every night"

"But we haven't done it tonight have we? So therefore I am left unsatisfied, and as a husband that no good"

"It is no good, I'll have to fix that" I smiled taking the water from her and kissing her, and grabbing the baby monitor because I have a feeling that won't go over so well.

"We got it you two rabbits get some sleep" Rose said taking the monitor

"Thanks" Bella called

"Just know you'll owe me"

"I'll forever be in your debt" Bella hummed into the pillow

We made it downstairs about 3 hours later, and a saw Em holding a carrot and smiling this isn't going to end well,

"Hey you guys know the reason you're so tired all the time is because you have left your primary food…carrots"

"And my primary foot up your ass" Bella snapped, whoa where the hell did that come from

"You need coffee" Em grinned kissing her forehead

"And look" he said waving the carrot around like it was a wand while taking out a cup and pouring coffee into it,

"Presto" Em grinned handing her the cup

"Best magic trick ever" Bella smiled

"What about my coffee?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip

"Get your own coffee" Em grinned, handing me a cup

"Thanks" I laughed pouring my coffee

"No problem, Eddie" Em grinned

"Fuck" someone said we all froze and turned to Ethan who dropped his fork

"Busted" I coughed scratching my head and side stepping away from Rose, I looked at Bella who looked like she was going to burst with laughter, it was the only time her entire face turned into a tomato and it's funny as hell,

"Emmett McCarty Cullen why did my son just say the word fuck" Rose fumed, I saw Bella put her coffee down, yeah good idea before all this laughing makes me burn myself, I don't care what anyone says that's not a good look,

"The media" Em squeaked, I shook with silent laughter as I Bella and I wiped each other's faces

"The media?" Rose glared stalking toward him

"Oh come on Rosie he was going to pick it up sooner or later everyone he's around says fuck, soon he'll be cursing people out after being around Alice" Em defended, he's not dumb all the time blame it on everyone and the Pixie she can't get mad at everyone because that meant getting mad at Esme, Bella, Alice, and the parents no one can do that, and he knew it,

"I know Em I'm sorry I overreacted, I don't know what got into me" Rose said then she started laughing which caused us all to laugh then the flood gates let loose and she began crying like no tomorrow,

"Rose what's wrong?" Em asked holding her, I know that symptom

HERE WE GO AGIAN


	38. ANNOUNCEMENT SEQUEL

**The Stories Not Over So Stay Tune for The Sequel Growing Pains**


	39. Sequel

**Growing Pains is now up please Read and Review**


End file.
